Preguntas y Respuestas
by AnrreSweet
Summary: TRADUCCION: Cuando el pasado y el presente choca con los niños Potter/Weasley
1. ¿Qué Puedo decir?

_Septiembre 2/2017_

_Queridos Mamá y Papá_

_¡Quede en Gryffindor! El sombrero seleccionador no mencionó nada acerca de Slytherin. El paseo en bote no fue para nada asustadizo, pero el calamar gigante le dio un golpe al barco que estaba a mi lado. Sé lo que vas a decir papá, no debí haberme preocupado por lo que James me dijo. El solo vive para hacerme bromas todo el tiempo._

_Es Gracioso aunque papá, la gente me señala y susurra, no solo a mi también a Rosie ¿Por qué es esto? ¿Por qué toda esa gente nos miraba fijamente en el tren ayer?, he notado que cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon a recoger las cosas del colegio también nos miraban. ¿siempre han hecho eso? ¿O es que yo me vengo a fijar solamente ahora?_

_Está este otro muchacho en mi año su nombre es Scorpius Malfoy, fue seleccionado para Gryffindor también aunque el no parece demasiado feliz con eso. No le dirigió la palabra a nadie ayer en la cena ni en el dormitorio._

_Voy a la lechucería para entregar mi carta, los mantendre informados de cómo van mis clases._

_Con Amor _

_Al_

_Pd: Mama olvidé mi suéter en el carro, ¿Podrías enviármelo? Esto acá es mas frío que en casa. _

Albus Potter ató la carta a la lechuza y vio como esta se alejaba volando. Era un Sábado por la mañana pero Albus no dormía hasta tan tarde, escucho un sonido detrás de el y se giró sin saber quien podría aparte de el despertarse tan temprano. Era Scorpius, el llamó a su lechuza y le ató la carta, vio como se alejaba volando, justo como Al había hecho antes.

Al se quedó mirando fijamente a Scorpius, nunca había visto a nadie así como el… tan pálido. Todos sus tíos Weasley tenían el cabello rojo como mamá y Lily. Tía Fleur era rubia como el aunque ella desprendía un brillo especial. La Tía Katie tenía el cabello dorado y la tía Penny marrón claro, La tia Bronwyn tenía el cabello negro como papá, James y él. Y Teddy… bueno, Teddy podía tener el color de cabello que quisiese pero por lo general lo usaba color turquesa. Al se preguntó si Scorpius alguna vez había estado afuera, La Abuela y mamá lo habían hecho salir aquel verano, sacudió la cabeza, Mamá siempre decía que era de mala educación mirar fijamente a las personas, pero Scorpius no parecía notar el escrutinio de Al. "¿Qué?" Albus saltó, parecía que Scorpius si lo había notado.

"N-n-n-nada" respondió Al tartamudeando.

"¿Mirando al inadaptado de Malfoy?" un deje de amargura de arrastro en la voz de Scorpius.

"No" respondió Al sinceramente "solo he pasado gran parte de mi vida rodeado de pelirrojos" se dio la vuelta para irse de la lechucería.

"Mi padre no se pondrá feliz después de leer mi carta".

Al se detuvo "¿por qué?".

"Todos los Malfoys siempre han estado en Slytherin, y aquí estoy yo, un sangre pura Gryffindor." Scorpius comenzó a irse "Estoy seguro que me enviara un Howler, seré la vergüenza de la familia" se mofó Scorpius encabezando el camino al lago con Al detrás de el. El no podría imaginarse a su papá mandándole un Howler, mamá había mandado uno a James el año pasado, pero solo porque James había lanzado un hígado de dragón a alguien más en clase de pociones, y ese alguien más había sido el profesor Williams, le había dado en la cabeza. Mama había quedado lívida mientras papa hacía un gran esfuerzo por no estallar en carcajadas.

Scorpius se sentó a la orilla del lago mientras veía malhumoradamente el agua. " Solo han habido dos personas en mi familia que no han quedado en Slytherin, además de mi. Y desconocieron a ambos"

"¿En serio?¿Quiénes eran ellos?" Preguntó Al curioso.

"Bueno ellos eran dos primos por parte de la familia de mi abuela, uno de ellos era su Primo Sirius Black, el entro a Gryffindor. La otra era su sobrina Nymphadora Algo, creo que entro en Hufflepuff, pero no hablamos de ellos" me explicó.

"Sé quienes son Sirius y Nimphadora" dijo Al excitado. Scorpius enarco una ceja pero no dijo nada "¡Si! Sirius era el padrino de mi papá, aunque el murió años antes de yo nacer, Dora es mi…Bueno Teddy es ahijado de mi papá y Dora es su madre. Ella murió en la batalla de Hogwarts en la segunda guerra, tanto ella como el padre de Teddy." Scorpius lo miró fijamente con la boca abierta.

"¿Los conoces?" le chisporroteo.

"Bueno, si. Ellos son familia" insistió Al.

"Ellos pueden ser mis parientes consanguíneos" dijo Scorpius al rato "pero no son familia" la mente de Al se tambaleo, el no podía imaginarse no hablarle a alguien de su familia. "no quiero ser alguien de la que mi familia nunca hable" dijo Scorpius susurrando.

"No debería importarles en que casa estás" dijo Al levantándose y quitándose la grama de sus vaqueros "estas son las opciones que te da la vida" dijo Al repitiendo las palabras que su papá le había dicho ayer antes de salir, el dejo a Scorpius sentando en la orilla del lago mientras se iba al castillo a desayunar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lechuza dio un toque imperioso en la ventana de la cocina de los Potter's, Ginny fue a la ventana y dejo pasar a la lechuza a la cocina, esta voló a la percha que estaba en la esquina y tendió la pata, Ginny desató la carta de la lechuza y le ofreció agua y algunas chucherías antes de ver el remitente de la carta, era de Al. La puso sobre la mesa, esperaría a que Harry llegara a casa, estaba trabajando con unos informes en algún sitio de Irlanda, el odiaba trabajar los fines de semana, pero había sido asignado con el grupo de aurores para espiar al grupo. "Es demasiado tranquilo todo por aquí" vino la voz de su hija de algún lado de la sala.

"Acostúmbrate a ello, ellos no volverán hasta navidad" Dijo Ginny entrando a la sala.

"Yo puedo comenzar a tocar la batería" dijo Lily intensamente.

"Sobre mi cadáver" replico Ginny.

"Pero mami ¿no quieres que me haga baterista para las "Weird Sisters?" dijo Lily tratando de engatusarla.

"No creo"

"Pensé que te gustaban las "Weird Sisters""

"Y me gustan, solo que no estoy completamente segura que quiera que mi niña sea uno de ellos"

"¿ Tienes noticias de Al?- Pregunto Lily cambiando el tema.

"Si. Recibimos una carta"

"¿Qué dijo?" Lily estaba echada sobre la manta en el sofá con Ginny.

"No se aun" se rió Ginny " voy a esperar a tu padre para leerla juntos".

"¡OH!" Lily la miro decepcionada.

"No te preocupes Lily, el estará en casa para la cena"

Harry se rió mientras Ginny le leía la carta de Al en la cena. Pero por dentro se estremeció. Desde que nació James había tratado de guardar sus proezas como Hermione lo había llamado lejos de sus niños.

Hasta que ellos fueran mayores. Mucho mayores. Venga mucho mas allá de viejos.

El nada mas quería que Lily, James y Al tuvieran una niñez tan normal como fuese posible.

La mayor parte del Weasleys no habló de ningunas de las cosas que habían pasado antes o durante la última guerra. Ellos no habían dicho nada a sus niños, tampoco. Fred y Jacob una vez preguntaron a George por qué él no tenía un oído. George simplemente les dijo que fue un accidente y cambio rápidamente el tema de conversación.

Harry recogió la mesa y empezó a lavar los platos de modo muggle, Ginny noto el cambio y vio como el lavaba metódicamente cada plato, ella envió a Lily a su habitación, cogió una toalla seca del cajón y empezó a secar los platos. "Sé que esta carta te asustó" le dijo ella evasivamente, Harry se encogió. "Va a ser muy difícil mantener el secreto lejos de ellos" siguió ella. Otro encogimiento. "Tendremos que decirles tarde o temprano".

"No"

Ginny puso el plato que acababa de secar lejos y le quito el plato que el tenía rato tratando de lavar, se giro y lo afronto "¿Prefieres que ellos sepan eso por nosotros o por alguien más?" pregunto. Oyeron una débil explosión que indicaba que alguien se había aparecido mas allá de la puerta trasera del jardín.

Harry se safó del apretón de Ginny y entro a su oficina. Cerró de golpe la puerta y empezó a pasearse por su oficina. Se detuvo. Y empezó a golpear la pared sintió un dolor en sus nudillos y volvió a golpear la pared y otra vez y otra vez hasta que empezó a ver como le salía sangre y se le hinchaba la mano, estuvo de pie ahí mirando fijamente la pared, jadeando furioso por que iba a arrastrar a sus niños a su pasado. "¿Daños en la mano, verdad?"

Harry se giro sobre sus talones " un poco" le mostró la mano.

Ron saco su varita mágica y apunto a la mano de Harry "Episkey" murmuró.

Harry flexiono sus manos un par de veces "Se te da bien esto" comento el.

"Gracias" Ron paso y se tiro sobre una vieja butaca, subiendo los pies."¿Quieres decirme porque tratabas de derrumbar una pared con tus manos?".

"Al ha enviado una carta a casa"

"También lo hizo Rosie. Ha hecho un manojo de preguntas sobre porque hay un memorial de Fred en el gran salón, y porque la gente nos miraba fijamente en el anden 9 ¾. también se pregunta porque cuando a Al y a ella le hicieron la selección de casa, todos se quedaron callados en el gran comedor".

"Ginny dice que tenemos que decirles".

"Igual Hermione".

"¡Demonios! Odio cuando se ponen deacuerdo" Harry dio una sonrisa satisfecha poco entusiasta y se sentó en la silla al lado de Ron, estirando sus pies delante de él, dejando a su cabeza perder terreno. "Quise esperar. No quise que ellos supieran todo tan pronto … " Se calmó, no seguro como completar su pensamiento.

Ron lo miro de reojo "¿Qué les has dicho tú?".

"No mucho, que nosotros luchamos en la ultima guerra contra un hombre que tenía ideas sobre como los magos y brujas deberían ser".

"¿Y… Nada acerca de la piedra filosofal?".

"No" dijo Ginny que había estado de pie en la puerta. "Y tampoco sobre la cámara de los secretos".

"O el torneo de los tres magos" añadió Harry.

"O el departamento de misterios" dijo Ginny.

"Ni la primera batalla a Hogwarts"

"O la segunda"

Harry miró a su esposa "Ni los Horrocruxes, o las reliquias, tampoco" añadió en ultimo momento.

"Recuérdenme otra vez como es que llegamos a adultos?" dijo Ron.

"Con suerte, supongo" contesto Harry.

Ginny se sentó en el piso y dobló sus rodillas mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas "Nosotros deberíamos decirles" dijo ella " A todos ellos".

"Ginny…"

Ginny sintió su garganta seca ante la expresión afligida de la cara de Harry "Tenemos que hacerlo" suplicó.

Harry se quito los lentes y froto sus ojos "Bien" dijo simplemente. "¿Cuándo?"

"En navidad" dijo Ron. "Cuando podamos reunirlos a todos ellos en un mismo espacio".

_Querido Al_

_Tu mamá y yo estamos emocionados de que hayas quedado en Gryffindor, y Rosie también._

_Sabemos que tienen muchas preguntas, y se las contestaremos todas, solo tendrán que esperar a navidad para saber todo lo que quieran preguntar._

_Y sé bueno con Scorpius Malfoy, el no está pasando por un momento agradable._

_Tu mamá te mandara el suéter el Lunes._

_Con amor_

_Papá._

Después del almuerzo del domingo en la Madriguera al día siguiente, los niños fueron enviados fuera para jugar en el prado. Los adultos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Harry, Ron, Hermione, y Ginny se mandaban mirandas incomodas, inseguros de como crear su plan.

"¿Qué se traen ustedes cuatro?" pregunto Charlie con desconfianza. "Actúan como Kneazle en un espacio lleno de mecedoras".

"Nos han llegado cartas de Al y Rosie" comento Ron lanzándole miradas a Ginny y Harry.

"Ellos tienen cosas que preguntar" dijo Ginny.

"Muchas preguntas" añadio Harry.

"Nosotros" dijo Hermione " sentimos que deberíamos darle algunas respuestas y decirle todo a todos ellos".

"¿Piensas que están suficientemente grandes?" pregunto Molly.

"¿Alguna vez lo estarán? Dijo Harry de manera aburrida.

Bill estudió el tablero lleno de cicatrices. "Ellos deberían saberlo por nosotros y no por una clase de historia de la magia" dijo el a Molly sentado despreocupadamente en las dos patas traseras de la silla.

"Eso significa que ustedes no les dijeron nada antes de ir a la escuela?" pregunto Arthur con asombro, todas las cabezas en la mesa negaron "si que se la cargaron" dijo suavemente.

"No quisimos que cargaran con ello papá" dijo George a la defensiva.

"¿Qué piensa el resto de ustedes?" preguntó Harry. "¿Katie? ¿Bronwyn? ¿Penny? ¿Fleur?"

"Estamos a tiempo" dijo Bronwyn. "He querido explicarle las cosas desde hace tiempo a nuestros hijos"

Katie cabeceo mostrándose deacuerdo. "Es difícil mandarlos a la escuela sabiendo que uno no puede controlar lo que les dirán, ¿y uno de los compañeros de Al es el hijo de Malfoy?".

"Si" dijo Harry " en Gryffindor también".

"Wow" dijo Penny "Que sorpresa".

"Nosotros estábamos a la espera de ti Harry" dijo Charlie " la mayor parte de esta historia se trata de ti".

"¡No todo es sobre mi!" protesto Harry " Yo no podría haberlo hecho sin su ayuda"

"Ninguno de nosotros estaba sentenciado a muerte compañero" indicó Ron.

"¿Qué les parece en navidad?" preguntó Ginny tratando de devolverlos al tema sutilmente.

"Está bien Ginny" dijo Bill

Harry sintió como las paredes se cerraban sobre el. "imagínate a una mosca Ron" dijo Harry, sin dirigirse a los demás, sin esperar a Ron Harry salio volando como lo hacia en la escuela.

Ginny estuvo de pie en el prado, con una mano protegiéndose del sol. "El será bueno verdad?" Pregunto Katie.

"Lo será"

Cuando Harry, Ginny y Lily llegaron a casa todo estaba excepcionalmente tranquilo "Mami" susurro Lily.

"Dime Cariño"

"¿Mi papi está bien?" Pregunto Lily frunciendo el entrecejo preocupada.

"Si Lily, el está bien, solo tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza ahorita" Ginny abrazo a su hija. "¿tienes tarea para la escuela mañana?.

"Mami ¿Por qué tengo que ir a una escuela primaria Muggle? La expresión amotinada de Lily fue terriblemente familiar.

"Lily" suspiro Ginny "No esta noche ¿ok? Solo tienes que estar dos años mas y luego lo abandonaras…¿tareas?" pregunto de forma significativa.

""No mami la termine ayer".

"Bien, a la cama".

"Buenas noches mami".

"Buenas noches Lils" Ginny le dijo un beso a su hija y la siguió hacia las escaleras, Harry estaba de pie delante de la ventana ella se acerco por detrás y lo abrazo "¿Por qué te molesta tanto?.

Harry suspiro y dio vuelta para afrontar a Ginny, entonces el se apoyo contra el alfeizar. "¿Recuerdas el torneo de los tres magos y el año después?"

"Si"

"¿Recuerdas las miradas? ¿Cómo había sido catalogado como un chiflado?" Ginny asintió "No quiero ver esas miradas en las caras de mis hijos…"

"Ellos no harán eso" murmuro Ginny arrastrándolo a la cama.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó severamente Harry dejándose arrastrar.

"Harry" ella apoyó su frente contra la suya. "Esto no cambiara lo que ellos sienten por ti, tú seguirás siendo su papá, pero al menos ellos sabrán quien eras y que te trajo hasta acá. Ellos merecen saberlo"

Harry saco la cara del cuello de Ginny y la beso. "No te merezco" dijo el contra sus labios".

"Cierto" dijo Ginny tomándole el pelo. "Pero te daré el beneficio de la duda".

Harry se sentó al borde de la cama poniendo a Ginny en su regazo "¿Por qué me lo das otra vez?".

"Porqué te necesito, y tu a mi".

"Ginny".

"¿Mmmm?".

"Te Amo".

"Yo también te Amo".

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_¿Por qué tenemos que esperar hasta navidad? ¿Por qué no lo escriben solamente?._

_Rosie._

_Querida Rosie_

_Sé que probablemente debes estar impaciente, pero esa clase de respuestas es preferible que te las demos en persona._

_Prometo contestarte todas las preguntas._

_¿Es cierto que Scorpius Malfoy quedó en Gryffindor?_

_Mamá._

Rose levanto la mirada de la carta que le había mandado su mamá "¿Qué te dijeron? Preguntaron Al y James.

"La misma cosa que nos dijeron a nosotros, manténganse fuera de todo esto por los momentos" dijo James "¿Algunos de ustedes sabe si a Papá o a Tío Ron le dieron premios especiales?" preguntó de pronto.

"No" dijo Rose "¿Cómo sabes eso?".

"Entre a la sala de trofeos en mi periodo libre el año pasado, y allí habían placas con los nombres de Harry J. Potter y Ronald B. Weasley grabados sobre ellos".

"¿Preguntaste a papá sobre ello?" preguntó Al.

"He intentado pero el cambió el tema"

"Tendremos que recordárselo entonces" dijo Rose

El resto de los primos Weasley se sentaron en la mesa arrastrando a Parker de la mesa Hufflepuff. "Les llegó una carta extraña de sus casas?" Pregunto Jacob. Victoria, Parker, Madeline e Isabella asintieron con la cabeza.

"Me pregunto que nos dirán" dijo Isabella frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Es obviamente algo que nos han ocultado" dijo Parker

"¿Ustedes francamente no piensan que cada uno de ellos guarda un secreto que no nos han dicho?" resoplo Fred " Esto es casi algo común para nuestra familia".

"Si, no piensan que somos capaces de mantener un secreto sin el encantamiento Fidelius" dijo Madeline.

"Ahora que lo mencionan" dijo Victorie "Cada vez que le preguntamos algo sobre sus días de la escuela al Tio Harry, Tio Ron o las Tías Ginny y Hermione siempre encuentran algo que hacer de suma importancia."

"En efecto" dijo James firmemente. "Tenemos preguntas y finalmente vamos a conseguir respuestas".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Historia de little0bird

solo me adjudico la traducción :)

espero que les guste.


	2. ¿Ordinario o Héroe?

Esta Historia no me pertenece solo realizo la traducción

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose cerró con impaciencia la cubierta de su libro _Hogwarts, una historia_. No había nada reciente ahí, se levantó del sofá de la sala común y se dirigió al retrato. "¿Rosie a donde vas? ya se acerca el toque de queda" llamó Isabella.

"Iré a la _biblioteca_, vuelvo a tiempo" Replicó Rose, contestando sobre su hombro y abandonando la sala común. Rose entró a la biblioteca y se dirigió a la sección de Historia, había visto un libro hace unos días y pensaba que podría tener algunas respuestas, allí estaba,_ Brujas Famosas y Magos Famosos del vigésimo siglo. _Abrió el libro y se dirigió al índice allí estaba una entrada para _Weasley_ y bajo ello los nombres del abuelito, la abuela, Sus Tíos Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George, Papá y Tía Ginny. Frunció el ceño y adelanto unas páginas más y encontró una entrada con el apellido _Potter_ y bajo ello los nombres de James, Lily y Harry, rápidamente siguió buscando hasta que encontró _Granger Hermione._

Rose agarró el libro y la Señora Pince tomó nota de el, se ponía cerca de las nueve así que se dirigió a la sala común, agarró el libro pesado y los sostuvo fuertemente sobre su pecho y salió corriendo, se detuvo jadeando frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda "Felix Felicis" dijo la contraseña y paso por el agujero, entro y dejó caer el libro en la mesa donde Victorie y Madeline hacían su tarea "¿Han visto esto?" preguntó "¡Son ellos! ¡Todos ellos!".

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Madeline impaciente.

"No mucho. Dice que los Weasleys estaban en una organización llamada la Orden del Fenix en la segunda guerra contra Voldemort y que papá, mamá y el tío Harry contribuyeron decisivamente en la derrota de Voldemort dando final a la guerra. Esto solo dice cuando publicaron el libro, la familia se negó a dar cualquier tipo de entrevista" Rose hizo una pausa para respirar y su mirada se centro en Al y James "¿Sabían ustedes que su papa sobrevivió a la maldición asesina y que por eso tiene la cicatriz en su frente?".

La boca de Al se abrió "P-p-pero nadie sobrevive a la maldición asesina" susurró débilmente.

"Al parecer tío Harry lo hizo" dijo Rose con aire de suficiencia "Cuando el apenas tenia un año edad, después de esto ese tipo Voldemort desapareció durante 13 años y volvió a aparecer nuevamente en Junio de 1995 para morir tres años después".

"¿Quién lo mató entonces?" preguntó Fred.

"Tío Harry" Dijo Rose puntualmente "Bueno, el realmente no lo mato, Voldemort le echó una maldición asesina y tío Harry un hechizo de desarme, y la maldición se devolvió para golpear a Voldemort".

"Victorie ¿Cómo no sabias nada de esto?" pregunto Jacob asombrado.

"¿Por qué tengo que saberlo todo?".

"Tú eres la mayor" dijo Fred con total naturalidad como si lo explicara todo.

Victorie se encogió de hombros. "Papá nunca me hablo nada sobre ello. El nunca habla nada sobre la guerra, talvez ellos solamente han querido salir adelante con sus vidas".

"Yo todavía no entiendo como ellos han podido guardar el secreto durante casi veinte años y no habernos dicho nada" dijo Jacob tercamente.

"¿Jacob, mirarías a tío Harry de manera diferente ahora que sabes esto?" preguntó Victorie.

"Bueno, si…creo.¡El es un Héroe!"

" Por eso exactamente es que ellos han guardado el secreto durante tanto tiempo" dijo Victorie con cuidado.

Jacob frunció el entrecejo. "No entiendo ¿Por qué ellos no querrían que nosotros supiéramos todo esto?.

"Bueno" dijo Victorie despacio "¿Preferirías tu un héroe o una verdadera persona como miembro de tu familia?" Con esto, se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas de 7mo año, el resto de los primos también se dirigieron a su dormitorio menos Al y James, Al notó que James estaba mas tranquilo que de costumbre.

"¿Estás bien James?"

"Si, solamente no se si estar enfadado porque ellos nos ocultaran esto, o intentar verlo desde el punto de vista de Victorie".

"¿James?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Piensas que nosotros habríamos tratado a papá de manera distinta?".

"No se Al" dijo James de manera aburrida "Tal vez".

"¿Es raro comparar a la persona de ese libro con papá verdad?" comento Al.

"Si, papá es…"

"¿Ordinario?"

"Si, Ordinario" dijo James

James se fue a las escaleras y noto que Al no lo seguía "¿Vienes a la cama?"

"Dentro de un rato, tengo un ensayo de Defensas que terminar" James asintió y se fue al dormitorio, Al recogió el libro abandonado sobre la mesa y lo abrió en la entrada sobre Harry._ "Potter_, _Harry James (Julio 31 de 1980- Presente). El único sobreviviente de la maldición asesina- El 31 de Octubre de 1981, marcándolo con una cicatriz en forma de rayo que lleva sobre su frente, ganador del torneo de los tres magos en 1995, líder del grupo de estudiantes conocidos como El Ejercito de Dumbledore 1995/96, participó en la batalla del departamento de misterios en 1996, participó en la primera batalla en Hogwarts en 1997, derrotando a Voldemort en la segunda batalla en Hogwarts en 1998 con un hechizo de desarme haciendo que la maldición asesina de Voldemort rebotara contra el; Auror mas joven en la historia, actualmente jefe del departamento de Aurores; casado con Ginevra Weasley en el 2000. (Rechazo una entrevista, para la actualización de datos)"_

Al cerró el libro pesado y lo apoyó en la silla, sintió sus ojos escocer por las lágrimas y presiono el talón de sus manos sobre sus ojos, los gritos no contestarían nada. Albus sintió su estomago arder en fuego por la culpa, sintió como ellos iban detrás de las espaldas de sus padres, y algo semejante a la traición.

Albus Potter subió a su dormitorio y se fue a la cama, recogió una fotografía enmarcada de sus padres, James, el mismo y Lily y estudió la cara de su padre.

¿Quién era su padre de todos modos? ¿El héroe de aquel libro o el hombre que los tomo en paseos subrepticios sobre su escoba de carreras o moto cuando mamá no estaba en casa, y se aseguraba que James y él estuviesen bañados antes de la cena? Recordó cuando tenía nueve años, con el lápiz labial de mama se había pintado un rayo en la frente entonces el se parecería a su papá. Recordó como papá había quedado impresionado cuando el había entrado corriendo al cobertizo donde guardaban la vieja moto, el había estado trabajando con el motor de la moto y cuando vio a Albus en la entrada diciendo "¡Mira papá! Puedo ser como tú" había dejado caer una tuerca pesada sobre su pie, después de unas maldiciones mudas por sus dedos aplastados, papá había forzado una risa y limpio el lápiz labial de su frente.

"Tú no te quieres parecer a mi" dijo papá "Tenía demasiados problemas en la escuela".

Al puso con cuidado la fotografía en su lugar y estuvo sin poder dormir hasta entrada la noche, mirando fijamente el pabellón de su cama con cuatro columnas.

La mañana siguiente Al se encontraba sentado en el aula de pociones, el no era muy aficionado a pociones. No era que el profesor Williams lo asustara pero lo intimidaba bastante con su voz y estatura, además el salon apestaba. No había ido a desayunar esa mañana, no estaba de humor para tratar con sus primos. La puerta crujió y Scorpius entró al salón se dirigió a el "¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" pregunto indicando la silla vacía que estaba al lado de Al.

"Seguro" el aula vacía empezó a llenarse de los sonidos provenientes de Scorpius sacando su material de pociones para la clase "¿Has tenido noticias de tus padres? Le pregunto Al.

"No, pensé que…" Scorpius sacudió la cabeza " No importa".

"¿Por qué no te sientas en la comida con nosotros hoy?" la pregunta escapo de los labios de Al.

"¿Nosotros?"

"Si, yo, mi hermano y mis primos. Bueno excepto Parker. El esta en Hufflepuff" indicó Al con total naturalidad.

"¿Consiguió un Howler?".

"¿Qué? No, solo consigues un Howler si haces algo realmente estúpido como lanzar ingredientes de pociones en la cabeza de los demás" Al juró que había escuchado una risa proveniente del profesor Williams pero lo desechó rápidamente.

"Oh" Scorpius pensó un momento antes de preguntar "¿Entonces no es malo quedar en casas diferentes a la que la mayoría de tu familia haya sido clasificada?"

"Nop, desde luego" añadió "Puede ser difícil si a tu familia no le gusta cuando alguien es diferente".

"¿Diferente?"

"Si, bueno tomando a Teddy, su papá era hombre lobo y su mamá una metamorphmagus. Diferente no es suficiente para describir a Teddy, la tía Fleur es en parte veela y la tía Hermione es nacida de muggles. El tío George no tiene un oído y el abuelo es un amante de muggles" Al se encogió de hombros "Todos somos diferentes".

"Tú familia es extraña".

"Y no conoces la mitad de ellos" murmuro Al.

La conversación terminó cuando el resto de la clase empezó a entrar al aula.

El libro todavía estaba en la sala común después de la cena, Al lo abrió con cautela y fue a la entrada de su mamá "_Weasley, Ginevra Molly (11 de agosto de 1981, presente), Miembro del grupo de estudiantes conocido como El Ejercito de Dumbledore (líder del grupo 1997-1998), participó en la batalla del ministerio en 1996, en la primera batalla de Hogwarts en 1997 y la segunda batalla de Hogwarts en 1998, Cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies (1993-2003) Actualmente reportera de la columna de Quidditch en el profeta, casada con Harry Potter en el 2000 (Rechazó la entrevista para la actualización mas reciente)_

"Rosie" la llamó.

"¿Si?" dijo sin alzar la vista de su libro.

"Añade el torneo de los tres magos a nuestra lista" los ojos de Al volvieron al libro "el departamento de misterios, algo llamado El Ejercito de Dumbledore, y ambas batallas en Hogwarts".

Rose asintió y saco un pergamino de su bolso, añadió las preguntas y miro hacia Al "¿Algo más?".

"No por ahora" dijo Al suspirando y sacando sus apuntes de transformación. Estaba seguro que el profesor Trentham iba a hacerles una prueba mañana, había logrado transformar su palillo a una aguja, pero esta le había salido con astillas.

La mañana siguiente en el desayuno Scorpius somnoliento apilaba sus huevos y patatas en un plato, las lechuzas traían la correspondencia diaria y él automáticamente alzo la vista, de haber podido se hubiese puesto más pálido de lo que era, la pequeña lechuza rojiza de su mama ascendió hasta el y Scorpius agarró la carta, le dio a la lechuza la corteza de su tostada y abrió la carta.

_Querido Scorpius_

_No tratare de ocultarlo. Tu padre esta….trastornado por la noticia de que has quedado en Gryffindor._

_Sin embargo yo estoy encantada espero que Gryffindor te ayude a crecer en la clase de hombre que te propusiste a ser, nunca te quise para estar en Slytherin, hijo. Yo lo sabia desde que eras solo un bebe. Para mi no importa si has roto con la tradición familiar, algunas tradiciones se han hecho para romperse, y a veces eso es algo bueno._

_Si necesitas algo, querido, mándalo con mi lechuza directamente. Escribe tan a menudo como puedas, quiero oír todo acerca de tus clases y amigos._

_Con Amor_

_Mamá._

Scorpius se sintió un poco aliviado, frunció el ceño al leer la denominación que le había dado su madre de la reacción de su padre como simplemente "trastornado". El estaba seguro que su padre estaba enojado, suficientemente enojado para no hablarle. Scorpius soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba reteniendo y metió la carta en su bolso, le escribiría mas tarde una respuesta a su madre "¿Todo bien?" pregunto Al rompiendo los pensamientos de Scorpius.

"Mi madre me escribió".

"¿Y?".

"Ella esta bien con ello" dijo con calma "Mi padre…." se calmo y se encogió.

"Lo siento".

"Está bien, estoy acostumbrado" Scorpius empezó a jugar con sus huevos apartándolos del plato. Se sacudió un poco, ese no era el problema. Era inútil tratar de ser algo que el no era, miro melancólicamente el clan Potter/Weasley. El no tenía nada parecido, ellos discutían de algo afablemente.

"¡Hey Parker!" llamó Jacob ¿o era Fred? Scorpius no podía recordarlo, se asombro cuando Parker levanto la mirada de su libro y salto a la mesa de Gryffindor sonriendo abiertamente "¿Qué harás el sábado por la tarde?".

"Solamente un ensayo para encantamientos, pero puede esperar al domingo"

"Brillante, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos una partida amistosa de Quidditch en familia?" Parker frunció el ceño contando.

"Solo somos nueve, estaremos desiguales".

"Podemos pedirle a Scorpius que juegue" intercedió Al "Entonces seremos diez y podemos tener un buscador, un guardián, dos cazadores y dos bateadores" Al se giro hacia Scorpius. "¿Qué dices? ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? Será intenso" dijo el excusándose. "La mayor parte de nuestros padres jugo para Gryffindor, Fred y el papá de Jacob jugaron de bateadores eran hermanos gemelos, y su mama era una cazadora, el papá de Isabella era buscador, mi mamá era cazadora y mi papá buscador, el papá de Rosie era guardián, mi abuelo Potter era un cazador cuando estaba en el colegio, creo que son todos" frunció el ceño tratando de clasificar a todos los miembros de la familia. "Sip" se relajo "Son todos ellos".

Todo lo que pudo hacer Scorpius fue mirarlos fijamente tratando de procesar toda la masa de información que había recitado Al rápidamente. "¿Scorpius?"

"¿uh?"

"¿Quidditch? ¿Sábado? ¿Con nosotros?" gesticuló Al, el resto de los primos lo miraban fijamente.

Scorpius sentía algo diferente, era un sentimiento desconocido. Sonrío abiertamente "¡Me encantaría!" exclamo a los nueve Potter/Weasley. Todos empezaron a marcharse a su primera clase, Al y Scorpius tenían Herbólogia esa mañana.

Todos regresaron a la maceta a su fluxweed y asphodel en el invernadero, Scorpius miro a Al tratando de preguntar algo y que no resultara ofensivo. "Umm ¿Al?"

"¿Si?" dijo Al echando moderadamente fertilizante de Dragón en un pote.

"¿Tu Prima…?"

"¿Cuál?" Al enarco una ceja sonriendo abiertamente.

"Ah cierto…Victorie".

"¿Qué hay con ella?".

"¿Realmente juega Quidditch?" pregunto Scorpius apresurado

Al sonrío con satisfacción "No dejes que su exterior te engañe, Ella es una bateadora sanguinaria, casi le vuela la cabeza a Jacob en el ultimo juego familiar".

"¿Entonces no bromeabas cuando dijiste que era intenso?".

"Déjame ponértelo así… Victoire, Madeline, Parker, e Isabella son realmente buenos con el Episkey, por lo general solo son narices sangrando, ojos morados" dijo Al rápidamente al ver como Scorpius ensanchaba la mirada "Ninguna fractura".

Esa tarde, James se sentó al lado de Al, revisando un ensayo que Al había escrito para encantamientos, James era bastante bueno en encantamientos. "Está bien, podrías redactar también como seria la pronunciación correcta".

"Gracias" Al leyó su ensayo y tacho unas palabras, añadiendo otras enrolló el pergamino y saco sus apuntes de DCLO."¿James?".

"¿Si?" James Garabateaba un ensayo de Historia de la magia, murmurando cosas desagradables que le haría al profesor Binns si este no fuera un fantasma.

"¿Piensas que tenemos suerte?".

James dejo de escribir y dejo caer su pluma. "¿Por qué preguntas?".

Al reviso la sala común para saber si Scorpius estaba ahí. "El papa de Scorpius se puso realmente loco al saber que había quedado en Gryffindor".

"¿Cuan loco?".

"Tan loco, como para enviar un hwoler" James lanzo un silbido "¿Piensas que papa no lo quiso decir, pero si le importa en que casa quedemos?".

James paso una mano por su pelo desordenándolo y silbo una vez mas "¿Cuándo nos ha dado una razón para no creerle? Aunque nos haya ocultado gran parte de su tiempo en el colegio, pero he estado pensando en lo que dijo Victorie el otro día".

"¿Y?"

"Pienso que ella tiene razón, ahora escúchame bien hasta el final, antes que todo esto se ponga mas confuso. ¿Qué quieres tu de un papá? ¿Qué sea como es papa, o como lo dice una enciclopedia?"

Al hacía unos garabatos en un trozo de pergamino, lo pensó y respondió "A papá".

"Aquel libro no cambia nada de lo que tu conoces" James abrazó sus rodillas " cuando yo tenia 8 años tu y Lily consiguieron la viruela de dragón al mismo tiempo y papá se quedo con ustedes toda la noche, el saber que ganó el torneo de los tres magos no cambia nada, solo piénsalo camarada" James le dio un pequeño golpe a Al en la cabeza junto sus libros y subió a su habitación.

Al siguió a James a los dormitorios, se subió a su cama y agarro la fotografía que estaba al lado de su cama, los héroes no fueron los que le trajeron jugo de calabaza cuando estaba enfermo, o los infinitos juegos de explosivos para entretenerlo y no se sacara las costras de la viruela, Al puso la fotografía en su lugar. James tenía razón, independientemente de que papá tuvo que decirles, esto no cambiaria las cosas sobre el, tener un padre ordinario era lo mejor para Al.

Pero el todavía quería saber que era el torneo de los tres magos, ¡y por Merlín! ¿Qué era el Ejercito de Dumbledore?.

El resto de los días la pasaron de forma agradable. James y los gemelos por lo general se metían en algún tipo de travesura, aunque James le echara la culpa a los gemelos él fue quien le hecho moco de flobberworm al jugo de calabaza del profesor Guillermo, dijo que trabajaría mejor para alcanzar a Robert Nott. James tenía demasiado respeto al profesor Williams para hacerle una travesura a el, no quería ganarse la ira del profesor.

Los primos hacían proyectos de irse a casa para navidad, cuando Scorpius recibió una carta de su madre, rasgo el sobre para sacar la carta, había sido escrito anoche.

_Querido Scorpius_

_Tu Abuelo Malfoy está muy enfermo, tu padre y yo vamos mañana a primera hora de la mañana._

_Me temo que tendrás que quedarte en el colegio para las vacaciones._

_Con Amor_

_Mama._

Scorpius arrugó el pergamino y lo tiro al fuego, volvió a sentarse con los primos que más o menos lo habían adoptado.

"¿Qué decía la carta?" preguntó Isabella.

"Mis padres no estarán en casa, así que tendré que quedarme aquí para las vacaciones" dijo él ásperamente. Al fue a comprobar la lista sobre el tablón de anuncios, no se quedaba ninguno de primer año.

"¿Tal vez podrías pasarlas con nosotros?"

"Lo dudo ¿ustedes piensan que mi padre al cual no le gustan los Gryffindors, dejaría que pase las vacaciones con… ¿Cómo lo llama el? Los peores traidores a la sangre y grupo de mestizos de Gran Bretaña." Scorpius suspiro y se recostó en los cojines del sofá, encogiéndose de hombros. "No importa solo me quedare aquí, conseguiré alguna tarea para hacer".

Al y James se miraron, de ningún modo dejarían que el se quedara aquí… no si ellos podían ayudarlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

R-E-V-I-E-W-S! haganme saber si es de su agrado :D!


	3. Pesadillas

**Muchas Gracias a los que se acordaron de mi y dejaron Reviews, también a los obligados jajaja! hago esta traducción con mucho empeño! ojala fuera asi en clases xD!**

**Saralpp: si soy adicta a los reviews, me encantan! si te soy sincera esta historia la estamos descubriendo juntas, yo tambien espero que en algún momento Draco haga aparición. xD**

**Fran Cullen Black: Me gusta que te guste xD! y espero que los demás cap sean de tu agrado, ya sabes cualquier problema con mi redacción me avisas.**

**Daria: no me cobres! que te parece si por tus Reviews, actualizo mas rápido? jajaa por cierto pajua tu u.u**

**Roshy Potter: no mereces que te diga nada ¬¬**

**UsakitoPau: Pues si prometo actualizar todos los dias o por lo menos cada dos días pondre mi mejor empeño, pero de eso depende uds también.**

**Espero que les agrade este cap :D como saben esta historia no me pertenece solo me adjudico la traducción.**

_Queridos mamá y papá_

_¿Puede quedarse Scorpius a pasar navidad en casa?. Sus padres estarán en Francia porque su abuelo está enfermo._

_De todos modos nadie de nuestro año se queda en Hogwarts estas vacaciones, entonces pensé que el podría venir a casa con James y conmigo._

_¿Por favor, papá?._

_Con Amor._

_Al._

Ginny miro a Harry "Realmente hizo lo que le dijiste con eso de ser agradable con Scorpius" comento ella.

"Lo sé" Harry se retorció ante la mirada fija de Ginny "Es un Malfoy" dijo resuelto.

"Él no es Draco".

"Lo sé"

"¿Estaría alguien como Draco en Gryffindor?".

"No" Admitió Harry "¿Alguna vez has pensado ser inquisidora del Wizengamot?".

"No cambies el tema Potter" Harry estrecho los ojos y miro a Ginny, pero ella siguió alegremente como si nada "Puede ser un Malfoy pero no puede quedarse solo en la escuela y además no tiene a donde ir" Ginny le acaricio suavemente el cabello. "Piensa en lo que serias, si nosotros no te hubiésemos tomado."

Harry se recostó sobre Ginny " Solo y usando tejidos que los Dursleys no usaran" suspiro "Bien, puede quedarse".

Ginny lo besó "Eres un buen hombre, Harry"

_Querido Al_

_Si, Scorpius puede quedarse con nosotros estas vacaciones, asegúrate que le escriba a su madre y le avise donde va a estar. Los recogeremos en King's Cross._

_Con Amor._

_Mamá._

"¡Puedes quedarte con nosotros!" exclamó Al "Mi papá tiene una colección enorme de películas muggles, tendremos que mostrarte unas cuantas, siempre hacemos esto los sábados por las noches y nos turnamos para elegir las películas"

"Tienes una familia loca, ¿Lo sabias?"

"Sip" dijo Al con orgullo "Espera hasta la cena navideña con mis abuelos, será una locura" en aquel momento un grito surgió del grupo de Jacob, James y Fred. Tiraron algunos fuegos artificiales marca Weasley, el cual exploto en medio del gran comedor formando árbol de navidad gigantesco que centelleaba luces. El profesor Longbottom dio un suspiro de dimensiones gigantesca y fue a ponerles a cada uno de ellos una detención por un par de semanas. Al y Scorpius no estaban seguros pero podrían haber jurado ver como las comisuras de los labios de la profesora McGonagall se elevaban hacia arriba.

_Querida madre_

_Me han invitado a quedarme con la Sra y el Sr Potter para las vacaciones de navidad, mientras tu y papá visitan al abuelo y la abuela Malfoy._

_Si tienes que enviarme una lechuza, mándala a la casa de los Potters en Godric's Hollow._

_Scorpius._

Los primos se amontonaron en el tren el sábado, Scorpius siguió la corriente de pelirrojos a un nudo de pelirrojos, el nunca había visto a tantos pelirrojos juntos en su vida. Un hombre alto con una cola de caballo y un pendiente de colmillo que aun parecía conservar el aspecto chulo a pesar de ser bastante mayor y tenía una cara llena de cicatrices agarro a Victorie y a Madeline. Un hombre achaparrado con muchas pecas tomo a Isabella. Otro hombre achaparrado que no tenía una oreja agarró a los gemelos. Rosie corrió a un hombre alto pelirrojo que se encontraba al lado de un hombre que se parecía mucho a Al, Scorpius de pronto se acordó de haberlos visto a ambos en la plataforma en Septiembre. "Papá este es Scorpius" dijo Al excitado "Scorpius este es papá" después de las presentaciones, el grupo espero su vuelta a casa por red floo.

"¿Irás al almuerzo mañana?" Pregunto Ron en voz baja.

"Si"

"¿Es extraño, verdad?" preguntó Ron viendo a Scorpius que estaba de espalda.

"No tienes idea" respondió Harry.

Harry se desabotono la camisa y enrrolló sus mangas para ponerse a fregar los platos después de la cena, tenia desenrollada la manga izquierda cuando escucho como Scorpius jadeaba, rápidamente se acerco a Harry y con sus pequeñas manos le volteo el brazo, Scorpius poso suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre el antebrazo de Harry, notando ninguna reacción libero el aliento y se estremeció dejando de lado el brazo de Harry. Harry miro a Ginny la cual se encogió de hombros y el se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Malfoy, instintos paternales que superaban las nauseas de tener a cualquier Malfoy en su casa. "¿Has visto esto antes en el brazo de alguien?" le pregunto al niño el cual empezó a temblar y asintió cortante "¿Quién?"

"A mi padre" susurro el muchacho mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Harry encontró los ojos de Ginny, y con un movimiento leve de cabeza le indicó que se llevara a Al, James y Lily a la sala. "¿Cuándo lo vistes?".

"Cuando tenía siete años" dijo Scorpius fijando sus ojos en el plato "Yo tenía una pesadilla y entre corriendo al cuarto de mis padres, la manga de su camisa estaba arriba" Suspiro y siguió " Yo la T-t-toque" tartamudeo.

"Fue horrible" dijo Scorpius estremeciéndose "La serpiente salía de un cráneo".

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Harry casi con miedo de oír la respuesta.

"Nada" Scorpius parpadeo rápidamente pero las lágrimas seguían bajando por su cara, Harry se sorprendió un poco. No era lo que el esperaba oír. "El se despertó y me grito que me fuera, no se dirigió a mi durante mucho tiempo" terminó el frotándose los ojos con la manga. En silencio Harry convoco un pañuelo y se lo dio a Scorpius. Scorpius se sorbió los mocos en el pañuelo durante unos minutos. "¿Qué es esa cosa?".

Harry suspiro. No era la clase de conversación que quería tener con el hijo de Malfoy. "Algo de la ultima guerra" le dijo "Este era el símbolo del bando en el cual tu abuelo y tu padre estaban".

"¿Hice algo mal?".

Harry quitó el pelo de la cara de Scorpius y frunció el ceño ligeramente por el parecido de Scorpius a su padre aunque la mirada de miedo y aprehensión no era una expresión que Draco Malfoy normalmente llevara, Harry observo la carencia de astucia o arrogancia en la cara de Scorpius. "No, no hiciste nada mal" Harry tomo el pañuelo de Scorpius y le dio un breve abrazo, luego lo envió a la sala para que se uniera a Lily, James y Al quienes se preparaban para mirar un par de películas, para seguir la tradición de los sábados por la noche. Ginny volvió a la cocina cuando Scorpius entro a la sala arrastrando los pies.

"¿Vio la marca tenebrosa en Malfoy verdad?" preguntó suavemente, mientras quitaba los platos de la mesa y los llevaba al fregadero.

"Si, fue un accidente. No creo que Malfoy haya querido que su hijo lo viera" Harry sumergió sus manos en jabón "Explícame como diablos un padre no tiene tiempo para ilustrar a su hijo… como sea, simplemente tiene que hacerlo". Ginny comenzó a secar los platos, mientras los dos trabajaban en silencio, la practica lo había facilitado todo.

"¿Qué dijo exactamente?" preguntó Ginny echando un vistazo hacia la sala.

"Que Malfoy no le dirigió la palabra en un tiempo".

"Oh" Ginny envío una mirada pensativa hacía la sala "¿Piensas que el ha sido…?"

"¿Qué? ¿Golpeado?" Ginny asintió "No, no lo pienso no actúa como si hubiese pasado, solamente ansía demasiado la atención de el, que es igual de malo" Harry cerró sus ojos y le dio a Ginny el último plato para secar. "¿Gin?" preguntó de repente.

"¿Hmmm?"

"¿Habría hecho yo la misma cosa a Al o James? ¿Si ellos hubiesen sido elegidos en Slytherin, habría hecho como le dije a Al y haber sido capaz de mirar adelante?".

"Si" dijo Ginny inmediatamente, un coro de risas vino de la sala, seguidos de unos Snaps Explosivos.

Harry llevo sus manos a sus lentes y de pellizco el puente de la nariz "Merlín, ¿Está cosa de educar no se hace más fácil, verdad? Preguntó con arrepentimiento.

"Esto solo empeorara" contesto Ginny.

"¿Cuánto?".

"Bueno… cuando Lily comience a tener citas"

"¿Qué? Ella no lo hará hasta que tenga treinta años" dijo Harry.

"Cuando Lily comience a tener citas con muchachos, ellos serán chicos que pensaran las mismas cosas que tú, cuando tenias esa edad" siguió Ginny como si Harry no hubiese dicho nada.

"No si el quiere mantener su anatomía intacta" gruño Harry, habían hecho su camino a la sala, Harry miró a los niños y vio que habían hecho torres de Snaps Explosivos, Lily y Scorpius contra Al y James. Cuando la torre de los muchachos empezó a soltar chispas Lily y Scorpius cantaron victoria, pero solo durante un segundo ya que el suyo soltó una nube de chispas también, sobresaltados todos se miraron con la boca abierta antes de romper una vez mas en risas tontas.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Harry limpio la mesa del centro quitando las cartas. Convoco un plato de galletas para cada uno. "Bien Lily, te toca elegir esta noche".

"Hmmmm" Lily le dio un toque a su barbilla pensativamente considerando sus opciones, que eran muchas y variaban considerando la gran colección de películas que Harry tenía. Ella casi corrió a un anaquel y le entrego a su papa una caja delgada coloreada. "está papi". James tosió algo parecido a "el movimiento rápido del polluelo" ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Ginny.

"¿La Bella y la Bestia? ¿Otra vez?" pregunto Harry.

"¡Lily, has mirado aquella cosa un millón de veces!" gimió Al.

"Pero Scorpius no la ha visto" declaró ella. Al y James empezaron a murmurar sobre sus hábitos de ver películas, pero en secreto disfrutaron de la película.

Cuando la pantalla del TV se encendió y empezó la apertura de la película, Scorpius abrió la boca "¡Es Mágico!" respiro. Sabia que si su padre lo veía haciendo algo así…. De Muggle le daría un infarto. Pero en ese momento Scorpius no se preocupó si su padre lo aprobaría o desaprobaría.

Harry apagó el TV. Los cuatro niños estaban tumbados en la sala completamente dormidos. "¿Deberíamos despertarlos y mandarlos a su habitación?".

Ginny sacudió su cabeza. "No" y conjuró mantas para cada uno de ellos y les puso las mantas, Harry dejo una pequeña vela en la mesa de al lado, tiro a Ginny hacia el y la besó murmurando contra sus labios "Vente, vamos hacia arriba".

"Carrera" susurró ella y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras, Harry la miro por unos segundos aturdido "¿Vienes?" pregunto ella sacudiendo su cabello sobre su hombro y subiendo lentamente las escaleras.

El subió antes que ella se diera cuenta que estaba detrás de ella, Harry la cargo sobre su hombro y la llevo a la cama, cerrando la puerta con su varita mágica. "Ahora" sonrío abiertamente "¿Dónde estábamos nosotros? Se subió a la cama y delineo los labios de Ginny con la yema de los dedos "¿Aquí verdad?" y la beso.

"Quizá"

"¿O aquí?" Harry comenzó a mordisquear la piel debajo de su oreja.

"Podría ser" jadeo Ginny desabrochando rápidamente los botones de su camisa, tratando de no arrancarlos.

"¿No necesitas esto, verdad?" dijo Harry riendo, quitándole el suéter a Ginny.

"Y la gente piensa que eres inocente" se mofo ella.

"Es porque ellos nunca te han visto desnuda. Tu podrías ser un santo lanzando su voto de castidad por la ventana."

"Estas exagerando".

"Nop. Tan hermosa como el día que me case contigo".

"Adulador, pero yo sabia que me mantuve por algo".

Harry se inclino para besar a Ginny "¿Gin?"

"¿Si?"

" Se acabo la conversación" Ginny se rió, con aquella risa que solo compartía con el, Harry pensó que tuvo suerte de que se encontraran en la cama o si no sus rodillas ya lo lamentarían.

Ellos no hablaron mas esa noche.

_Scorpius podía ver el vestíbulo fuera de su dormitorio. Estaba oscuro. Corrió del pasillo al cuarto de sus padres, sus pies desnudos se hundían sobre la gruesa alfombra se alegro de encontrar la puerta abierta de la habitación de sus padres. Su mamá estaba lejos visitando a la Abuela Greengrass que estaba enferma. Su padre estaba dormido y su brazo izquierdo reposaba sobre la cama, tenia la manga arriba._

_Scorpius se subió cautelosamente a la cama, miro de forma curiosa el antebrazo de su padre. Nunca había visto a su papá con los brazos desnudos, nunca enrollaba sus mangas y siempre usaba mangas largas no importara cuanto calor hiciera… Allí sobre el antebrazo izquierdo de su padre ¿Qué era?. Scorpius se acerco para tener una vista mas cercana, se parecía a un tatuaje Muggle pensó Scorpius confundido su padre nunca tendría algo como un tatuaje Muggle. No le gustaban para nada los Muggles._

_Afuera una nube cambió y dejo que la luz de la luna se filtrara por la ventana iluminando el cuarto y el brazo de su padre. Scorpius retrocedió con horror. Era débil pero aun se podía ver la imagen de un cráneo con una serpiente que salía de su boca, no respiro y se dispuso a delinear con los dedos el tatuaje de su padre, acababa de comenzar cuando escuchó la voz aguda de su padre "¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" silbo su padre quitando la mano bruscamente y bajándose la manga para ocultar la marca._

"_¿Padre, qué es eso?" preguntó Scorpius._

"_Nada" dijo su padre sin mirarlo a los ojos "vete"-_

"_Pero, papá…"._

"_¡Dije que te fueras!" gritó su padre._

_Scorpius se bajo de la cama y corrió como si de eso dependiese su vida, una vez en su dormitorio se sentó en una esquina incapaz de conciliar el sueño._

_Ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo único que veía era el cráneo y la serpiente._

Un gemido agudo se abrió camino por el sueño de Ginny, salto de la cama se puso su bata mientras peleaba con sus manos para anudar su bata fuertemente, escuchó como atrás Harry se peleaba con sus vaqueros mientras bajaban rápidamente a la sala.

James, Al y Lily estaban sentados con los ojos lagañosos mirando como Scorpius golpeaba al sofá en su sueño. James y Lily se miraban de forma desconcertante, mientras Al se salio de la manta y empezó a despertar a Scorpius "Vamos despiértate" dijo el. Scorpius se levanto rápidamente recorriendo la sala con la mirada. "Era solo una pesadilla" le dijo Al "Estas bien" Al se volteo para ver a Lily con cara deseosa "¿Lils Podrías conseguirle un faso de agua por favor?" Ella asintió y salió corriendo a la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua lleno y se lo entrego a Scorpius.

"L-l-lo S-s-siento" dijo Scorpius mientras sus dientes golpeaban el borde del vaso.

Lily se encogió de hombros "Todos tenemos pesadillas" ella lo acostó y puso la manta de nuevo alrededor de Scorpius, después de la crisis James se dio la vuelta y volvió a dormirse, Al volvió a su lugar en el suelo y Lily al final del sofá, ella no pudo dormir inmediatamente así q se recostó y miro fijamente a Scorpius.

Harry impulso a Ginny nuevamente hacía el dormitorio, Ginny cerró la puerta. "¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó.

"¿La pesadilla o Lily convirtiéndose en una mamá gallina ante nuestros ojos?" Preguntó Harry quitándose los vaqueros y subiendo perezosamente a la cama.

"Ambos" dijo Ginny metiéndose debajo del edredón y acurrucándose junto a Harry.

"No tengo idea".

"¿Esto puede esperar hasta la mañana?"

"Creo que si".

La mañana siguiente Harry bajo para comenzar el desayuno, James Al y Lily todavía estaban dormidos, fue a despertarlos "El desayuno estará listo pronto" dijo. James salio corriendo hacia las escaleras y entro al baño cerrando la puerta en la cara de Lily. El gemido frustrado de Lily llego hasta abajo. "¿Dónde esta Scorpius?" Le preguntó Harry a Al que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la manta alrededor de sus hombros.

"El estará despierto, usualmente lo hace".

Harry comenzó a entrar en la cocina y se giro preguntándole a Al "¿Por lo general tiene pesadillas?".

"No siempre, un par de veces por semana" dijo Al estirándose.

Harry sofoco a su hijo en un abrazo "Lo hiciste bien anoche, justo en el modo que tu tío Ron lo hacía conmigo cuando estábamos en el colegio".

"¿Tú tenías pesadillas papá?" pregunto Al incrédulo.

"Si, algunas bastante malas también" admitió Harry "Ahora ve a cepillarte los dientes, tu aliento podría matar a un Colacuernos Húngaro" dijo él enviando a Al hacía las escaleras con un golpe ligero en el trasero.

Harry entro a la cocina y encontró a Scorpius sentado en la mesa leyendo uno de los libros Muggles de James, alzo la vista tímidamente "Buenos días" dijo.

Antes de que Harry pudiese contestar, se escuchó como la voz de Lily le gritaba a James "¡James, apresúrate tienes el pelo de papá no tienes arreglo nunca va a acomodarse deja de molestarlo!".

"¡Vaya empleo el nuestro!" grito Ginny exasperada.

"Ustedes huelen bien" le replicó Lily.

"Si, esto es porque estamos limpios y no olemos como los calcetines sucios de James" vino la voz de Al.

Harry se giro a Scorpius con las cejas enarcadas "Es un poco loco aquí por las mañanas" dijo él excusándose.

Scorpius resopló "Debería verlos en las comidas 8 Weasleys y 2 Potters discutiendo por las tareas, de vez en cuando Parker se les une y se forma el caos" se río "Aunque todo lo compensan los juegos de Quidditch".

Harry puso la vena a calentar y empezó a preparar las tostadas. "¿Tienes pesadillas a menudo?" pregunto despreocupadamente, la cabeza de Scorpius se alzo rápidamente.

"¿Por qué se preocupa?"

Harry se encogió de hombros " Solía tener muchas pesadillas, desde los catorce hasta casi los dieciocho, algunas no eran exactamente pesadillas, pero bueno eso es otra historia" Harry examinó la espalda del rubio "Todavía las tengo,¿sabes?".

"¿Usted?"

"Si, está bien tener miedo de algo.¿Conoces a Rosie?" Scorpius asintió y Harry siguió " Su papá le tiene fobia a las arañas desde que tenía tres años, la mamá de Rosie tiene que matar a cualquier araña que entre a la casa" Harry hizo un pote de té y otro de chocolate. "Una cosa que aprendí, es que realmente ayuda a que uno hable de ello" La avena ya estaba lista, le dio a Scorpius junto con una taza llena de chocolate.

Scorpius le hecho leche y azúcar a su avena. "Era sobre mi primer encuentro con la marca de mi papá" admitió el jugando con su cuchara.

Harry se sentó en la mesa con su propio tazón de avena, le hecho leche y azúcar "¿Te pasa mucho esto?".

"No, por lo general soy yo corriendo hacia el gritando su nombre pero por más que grito nunca me hace caso, nunca me hará caso" dijo Scorpius mientras agarraba avena con su cuchara.

Harry suspiro "¿Comete el desayuno antes de que se enfríe ok? Scorpius asintió y obedientemente empezó a comerse la avena "Si nos necesitas…" añadió por accidente "Siempre puedes dirigirte a Ginny o a mi" Scorpius se quedo con la cuchara a mitad de camino a la boca.

"Gracias señor" dijo rápidamente pero fue ahogado por el grito de James, Al y Lily que entraban a la cocina para desayunar.

Harry se sentó en la parte de atrás de la silla y reflexiono que estas iban a ser las navidades más interesantes durante mucho tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aviso importante, el que lea esto no tiene permitido irse sin dejar un Review xD! si no sera fuertemente castigado**

**El botonsito verde los espera, el las ama con locura xD!**


	4. Domingo de Almuerzo

**Otro cap :D! tratando de como prometi, publicar por día :P!**

**Gracias a UsakitoPau, Saralpp, Daria, Daniela y gabiki18! y las que me dejan alerta y no reviews ._.! jajajaja a uds tambien gracias xq se que me leen**

**como sabran esta historia no me pertenece solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrutenla :P**

* * *

"Ok déjame asegurarme de que entendí todo" dijo Scorpius a Lily "Tu abuela y tu abuelo, el tío Bill y la tía Fleur que son los padres de Victorie, Madeline, Alexander y Nicholas, el tío Charlie y la tía Bronwyn que son los padres de Isabella, Aidan y Owen, el tío George y la tía Katie que son los padres de Jacob, Fred y Sophia, el tío Ron y la tía Hermione son los papás de Rosie y Hugo, entonces tu mamá y tu papá te tienen a ti a James y a Al junto con el ahijado de tu papa que es Teddy. ¿Me he olvidado de alguien?.

"Nop, eso es todo" dijo Lily distraídamente, luchando para ponerse su abrigo.

"Espera un minuto" Lily sintió una mano tirar la manga de su abrigo, para ponerlo en la posición adecuada y ayudarla a ponerse bien el abrigo, se volteo y vio a Scorpius detrás de ella mientras su mano alisaba el cuello del abrigo.

"Gracias" dijo ella, el se ruborizó y volteo la cabeza.

"¿Hacen esto todos los domingos?" susurró Scorpius inclinándose a Lily.

"Sip, por lo general lo hacemos todos excepto cuando ellos están en el colegio" Lily miro como las cabezas igual de despeinadas de Al y James bajaban las escaleras hablando seriamente "Algo va a pasar, tengo un presentimiento ellos nunca estas así de…" dijo Lily pensando en un termino "Amistosos" concluyó.

"¿Lily, Scorpius?" llamo Ginny ofreciéndole los polvos Floo, para que cada uno de ellos tomase un puñado, los vio desaparecer por la chimenea, miro a Harry que estaba apunto de seguir a los niños y le pregunto. "¿Piensas que debería haber ido uno de nosotros primero, para advertirles?".

Harry resopló "¿Piensas que todavía hay alguien en la familia que no sepa que tenemos al hijo de Malfoy vacacionando con nosotros?".

"Si tienes razón" rió Ginny "Somos lo peor guardando secretos entre nosotros".

"Cierto" murmuro Harry girando entre las llamas.

Ginny lanzo los polvos Floo en la chimenea y se dirigió a la Madriguera.

Cundo Lily cayó en la chimenea de la Madriguera fue recibida por un silencio sepulcral, Scorpius estaba parado al lado de la chimenea observando fijamente a Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George quienes lo miraban a su vez fijamente con la boca abierta.

"¡Por Merlín! ¡Es el hurón!" resoplo George.

"¿Tío George de que estas hablando?" exigió Lily "Este es Scorpius y esta en el mismo año que Al en Gryffindor" explico ella.

"Desde luego" Arthur elevó la mano para estrecharla con Scorpius "¿Dónde están mis modales? Arthur Weasley bienvenido".

Scorpius miro que era un hombre alto con el cabello arenoso que tiempo atrás había sido rojo igual que sus hijos y nietos "Scorpius Malfoy" dijo tomándole la mano a Arthur con cautela.

"¿Estás en Gryffindor?" preguntó Arthur amablemente.

"Si señor" Scorpius miró a todos los hombres que estaban en la sala "He estado jugando Quidditch con Victorie, Madeline, Isabella, Fred, Jacob, Parker, James y Al" dijo.

"Bueno, bueno" dijo Arthur tomándole la mano a Scorpius "Déjame presentarte al resto de la familia entonces".

La cabeza de Scorpius giraba, una señora rechoncha con un delantal le ofreció un puñado de galletas de chocolate, mientras Scorpius trataba de recordar los nombres y las caras de los numerosos tías y tíos y ni se diga de los ocho primos adicionales, Lily iba detrás de el y le agregaba información a medida que las personas iban siendo presentadas.

Después de haber terminado con las presentaciones, Scorpius se sentó encima de una silla mientras se comía sus galletas, Lily salio corriendo hacia el y lo tomó de la mano "¿Quieres ir afuera y tener una guerra de bolas de nieve con nosotros?" pregunto mientras Scorpius masticaba su galleta, el vio la multitud de gente en la cocina y asintió.

Afuera un hombre con el cabello de color turquesa brillante, organizaba a los niños en dos equipos poniendo un numero igual de primos pequeño con primos mas grandes."¿Quién es el?" señaló Scorpius.

"Es Teddy, el ahijado de papá y novio de Victorie" dijo Lily haciendo ruiditos de besos y riendo tontamente.

Teddy estaba diciendo las reglas del juego "¡Sin magia! Nada de encantamientos impermeables o que amortiguan o encantamientos convocadores o que desentierran, nada de bolas de nieve encantadas o fortalezas de nieve a no se que quieran que Molly les grite" hizo una pausa considerando "O Alguna de sus madres en realidad, tienen treinta minutos para hacer tantas bolas de nieve como puedan y una fortaleza de nieve. ¿Alguna pregunta?" después de un coro de "No" Teddy dijo "Bien, su tiempo comienza…¡Ahora!".

Scorpius y Lily empezaron a hacer desesperadamente sus bolas de nieve para unir estas a las que Alex, Sophie, Patrick y Rose hacían. Parker, Madeline, Fred y Teddy hicieron la fortaleza. Scorpius sintió que los treinta minutos habían pasado en diez. "¿Listos?" susurró Teddy con el cabello rubio como Scorpius "¡Ahora!" gritó y el aire se empezó a llenar de bolas de nieve.

Rose tenía una puntería terriblemente buena y cogió a James lanzándole una bola directamente a la cara, Al se comenzó a reír y Lily que era casi tan buena como Rose le dio en la cabeza, ambas sonrieron abiertamente y chocaron sus manos y luego siguieron lanzando sus bolas de nieve, todas con perfecta puntería.

El suministro de nieve no se redujo para nada y Teddy condujo una carga a la fortaleza del otro equipo, Patrick y Sophie se protegieron las espaldas y agarraron la bandera que era la bufanda roja que James cargaba ese día. Victorie dio un toque en el hombro a Teddy y le tiró un puñado de bolas de nieve a la cara, la guerra de bolas de nieve organizada se desintegro en un tumulto donde solo se veía la nieve volar. Incluso Scorpius no estaba seguro. Rose grito cuando Hugo le tiro un puñado de bolas de nieve en la espalda, todo paso como en los juegos de Quidditch, era igual de intenso, solo que nadie salió gravemente herido, nada que un rápido Episkey no solucionara.

La batalla terminó cuando Bill salió para decirles que la comida estaba lista, todos entraron para ser recibidos por una pared de padres resignados, que realizaron encantamientos secadores sobre la ropa de los más pequeños.

El almuerzo fue excepcionalmente tranquilo, los adultos decidieron que le iban a decir la verdad a los niños después del almuerzo y calculaban que tanto le dirían, los jóvenes mayores que no estaban en la escuela cambiaron miradas significativas al final de la mesa.

Finalmente después del almuerzo y que sirvieran el pudding, Bill apartó su plato indicándole a los demás "Bien, sabemos que les gustaría saber unas cuantas cosas".

"Papá" Victorie habló desde el final de la mesa "En realidad tenemos una lista de preguntas de las cuales nos gustaría tener respuestas, verdaderas respuestas, nada de tratar de esquivarnos como siempre han hecho" Victorie ofreció una mano "¿Rosie?" Rose se saco el pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Victorie.

Teddy se levantó y le dio un codazo a Scorpius "Venga compañero, vamos a dar un paseo" Scorpius asintió y Teddy y el agarraron sus abrigos y salieron por la puerta trasera. Victorie había advertido a Teddy sobre la conversación que ellos iban a tener con sus padres, y después de haber crecido alrededor de los Weasleys pensó que una salida estratégica seria lo mejor.

Victorie agarró el pergamino y miró a Harry fijamente, mirada que debió haber heredado de Molly. "Tío Harry ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la maldición asesina?".

"Que modo de empezar, Victorie" murmuró George.

Harry paso una mano por su cabello "Hmm… déjame ver ¿Cuántas veces fueron? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?".

"La primera cuando eras un bebé, la segunda cuando estabas en el cementerio, luego cuando abandonaste a los Dursleys, en el bosque y la ultima en aquel duelo" aventuró Hermione "Esto suma cinco veces".

"¿Sobreviviste a la maldición asesina cinco veces?" chirrió James.

"¡oh si!" Harry lo miró incomodo "La primera fue porque mi mamá murió para protegerme, ella tenía una oportunidad para salvarse y no lo hizo, utilizo magia muy muy vieja, fue como conseguí esto" dijo Harry frotando la cicatriz de su frente "Los demás fueron principalmente suerte, excepto en el bosque, eso es mucho mas complicado, las otras tres…" Harry se encogió de hombros "Aquellos fueron la maldición unida a un encanto que hice, ¿Lo ven? Solo suerte".

"Pero Tío Harry, eso fue chulo" gritó Fred.

"No cuando la gente te mira fijamente todo el tiempo" Dijo Katie con voz agria, Fred se encogió ante el tono de voz de su madre.

"La mitad de lo que hice, fue porque tuve ayuda" dijo Harry con fatiga "Yo no lo hubiese podido hacer a mis diecisiete sin Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dobby…".

"¿Quién es Dobby?" preguntó Lily.

"Un elfo domestico, rompió el brazo de Harry en segundo año" Ron sonrió abiertamente "Encantó una Bludger para sacar a Harry del campo de Quidditch".

"Si, fue realmente gracioso" replico Harry.

"Pero lo liberaste" le recordó Hermione.

"Tenía que hacerlo, el no merecía a la familia a la que estaba destinado" protestó Harry.

"Bien, siguiente pregunta….¿Por qué consiguieron tu y el tío Ron premios de la escuela en su segundo año?".

"Por mi" dijo Ginny de repente "Alguien dejo caer una de las pertenencias de Voldemort en mis cosas de la escuela cuando fuimos a comprar material para mi primer año. Era un diario, pensé que seria un diario común y escribí en el por eso me utilizó" Sintió la mano de Harry sostener la suya, ella lo apretó en señal de gratitud "Me usó para abrir algo llamado la cámara de los secretos y con ello asustaba a los profesores y estudiantes de Hogwarts con un basilisco" Ginny hizo una pausa para tomar aliento "Él me bajo a la cámara de los secretos para que muriera, pero Harry y Ron vinieron para salvarme" soltó una pequeña risa triste hacia Harry "Harry mató al basilisco y a la parte de Voldemort que estaba en aquel diario".

"Pero eso fue suerte" dijo Harry "Si el Fénix de Dumbledore, no me hubiese traído el sombrero seleccionador y la espada de Gryffindor no se que hubiera sido…" sacudió la cabeza "Casi muero, el colmillo del basilisco se enterró en mi brazo, si Fawkes no hubiera estado allí… Las lagrimas del Fénix son curativas, incluso para el veneno de basilisco".

"¿Dónde estabas tú papá?" preguntó Hugo pensativamente.

"Tratando de desmontar una pared de los escombros que cayeron cuando el profesor de DCLO intentó lanzarnos a Harry y a mi un Obliviate con mi varita rota. Menudo tipo, todavía esta en San Mungo" rió Ron en silencio.

"Llamar a Lockhart profesor es ir demasiado lejos ¿No crees?" pregunto Percy.

"Él era bastante inútil" dijo Katie de acuerdo con Percy.

"El puesto estaba maldito" Explicó Charlie "Desde que Voldemort fue derrotado, nadie duraba más de un año".

"¿En serio?" preguntó Madeline "Pensé que era un tipo de leyenda urbana".

"Nop. Es verdad, nosotros tuvimos dos realmente buenos, el papá de Teddy y Ojo-Loco Moody… Bueno era alguien haciéndose pasar por Ojo-Loco" Reflexiono George.

"¿Por qué solo duraron un año si eran tan buenos?" pregunto James. DCLO era su materia favorita.

"Remus era un hombre lobo, entonces estuvo forzado a irse" dijo Harry "Es la razón por la que Hermione trabaja tanto por los derechos de los hombres lobo, y acerca de Ojo-Loco el no era en realidad Ojo-Loco era un mortífago utilizando la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por Ojo-Loco".

"Pero realmente aprendimos de el" dijo Hermione con arrepentimiento.

"¿Qué es un mortífago?" pregunto Rose.

"Seguidores de Voldemort" dijo Arthur "La mayoría de ellos murieron en la ultima batalla… Hay unos cuantos que todavía están vivos, aunque no están activos".

"¿Qué es el torneo de los tres magos?" preguntó Isabella.

"Fue una competición entre Ogwarts, Beauxbatons, y Durmstrang" dijo Fleur "Cada colegio tenia un campeón escogido por el cáliz de fuego y participaba en tres pruebas, era… peligroso" sacudió su cabeza "Arry y yo competimos".

"Si tío Harry, aquel libro que Rosie encontró dijo que tu habías ganado" dijo Jacob.

"¿Qué libro es ese?" preguntó Harry perplejo.

"Brujas y Magos famosos del vigésimo siglo" dijo Rose con puntualidad.

"Desde luego" murmuró Harry amotinadamente.

"¿Entonces es verdad?" preguntó James.

"Si" suspiró Harry.

"Pero la copa del torneo de los tres magos era una trampa, el Ojo-Loco falso lo hizo, y básicamente se aseguró que Harry llegara al centro del laberinto quitándole cualquier obstáculo de encima para que al tocar la copa esta lo trasladara a un cementerio" dijo Hermione conociendo que a Harry no le gustaba hablar de eso "Junto con otro estudiante que estaba con el. Él fue asesinado" termino ella silenciosamente.

Harry trago con fuerza "Cuando la maldición asesina de Riddle fue lanzada a mi cuando era un bebé, Voldemort desapareció, necesitó mi sangre para volver. En el cementerio donde su padre fue enterrado extrajo unos huesos y junto con mi sangre el recuperó su cuerpo y luchamos en un duelo".

"¿Quién es Riddle?" preguntó Owen con una mirada confusa.

"Era el verdadero nombre de Voldemort" dijo Ginny "Tom Riddle, el odiaba su nombre. Su padre era un Muggle y Riddle odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con Muggles, entonces cambio su nombre".

"¿Por qué el odiaba a los Muggles si su padre era uno?" preguntó Alexander.

"Esa es una larga historia y no tengo ganas de entrar en el tema ahora mismo" dijo Harry.

"¿El Ejercito de Dumbledore?" inquirió Al.

"Ah, el Ejercito de Dumbledore" sonrió abiertamente George "Nuestra organización de estudiantes ilícita".

"¿Por qué era ilícita?" Preguntó Madeline

"Nosotros teníamos a un funcionario de Ministerio en Hogwarts. Umbridge. Ella prohibió todos los grupos estudiantiles y por eso nos reuníamos en secreto" explico Ginny.

"Ese año el ministerio trato de tomar Hogwarts" dijo Percy " Personalmente pienso que fue estupido intentarlo"

"Luchamos contra un grupo de mortífago en el Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio cuando yo estaba en cuarto año" dijo Ginny" "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y yo".

"¿Por qué hicieron algo tan chiflado?" grito Parker, pasmado.

"Ay, muchacho" Harry apoyo la espalda en el respaldo de la silla "Cuando yo estaba en mi quinto año, Riddle y yo teníamos un tipo de conexión… Nosotros podíamos ver lo que el otro pensaba, si una emoción fuerte lo embargaba. El me hizo pensar que mi padrino estaba siendo torturado en el Departamento de Misterios, entonces nosotros seis fuimos a rescatarlo".

"Pero todo había sido un terrible error. El me hizo ver algo que no era verdad, y mi padrino termino muerto debido a eso" Harry se quito los lentes y se froto la cara con una mano. "Aquella culpa me dio pesadillas durante cuatro años" dijo Harry a Al, quien asintió al recordar el comentario que Harry le había hecho esa mañana. Finalmente tenía sentido.

La cocina quedo en silencio durante un momento, hasta que Rose preguntó tímidamente. "¿Cómo fue la batalla de Hogwarts?".

"¿Cuál, Rosie?" pregunto Ron.

"La primera".

"Mortifagos atacaron el castillo mientras Dumbledore y Harry estaban tratando de encontrar un modo de derrotar a Riddle" dijo Ginny.

"Fue cuando murió Dumbledore".

"¿Y la segunda?" preguntó James.

"Fue cuando murió Fred" dijo Molly.

"Fue un año después de la primera guerra" dijo George suavemente.

"Nosotros, Harry, Hermione y yo, pasamos aproximadamente ocho o nueve meses tratando de encontrar caminos para derrotar a Voldemort. Por lo general tratando de evitar que los mortífago nos encontraran" Ron pareció mas interesado en un grano de la mesa.

"¿A que te refieres con 'caminos'?" preguntó Victorie estrechando los ojos.

"Riddle dividió su alma en siente partes y las puso en diferentes objetos, para poder matarlo tuvimos que destruirlos" dijo Hermione.

"Pero uno de ellos era yo" dijo Harry mirando a sus niños, y vio las miradas de miedo y temor sobre sus caras, eso era exactamente lo que él había querido evitar. "Tuve que morir" terminó el silenciosamente.

"Pero papá tu no estas muerto" indicó Al, como si lo que dijo Harry fuese irrazonable.

"No, no lo estoy" Harry a ciegas alcanzó las manos de Ginny, tuvo que tocarla para poder continuar. "Pero la parte del trato era que tenía que sacrificarme para salvar a los demás, yo tenía una opción, aunque después de la maldición asesina no sabía si volvería o no" se encogió de hombros "Aunque la parte de Riddle que estaba en mi murió".

"Y lo mataste" susurró James.

"No" contestó Harry automáticamente "El se mato, tenía una oportunidad para demostrar cualquier clase de remordimiento por todo el daño que había hecho, pero no lo hizo. Su maldición asesina echada sobre mi encantamiento de desame, agregándole que usaba una varita que no lo había escogido".

"¿Entonces todo lo que dijo Ollivander sobre que la varita mágica escoge al mago es cierto?" preguntó Rose con escepticismo.

"Es cierto".

"¿Entonces por eso la gente te mira fijamente?" pregunto Al mirándolo con una cara de desconcierto.

"No a mi solamente. A todos nosotros, no hice nada solo. Si yo no hubiese tenido a Ron o Hermione ese año que pasamos escapando de mortífagos, yo no habría sido capaz de tener éxito. Sin la ayuda de Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, Katie, Penny. Molly o Arthur o la Orden del Fénix no hubiera ganado aquella batalla…." Harry se calmo.

"¿Por qué no se molestaron en decirnos esto antes a cualquiera de nosotros?" exigió Victoire.

"Solamente quisimos poner aquellos dos últimos años en el pasado y vivir sin miedo por primera vez en años" dijo Arthur con cuidado "Todos nosotros sabíamos que algún día se lo tendríamos que decir en un momento u otro. Solamente no sabíamos cuando".

"Es difícil para nosotros hablar de ello" añadió George.

"Hablar de ello, hace que lo volvamos a vivir una vez mas" indicó Ginny, mirando a Harry.

"Todos nosotros tuvimos pesadillas de eso durante semanas y meses" masculló Ron.

"Pueden ver porque esto era algo que no queríamos hablar con ustedes" dijo Charlie pesadamente "Nosotros no tratábamos de ocultarlo".

Los primos cambiaron miradas entre ellos. "Gracias" susurró Victorie. Ella se levanto y le hizo señas a los demás para irse al viejo cuarto que había sido de Fred y George.

"Bueno, esto pudo haber sido peor" dijo Harry irónicamente, cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró de golpe detrás de ello.

* * *

Como la sesión continuaba en la cocina, Scorpius y Teddy anduvieron a lo largo de la vereda nevosa hacia la colina Stoatshead "Entonces eres el hijo de Draco" dijo Teddy.

Scorpius asintió "¿Conoces a mi padre?".

"¿No sabes?".

"¿Qué?".

"Tu abuela Narcissa es la hermana de mi abuela, lo que nos hace primos".

"¿Estás en Slytherin, entonces?" dijo Scorpius mirando a Teddy de reojo.

"¡Merlin, no! Gryffindor como mi papá".

"¿Y a tu abuela no le importó?".

"No. Ella estuvo orgullosa de mí, ya que su familia la había desconocido cuando ella se caso un nacido de Muggles, ellos no podían desconocerme por que ya lo estaba" dijo Teddy encogiéndose "No importa, yo tengo a Harry y Ginny, Molly y Arthur y el resto de ellos" Teddy examinó seriamente al muchacho que caminaba trabajosamente sobre la nieve a su lado "¿Lo tomó bien tu familia que quedaras en Gryffindor?".

"Mi madre parece estar bien con ello".

"¿Pero tu padre no?" Scorpius negó con su cabeza "Ah".

"No importa" dijo Scorpius a Teddy.

Ellos anduvieron en silencio durante varios minutos antes de que Scorpius preguntara "¿Qué hablan ellos allí?".

"De la guerra y cual fue su participación" dijo Teddy medio encogiéndose.

"Ah" Scorpius permaneció tranquilo de nuevo "¿Teddy?".

"¿Si?".

"¿Cómo haces lo de tu cabello?".

Teddy se rió "Soy un Metamorphmagus, puedo cambiar mi aspecto a mi voluntad, mi mama lo era".

"Ah, Al me lo había dicho, pero no me dijo que había querido decir con Metamorphmagus" dijo Scorpius con cuidado tanteando la palabra desconocida. Miro a Teddy "¿A quien te pareces realmente?" .

Teddy miró a Scorpius con sorpresa. "Bueno, algo así…" sus ojos se enfocaron y su cabello puntiagudo color turquesa cambio a arenoso. Teddy no cambió su aspecto drásticamente. Tenía los ojos grises de su padre y la cara en forma de corazón de su madre, pero se parecía mucho a su papá.

"Gracias".

"De nada".

Scorpius d repente se paro "Me alegro que seas parte de mi familia".

"Gracias" dijo Teddy desconcertado ante la Franqueza de Scorpius. Andrómeda le había advertido que él podría ser distante, considerando la influencia de su padre. Pero Scorpius no era lo que había esperado en absoluto.

"¿Piensas que habrán terminado?" Scorpius comenzaba a tener frío.

"Ya tendrían que haber terminado" Giraron y se dirigieron de nuevo a la madriguera.

* * *

**Si llegarón hasta acá de verdad gracias! recuerden no irse sin dejarme review jajaja xD!**


	5. Eso no Importa

**¡Aquí les mando otro cap! Iamalonefordanny-19 me pidio que pusiera el link de la historia original aqui se los dejo www. fanfiction. net /s/ 395448 /6/ Questions_and_Answers**

**de** **little0bird. **

**Muchas gracias a "saralpp, Daria, gabiki18, Iamalonefordanny-19, Daniela, Galactus, Karla y a todos aquellos que me leyeron :D!".**

**Como ya saben esta historia no me pertenece solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Lily, James y Al se encontraban sentados en el piso del viejo dormitorio de Fred. Lily se recostó contra James mientras el la rodeaba por los hombros. Por una vez, los dieciocho primos estaban tranquilos. "Papá murió" susurró Al en silencio.

"Si" gruñó James.

Al parecer era todo lo que ellos lograban decir. Parker estaba sentado sobre la vieja cama de Fred, mientras Al apoyaba su cabeza en la rodilla de Parker. "Cuando yo tenia nueve años, papá me dijo que tuvo muchos problemas en la escuela" dijo con la voz sofocada por los vaqueros de Parker "Pensé que eran problemas como en los que se meten normalmente James, Fred y Jacob.

Los ojos de Rose se estrecharon "Dieciocho. Mamá tenía dieciocho cuando ellos se escaparon" hizo una pausa para sacar cuentas "Papá tenía diecisiete años, tío Harry también".

"¿Cómo lo hicieron?" preguntó Sophie intimidada.

"No se" dijo Fred "Trabajando juntos, supongo".

El cuarto quedo en silencio una vez mas.

Isabella observo las caras nerviosas de Lily, James y Al. De todos, ellos eran los mas afectados pensó "¿Ustedes tres están bien?".

James asintió "Es solamente mucho por asimilar, todavía no entiendo ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué Voldemort lo hizo su objetivo?".

La cabeza de Victorie dio un golpe contra la pared. "¿Quién sabe? Me parece que muchos magos y brujas Oscuros tienen ese tipo de reacciones de ensañarse con alguien. Por la pureza de la sangre y todas esas tonterías" resopló "Cuando Teddy y yo empezamos a salir conseguimos mucho de ese rechazo por la parte de Slytherin".

"¿Por como es?" preguntó Owen. Él adoraba a Teddy.

"Seguramente porque no solo los Weasleys somos los traidores de sangre más grandes en el mundo" comenzó Jacob

"Todos se casaron con algún nacido de Muggles o mestizo" termino Fred.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" preguntó Lily.

"No tengo idea" dijo Parker. "Pero Ted consiguió mucho rechazo debido a su padre y Victorie debido a su madre".

"¿Entonces?" dijo Hugo de manera desafiante.

"La mayoría de aquellos viejos pura sangre de las familias de Slytherin piensan que mezclar la pureza de la sangre es malo" explico Madeline "Sobre todo con personas a las que ellos creen inferiores al ser humano, como hombres lobo y Veelas".

"Y hay muchos nacidos de Muggle que son mejores en la mágia que la mitad de aquellos sangre pura" declaro Parker riéndose a carcajadas "Como aquel obeso idiota del año de James. ¿Cómo es que se llama?".

"Goyle" dijo James.

"Si, él. El tiene la sangre más pura que todos nosotros, pero esta aproximadamente a dos pasos de ser una Mecha" rió en silencio Parker.

"Siempre van a haber idiotas que seguirán con esas creencias" reflexionó Isabella.

"¿Y qué hacen ustedes?" preguntó Al.

"Ignorarlos" Dijo Victorie estirándose "No vale la pena preocuparse por eso".

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" Murmuró James que todavía guardaba rencor hacia Nott y en incidente del hígado de dragón.

_________________________________________________________________________

Abajo en la cocina, los adultos compartían una botella de whisky de fuego "Maldición solo llename todo el vaso" murmuró George empujando su vaso hacia Arthur.

Harry empujo el suyo también hacía Arthur "A mi también".

"Podrían solo pasarse la botella" dijo Ron en voz baja.

"Puede ser" dijo estando de acuerdo Charlie "Pero entonces tendría que compartir y no estoy seguro de querer hacer eso ahora mismo".

Harry apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa. "¿Por qué parezco haber sido pisoteado por Buckbeak?"

"Siempre estas así, por aquella cosa que dices llamar cabello" comentó George, tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

"Gracias George" contestó Harry.

"Cuando quieras, compañero"

Arthur les pasó a George y Harry los vasos llenos. "Salud" dijo Harry a nadie en especial y se tomo de un trago el Whisky que viajó a través de su garganta quemándola. Empujó el vaso otra vez a Arthur. "Más por favor" pidió con voz ronca.

Arthur le llenó el vaso "No te lo bebas todo de una, ¿OK?"

"Fue solamente el primero" le aseguró Harry, tomando el vaso y bebiendo de su contenido.

La puerta trasera se abrió y Teddy y Scorpius asomaron sus cabezas cautelosamente "¿Nadie murió?" entró Teddy preguntando.

"No esta vez" contestó Bill.

Teddy agarró el abrigo de Scorpius y lo colgó en un gancho. "¿Dónde están los demás?".

"Arriba en mi viejo cuarto, creo" dijo George

"Vamos, Scorpius. Veamos en que problema podemos meternos hoy" Dijo Teddy conduciendo al mas joven por las escaleras.

"Grandioso, aquellos dos se hablan como si…" dijo Ron que miraba fijamente a Scorpius mientras se iba.

"Están emparentados, lo sabes" dijo Harry "Primos" añadió amablemente.

"¿Lo son?" preguntó Bill mirando a Harry con sorpresa.

"Andrómeda es hermana de Narcissa" informó Harry.

"¿En serio?" habló Bronwyn que había estado callada "Ellos no están muy bien en estos momentos ¿cierto?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso de Narcissa Malfoy?" preguntó Charlie con interés.

Bronwyn se encogió "De vez en cuando pasa por San Mungo cada cierto tiempo" Charlie la miró fijamente como si no hubiese vivido con ella durante casi veinte años "¿Qué?" le dijo.

"Nunca me lo contaste" replicó él.

"¿Alguna vez has oído algo llamado la confidencialidad del paciente?"

"Bueno, si pero…"

"Pero nada, Charlie. ¿Qué suponía que tenia que hacer, llegar en la cena y decirte adivina a quien atendí hoy? Desde luego que no". Bronwyn lo miro duramente "Creo que los vapores del aliento de dragón te están pudriendo el cerebro".

La boca de Charlie se cerro. "Tienes razón" masculló él. "No sé en que estaba pensando".

"Además Charlie, no es así como hacen las cosas la personas como Narcisaa" añadió Bill dándole un Zape a Charlie en la cabeza.

Harry sacó su varita mágica y comenzó a limpiar la mesa. Mientras que en su casa podía lavar los platos con el método Muggle, era imposible hacerlo en la madriguera pasaría en ello toda la noche. Siempre ayudaba a Molly a limpiar le parecía lo justo después de que ella cocinara.

Después de que todo fue guardado en su sitio, llego la hora de marcharse a casa. Harry fue arriba al cuarto de Fred siguiendo el coro de aplausos que los niños hacían. Estuvo de pie en el marco de la puerta, todos los niños llenaban el cuarto. Teddy cumpliría veinte en Abril y Victorie dieciocho en Marzo. Aidan cumpliría siete en Mayo. Hugo jugaba Ajedrez con Parker, Harry miro el juego durante unos minutos. Parker jugaba bien, había aprendido de Ron. Pero Hugo era mucho mejor "Jaque mate" anunció Hugo.

"Me estoy empezando a enfadar" gritó Parker

"¿Cuántas veces te ha ganado?" preguntó Patrick.

"Demasiado para contarlas" suspiró Parker.

"No te preocupes, Parker" dijo Al "Rosie tampoco puede ganarle a Hugo".

"Si, ella heredo de su mamá el talento en el ajedrez" dijo Ron, Harry no lo había escuchado subir las escaleras "Venga ustedes dos, es hora de irnos a casa".

"¿Nosotros, también?" prenguntó James.

"Si, ustedes también" dijo Harry pacientemente. James, Al, Lily y Scorpius bajaron las escaleras para juntar sus cosas.

"¿¡Eh, Papá!?" la voz de James salió de algún lugar entre la multitud de pelirrojos.

"¿Si, James?"

"¿Podemos ver una película cuando lleguemos a casa, antes de irnos a dormir por favor?"

"Tal vez, hay que preguntarle a tu madre".

"Pero papá, estamos de vacaciones" indicó James.

"Cierto" Harry se subió las gafas y se pellizco el puente de la nariz. Se le estaba haciendo muy frecuente ese gesto. "Bien, ¿Una película entonces? Pero después se irán a la cama sin protestar".

"Absolutamente" James se lanzó por la muchedumbre de adultos y se fue a donde estaban Lily, Al y Scorpius esperando a Harry y Ginny. "¡Veremos Star Wars!"

"Has creado un mounstro" dijo Ginny mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

"Podría ser peor" dijo Harry doblando su cabeza para oler el cabello de Ginny "Pudo haber sido como Dudley a esa edad".

Cuando llegaron a la casa Ginny y Harry mandaron a los niños a ponerse la Pijama. Podían escuchar desde abajo su conversación "¿Qué es exactamente Star Wars?" preguntó Scorpius.

"¡Es la mejor película que existe!" dijo James desde su cuarto comenzando a cantar la canción de la película.

Harry miró a Ginny enarcando las cejas "Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo" le informó

"¿Ah si?"

"Sip" miró a Ginny "La mejor es _Rear Window"_ dijo con aires de suficiencia.

Ella negó con su cabeza "Sigues siendo como cuando tenías doce años, ¿Lo sabes?".

"Sip, y por eso me amas" Harry se inclinó para besar a Ginny en la boca.

"Ewww. ¿Tienen que hacer eso?" la voz de Lily los interrumpió.

"Si, tenemos que hacerlo" dijo Ginny. Lily hizo un sonido de repugnancia y decidió irse al sofá con su conejito favorito, los muchachos bajaron las escaleras pareciendo una ráfaga de mantas y camisetas de Quidditch. "Bien, pueden agarrar lo que quieran del refrigerador, su padre y yo estaremos en la oficina, ¿ok?".

"Bien mami, gracias" dijo James esperando con impaciencia que Ginny y Harry se fueran.

"Todavía podemos quedarnos aquí" amenazó Harry. Ginny y el se dirigieron a la oficina y cerraron la puerta. El giro su cuello y sus huesos hicieron múltiples sonidos, ella se puso detrás de el y empezó a masajear sus músculos tensos.

"Pudo haber sido peor" murmuró ella.

"Supongo".

"Todo esta bien Harry" él se encogió. Ginny hizo una mueca detrás de su cabeza y le pellizco fuertemente el hombro.

"¡Hey, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" exclamó frotando la zona donde lo había pellizcado.

"Para de pensar, es una orden"

"No estoy pensando" dijo de mal humor.

Ginny se rió "Si lo estas" Volteo la silla y se sentó en el regazo de Harry. "No te gusta hablar del tema porque te cuestionas el noventa y nueve por ciento las decisiones que tomaste. Y luego te pones a pensar en que todavía te sientes culpable, después de casi veinte años.

"Te lo dije después de la guerra ni una bruja o mago te culpó por perder a algún miembro de su familia. Era una guerra y las personas mueren en las guerras. Suele pasar".

"Lo sé" Harry tiro a Ginny hacia atrás acomodándola contra el cuerpo de él "Todavía no lo dejo ir".

"Lo sé, amor"

Harry se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos. "¿Sabías que después de la batalla siempre quise hacer dos cosas?"

"No" dijo Ginny sorprendida, él se había ido horas después de la batalla al dormitorio de los muchachos en la torre de Gryffindor y durmió durante treinta y seis horas seguidas, ella lo había encontrado en su cama totalmente vestido y todavía asqueroso por la batalla.

"Bueno, lo primero que quise hacer fue dormir en una verdadera cama. No había dormido en una desde Septiembre cuando Ron, Hermione y yo abandonamos Grimmauld Place, estaba tan agotado que pensé que dormiría una semana".

"¿Y la otra?".

Harry se retorció inconforme "Quería encontrarte y…" dijo ruborizándose.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ginny fascinada.

Harry apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla mirando al techo "Quise encontrarte y llevarte hasta mi dormitorio, cerrar la puerta y poner un encantamiento silencioso y hacerte mía como un insensato" confesó con voz baja.

Ginny lo miro con asombro. "¿Por qué?"

"No sé, todo era muerte y destrucción, y tu eras tan hermosa. Cuando te vi entrar a mi cuarto comprendí cuanto te amaba y que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo" sonrió abiertamente y de un modo avergonzado se encogió. "No estaba seguro de cómo poderte expresar esto" miró a Ginny. "¿Piensas que soy un enfermo mental, verdad?" Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Papá?" La silueta de Al estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, vestía una pijama holgada de los _Montrose Magpies_ y llevaba unos calcetines.

"¿Cuánto has oído?" exigió Harry. Ginny intentó no reírse de la expresión mortificada de Harry.

"Nada" dijo Al entrado a la oficina "Acabo de venir" Ginny soltó una risa tonta ante la rigidez del cuerpo de Harry. Al se dirigió a la silla y se sentó en los apoyabrazos. "Quiero preguntarte algo sobre hoy".

Harry rodeo a Al en un semi-abrazo y le preguntó. "¿Qué quieres saber?".

"Dijiste que tuviste que morir" dijo Al despacio.

"Si"

"¿Cómo fue que moriste si ahorita no estas muerto?".

"¿Sabes que una parte del alma de Riddle esta en mi no?" Al asintió como respuesta. "Tuve que estar dispuesto a morir ya que si no moría, la parte de Riddle que estaba en mi no iba a destruirse. Habían estas cosas…. Que me ayudaron, como mi intención no era engañar la muerte o vivir para siempre…" Harry paso su mano por el cabello revuelto de Al. "Pude poseer estas tres cosas mágicas al mismo tiempo, que fueron las que me salvaron".

"¿Qué les paso a esas cosas?" preguntó Al con ojos muy abiertos.

"Uno esta enterrado y espero que se quede así. El otro se perdió y espero nunca lo encuentren, serían muy peligrosas en manos incorrectas".

"¿Y el tercero?".

Harry se inclinó y le susurro en el oído a Al "Todavía lo tengo, lo heredé de mi papá".

"¿Puedo verlo?" El entusiasmo iluminó la pequeña cara de Al.

"No esta noche, enano. Tal vez antes de que vuelvas a la escuela".

"¿Prometido?".

"Prometido" Al se giró satisfecho y se fue de nuevo a la sala. Se detuvo y volvió a la silla donde Ginny y Harry estaban sentados.

"¿Saben, acerca de todo lo que nos contaron esta tarde?" preguntó.

"Si" dijo Ginny "¿Qué pasa?"

"No parece haber pasado en realidad".

"Créeme hijo, en realidad paso" dijo Harry secamente.

"Si, pero esa persona… Parece una más de las películas de allá" dijo Al señalando hacia la sala donde la estridente voz de Darth Vader se escuchaba. "Ustedes solo son mi papá y mi mamá" con esto Al se dirigió a la sala.

"Agradezco a Merlín por ello" murmuró Ginny.

* * *

**Gracias :D! recuerden no irse sin dejar Review :P!**


	6. Problemas para dormir

**Otro cap más :D Gracias a : "Daniela, saralpp, NyraPotter, Karla, Usakitopau(te extrañe xD), gabiki18, Daria, Mi Ic hermosa....**

**Como ya saben esta historia no es mía solo me adjudico la traducción :D disfrutenla.**

* * *

Los cuatro niños subieron para irse a dormir "Pero papá, yo no tengo sueño" protesto Lily aun cuando un amplio bostezo la contradijo.

"Desde luego que no" dijo Harry metiendo a Lily en la cama.

"¿Papá?".

"¿Si Lily?".

"No entiendo lo que quisieron decir tú el tío Ron, mi mamá y la tía Hermione".

"Lo sé, pero si quieres preguntarme a mi o a tú mama algo, prometo que trataremos de contestarte" dijo Harry quitando el cabello de la cara de Lily "Pero ahorita no" dijo el mientras veía como Lily trataba de formular una pregunta. "Es tarde y sé de alguien que tiene que ir a dormir".

"¿En serio? ¿Quién?" Preguntó Lily con una mirada divertida.

"Alguien llamado Lily Potter" dijo Ginny "¿La conoces?".

"No la conozco" respondió Lily automáticamente seguida de una risa tonta.

"Buenas noches, Lils" dijo Ginny besando su mejilla.

"Buenas noches mami" dijo Lily medio dormida.

"Buenas noches Lily"

"Buenas noches papá" masculló Lily.

Harry cerró la puerta y él y Ginny se dirigieron al cuarto de Al. Scorpius estaba sentado en la cama plegable, sorprendido de ver a Harry y Ginny en la entrada. Al salto de su cama para ir a abrazar a sus padres "Buenas noches papá, buenas noches mamá" dijo antes de subirse a la cama nuevamente.

Ginny miró a Scorpius "¿Estas bien ahí? ¿Necesitas una sabana adicional?".

"No gracias, estoy bien".

Ginny asintió. "Bien, pero si necesitas algo estamos justo abajo en el pasillo". Scorpius dio una breve cabezada y comenzó metódicamente a alisar las arrugas del edredón. "Buenas noches" dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

Scorpius cabeceó otra vez, no muy seguro de hablar. Se deslizo debajo del edredón cuando Ginny y Harry cerraron la puerta. El había pasado su vida entera escuchando cosas desagradables sobre los Weasleys y Harry Potter, sobre todo de su padre. Pero en el camino se había dado cuenta que era bien tratado por cada Wesley o Potter en la escuela, y ni hablar del resto de la familia esa tarde que lo habían tratado tan bien como Ginny y Harry, todo eso lo había hecho dudar de lo que aprendió de pequeño. Su estomago se revolvió pensando que un día el dejaría atrás todo lo que sabía y empezaría desde el principio una vez más.

Scorpius se enroscó en el edredón casi al borde del sueño. Lo ultimo que pensó antes de dormirse completamente era que Lily no olía como las niñas de su edad, la mayoría de las niñas de nueve años olían a mermelada, pero ella olía como a lavanda. ¿Qué se echaba en el cabello?.

Harry echó un vistazo en la habitación de James, había estado últimamente delicado sobre si alguien entraba a su cuarto sin su permiso. ¡Pero si solo tenía trece años! "¡Eh! James" dijo entrando al cuarto. La cabeza de James se alzo del libro que leía.

"¡Eh!".

Harry fue a sentarse al borde de la cama de James. "James, te debo una disculpa".

"¿Por qué?" James tenía una expresión perpleja.

"Yo debí haberte dicho todo esto antes de ir a la escuela" Harry tomó una bocanada de aire. "Cometí contigo el mismo error que Dumbledore hizo conmigo, había tanto que él que tuvo que haberme dicho desde el principio y no me dijo de mis padres o Riddle si no hasta casi cumplir los dieciséis." La mano de Harry se elevo para acariciar el cabello desordenado de James. "Yo debí haber confiado en que eras lo suficiente mayor para manejar todo esto".

James miró a su papá en shock. "No te preocupes, papá" logró tartamudear. James miro su libro durante un momento y luego se inclinó para sorpresa de Harry a abrazarlo. James también había estado delicado con eso de los abrazos.

Harry asfixió un rato más a James dándole un abrazo fuerte. "Buenas noches hijo".

"Buenas noches papá" masculló James sobre el hombro de Harry.

"No te quedes hasta muy tarde, ¿Ok?".

"¿Media hora más?".

"Bien, entonces me largo" Harry desordenó el cabello de James, se levantó y se marcho del cuarto cerrando la puerta, se sonrío a si mismo. James siempre pedía media hora más, y siempre se dormía a los diez minutos, debido a eso la lámpara estaba programada para apagarse a las once.

Harry entro a su cuarto y se cepilló los dientes, de manera cansada se quitó el suéter, la camisa de botones que tenía debajo y los vaqueros amontonándolos en el suelo a un lado de la cama, llevando sólo sus boxers y una camiseta Harry se deslizo debajo de la cama, volviendo a revivir todo lo que había pasado esa tarde en la madriguera. Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió a Ginny entrar a la cama con el. Harry miro la trenza que Ginny se había hecho en el cabello y tiro de ella. "No sé porque haces eso" comento "Si sabes que siempre la voy a deshacer en algún punto de la media noche".

Ginny recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, arropándose con la sabana. "Esto te da algo que hacer cuando te despiertas en la noche" cambió su posición de modo que pudiese verle la cara "Oí lo que le dijiste a James".

"¿Ah?".

"Si" Dijo Ginny pasando sus dedos por los brazos de Harry "estuvo bien que se lo dijeras".

"Si, fue algo que quise decir" Harry entrelazó sus manos con las de Ginny y se las llevo a la boca para besar las yemas de sus dedos. "Nosotros tuvimos que habérselos dicho antes de que empezaran la escuela".

"Al menos ahora lo saben" Ginny se alzó para poder capturar los labios de Harry "¿Serás capaz de dormir?" preguntó preocupada de que pudiese tener pesadillas.

"Creo que estaré bien" las manos de Harry se deslizaron hacia el trasero de Ginny, quitó la trenza de su cabello haciendo que los rizos de Ginny cayeran de forma desordenada sobre su espalda, le sonrió abiertamente. "Pensando que seré recompensado".

"Muchacho tonto".

"Buenas noches Gin".

* * *

_Quirrell quitándose el turbante, revelando una cara detrás de su cabeza… Ron estando inmóvil sobre el tablero de ajedrez, después de que la reina blanca lo capturara… Hermione petrificada… Las Acromantulas… Ginny tirada sobre el piso húmedo y sucio de la Cámara de los secretos, su cabello largo y rojo desparramado… Sirius vestido de manera asquerosa recién salido de Azkaban, con los dientes contraídos en una mueca levantando la varita sobre Colagusano… Remus transformándose ante sus ojos… El cuerpo de Cedric en el cementerio… Sus padres saliendo de la varita mágica de Riddle… Cedric pidiendo que llevara su cuerpo a la escuela… Ojo-Loco convirtiéndose en Barty Crouch Jr… Umbridge castigándolo "No debo decir mentiras" escrito en el dorso de su mano… La profecía… Sirius atravesando el Velo… Riddle intentando poseer su cuerpo… El sectusempra lanzado hacia Malfoy, haciéndolo gemir lleno de sangre en el baño de Myrtle… Dumbledore en la cueva y los inferís… La marca tenebrosa sobre Hogwarts… El cuerpo sin vida de Dumbledore sobre la tierra… La cara de Snape al enviarle la maldición asesina a Dumbledore… El vuelo de Privet Drive… El oído de George… La muerte de Hedwig… La desaparición de Ojo-Loco y su muerte… Mortífagos invadiendo la boda… El ministerio después de que Riddle lo tomara… Todos aquellos meses escapando… Nagini saliendo del cuerpo de Bathilda… El medallón y la expresión de Ron de horror y repulsión cuando finalmente lo apuñaló… El cuerpo de Snape desangrándose en la casa de los gritos… Dobby… Fred… Remus… Tonks… Colin._

Rápidamente las imágenes iban pasando por la mente de Harry, no era conciente de que Ginny trataba de sacudirlo para despertarlo, o el dolor de su cuerpo o que se encontraba encima de la ropa que había tirado a un lado de la cama. Y es que solo cuando se cayó de la cama pudo despertarse. Los ojos de Harry estaba abiertos mirando fijamente el pasillo, vio sus vaqueros arrugados debajo de su nariz. Jadeó y se sentó mirado desorientado el cuarto oscuro. "¿Harry?" Ginny se agachó delante de él tocando su mano. El quito la mano como si el roce quemara.

"No me toques Ginny" dijo él. Ginny se sentó sobre sus talones mientras Harry empujaba sus pies de manera irregular hacia la ventana. Miro fijamente hacia las montañas agarrado firmemente del alfeizar de la ventana.

"¿Harry?" la preocupación en la voz de Ginny se hizo más latente, el había dejado de tener pesadillas justo antes de nacer James. Extendió una mano para tocar su hombro.

"¡Dije que no me toques!" Harry se giró dándole una mirada enojada. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron en shock, dio un paso hacía atrás. Los hombros de Harry cayeron "Lo siento Gin" susurro él "No puedo… No ahorita" volvió a posar la vista hacía las ventanas "Vuelve a la cama".

Ginny paso una mano por su cabello, y lo recogió con su varita mágica. Se subió a la cama y se sentó recostando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, miro a Harry que estaba tratando de pelear con su culpa. Esto nunca se había podido curar por completo, el tuvo pesadillas por semanas después de la ultima guerra y trataba de luchar contra el insomnio. El trabajo con Shacklebolt lo había ayudado a enfocarse de modo que lo ayudaba. También lo ayudo vivir en la Madriguera, Arthur y Molly lo habían sentado antes de que ella volviera a la escuela ese otoño y tuvieron una conversación larga con él. Eso ayudo a que la culpa se cociera a fuego lento bajo la superficie, pero Ginny sabía que aun seguía ahí preparada para salir en el momento más inesperado. La ultima vez había sido hace mas de dos años cuando Teddy terminó el colegio.

Harry sólo se giró cuando la respiración de Ginny anunció que ella se había vuelto a dormir. Se sentó en el viejo sillón en la esquina e invocó una manta para el, después de meter sus piernas desnudas en la manta se inclinó en el respaldar del sillón cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho. Por lo general no le hablaba así a Ginny.

Harry se frotó los ojos. Nunca le había dicho por que a veces se despertaba a la mitad de la noche para hacer el amor con ella. Ella era su antídoto. Era real. Y el necesitaba algo real para desterrar aquellas imágenes de sus pesadillas. Esta no había sido realmente mala, a sus dieciocho años se despertaba con dolores fuertes de cabeza. Harry tuvo que admitir que se comporto estupidamente con Ginny, él la había querido hacer suya cuando se despertó.

Y que Dios lo ayudara, eso era lo que quería hacer.

* * *

Ginny se despertó automáticamente cuando sintió el lado de Harry vacío, se sentó y empezó a quitarse el cabello de la cara. Harry se había quedado dormido en el sillón, roncando ligeramente. Ginny miró el reloj y vio que solo eran las tres de la mañana, se levanto silenciosamente y se puso la bata saliendo del cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Primero James, su cuarto era el mas cercano. Abrió la puerta y echó una ojeada a su hijo mayor, el dormía como Harry y también como los muertos. Nada excepto una explosión podía despertarlo. Ginny se compadeció de sus compañeros de habitación, recordó con claridad todas aquellas mañanas que ellos tuvieron que despertarlo para que fuera a la escuela antes de que entrara a Hogwarts, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de Al.

Al dormía también como Harry, pero de una manera mas sana. Él podía despertarse por el ruido mas leve, era la razón por la que Ginny y Harry tenían que poner encantamientos silenciosos en su puerta. Ginny se rió de si misma, cuando Al tenía solo tres años los había escuchado una noche y había irrumpido en su habitación alzando un dragón en alto listo para luchar contra la horrible bestia que hacía aquellos terribles gemidos. Pero esa noche Al dormía profundamente, Ginny echó una vista a Scorpius el cual abrazaba de manera apretada a un osito de peluche, Ginny rió y cerro la puerta. Lily era la siguiente.

Lily no se movía mucho cuando dormía, una vez se acomodaba para dormir se quedaba así. Lily le recordaba tanto a ella en aquella edad. Impaciente, brillante, habladora y ¡Por Merlín! Más voluntariosa que una habitación llena de Weasleys, siempre dispuesta a todo. Ginny cerró la puerta y se devolvió a su habitación.

Harry seguía dormido en el sillón. Ginny estuvo de pie mirándolo, debatiendo en si dejarlo dormir o decirle que volviera a la cama con ella. Confiaban tanto el uno en el otro, no lo había comprendido hasta que el Al tuvo seis semanas de nacido, y ellos habían pasado una semana cuidando cada aliento que tomara, hasta que los medí magos le hubiesen afirmado que estaría bien. Harry y ella se había obligado el uno al otro a comer y a dormir así fuese en una cama o mecedora al lado de la cuna de Al en San Mungo.

Ginny se arrodilló al lado del sillón y con cuidado tocó a Harry en el brazo. "¿Harry?" susurró. Sus ojos se abrieron y la sentó encima de su regazo.

"Lo siento Gin, lo siento tanto" dijo él con la voz pastosa por el sueño.

"Shhh" Ginny lo acaricio por la parte de atrás de su cuello. "¿Vienes a la cama conmigo?" dijo profundizando el masaje en su cuello. "¿Por favor?" esta frío, y no puedo dormir bien sin ti." suplicó ella.

Harry asintió silenciosamente. Ginny se deslizó de su regazo y Harry se levanto. Ginny lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la cama pero el se paro "Ginny espera" ella dio la vuelta mirándolo de manera interrogativa.

El se saco la camiseta que llevaba y se quitó los boxers quedando completamente desnudo, tiró del cinturón de la bata de Ginny y se la quito deslizándola por sus hombros, trago de forma audible y la acerco mas a el quitándole poco a poco el camisón que llevaba. "Bien" susurró.

Ginny lo metió en la cama como el hizo anteriormente con Lily y se tumbó a su lado. Al momento en que ella se acostó, él la empezó a besar ávidamente, su lengua delineando el contorno de sus labios. Harry tuvo que sentirla debajo de él y a su alrededor. Con la rodilla se hizo un espacio entre los muslos de Ginny, sus dedos empezaron a acariciar su cabello. Conducido por la necesidad de tocarla, empezó a deslizar los dedos a través de su cuerpo. Ginny gimió suavemente en su oído y empezó a mordisquear levemente su mandíbula. "Ginny…yo…" Harry besó su hombro. "No puedo prometerte que esta no será…" suspiró y presionó su frente con la de Ginny encontrando sus amplios ojos negros. "Esto podría ser…" Harry buscaba desesperadamente una palabra apropiada, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía encontrarla, finalmente le dijo "Esto no será como las noches anteriores" sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

La única respuesta que le dio Ginny fue echar la cabeza para atrás y besarlo, rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas y Harry entró en ella, juntó sus muñecas y las presiono con una sola mano sosteniéndolas encima de su cabeza, sabía que probablemente le estaba haciendo daño, pero en ese momento no se preocupó. Sintió la boca de Ginny sobre su cuello y eso solo lo hizo más difícil. Débilmente fue conciente que Ginny lo estaba incitando para que empezara. Él soltó sus muñecas y puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, sosteniéndola fuertemente. Apretó los dientes contra su hombro. Encontró la boca de Ginny y la besó preguntándose quien hacia aquellos sonidos que gimoteaban. Culminó con un grito gutural que fue aplacado por los labios de Ginny. Harry bajo su cabeza al hombro de Ginny incapaz de moverse aún. Sentía la sangre irse de sus oídos lentamente. Fue conciente de la humedad de sus mejillas que no tuvieron nada que ver con la actividad reciente, Ginny alzó la mano en la oscuridad y empezó a limpiar las lágrimas de su cara.

Harry se quedó dormido sobre Ginny, Ella estuvo sin poder dormir. Una mano estaba sobre el cabello de él y la otra entrelazada con una mano de Harry descansando sobre su pecho. Giró la cabeza con cuidado tratando de no despertarlo. Le pareció que él aun tenía diecisiete o dieciocho, la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la ventana destacando la cicatriz en la frente de Harry y las otras que su cuerpo aun llevaba de los meses en las que buscaban los Horcruxes "Esto no es tu culpa" susurró casi silenciosamente. Ginny se quedo dormida en un punto de la madrugada inhalando el olor del cuerpo de Harry.

* * *

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" vino la voz de James a través de la puerta. Ginny y Harry abrieron los ojos.

"Maldición" dijo Ginny mirando el reloj. Ya era tarde.

"¿Qué paso James?" dijo Harry con la voz áspera por el sueño.

"¿Podemos ir a pasear en trineo?"

"¿Ya desayunaron?" preguntó Ginny, frotando sus manos por su cara.

"Si, mama. Comimos tostada y cereal" contestó molesto James por tanta pregunta "no todos somos de primer año" dijo bajito.

"Bien, pueden ir. Pero vuelven a la hora del almuerzo" dijo Harry acostadonse sobre su almohada y girándose para afrontar a Ginny.

Ginny imitó sus acciones y cerró sus ojos "Creo que me quedare aquí hoy. Puedo escribir mi parte y se las enviare por lechuza, no se pondrá en el periódico esta semana de todos modos" Ginny abrió un ojo para encontrar a Harry mirándola fijamente. "¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"Siento lo que paso anoche".

"¿Qué parte?"

"Em… la parte en la que regresamos a la cama" con cuidado tocó su hombro donde estaba marcada una mordedura claramente definida sobre su piel pálida. "No quise hacerte daño".

"No me hiciste daño, y por si no recuerdas yo también participe" Ginny toco su clavícula. "No saliste indemne tampoco" declaró ella señalando la marca violácea que estaba sobre el. "¿Quieres contarme?"

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron "Fue acerca de todo, desde mi primer año hasta la ultima batalla" su garganta se apretó alrededor de las palabras "Imágenes como fotografías Muggles" dijo el jugando con el cabello de Ginny "Esta no fue como las de siempre" confesó el pasando una mano por sus ojos "La ultima vez que fue así fue cuando Teddy salio de la escuela" murmuró él. "Entonces solo veía a Remus y a Tonks en el pasillo"

Ginny delineo el contorno de su cara con la yema de sus dedos intentando calmar las líneas de tensión "Fue solo un sueño" dijo ella "Nadie estará para hacerte daño otra vez" ella delineo su boca "No si antes yo decirle unas cuantas cosas" añadió "Vuelve a dormir, voy a conseguir algo que hacer mientras los niños están fuera".

Harry asintió y se acomodo en la almohada. Ginny se salió de la cama rápidamente y se vistió, paso una mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry y se inclino para besarlo.

* * *

Harry tiró de la manta y la puso alrededor de sus hombros. Olía a él y a Ginny, suspiró y cerró los ojos obligándose a si mismo a relajarse. Era más bien como tratar de vaciar su mente para Oclumancia.

_Despertando en su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor encontrando a Ginny en una silla mirándolo casi como si lo estuviese protegiendo… Ginny estando de pie delante de el en su apartamento con un camisón con letras violetas bordadas sobre el… La primera vez que sintió las pataditas de James cuando Ginny estaba embarazada… La primera vez que Albus agarró su dedo a la semana de nacer… Ser la primera persona en tocar a Lily cuando ella vino al mundo, una cabeza de cabello brillante pelirroja, llorando con ira… La primer vez que fue con Teddy al callejón Diagon a comprar material para su primer año de escuela… Haciendo la misma cosa con James y Albus… Oyendo como cada uno de sus hijos lo llaman "PA" por primera vez… Ginny sobre su escoba lanzando la Quaffle en la portería… Ginny a su lado el dia de su boda, con flores diminutas en su cabello, deslizando en anillo en su dedo… Escabulléndose de la fiesta para irse a la vieja casa del árbol en el prado para hacer el amor con su esposa…_

Las imágenes empezaron a desaparecer y Harry cayo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Recuerden no irse sin dejar su respectivo Review :D ya saben eso me anima a seguir con la traducción.**


	7. Todo excepto el pico y los pies

**Buenaaaaaas buenaaaaaaas :D! jajajaj aquí les dejo otro cap!**

**Gracias a " Daniela, Dariaa, Saralpp, UsakitoPau, gabiki18, Katherinblak y Karla!" Ustedes me motivan :D**

**Solo me adjudico la traducción (ya parezco risco rallado xD)**

* * *

"¿Mami?" Ginny alzó la vista de su articulo. Lily estaba parada en la entrada girando entre sus dedos su cabello. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?".

Ginny apoyó su barbilla en una mano "Seguro" ellos le habían dicho a los niños que contestarían cualquiera de sus preguntas.

"¿Por qué Scorpius tiene pesadillas?" dijo Lily sentándose en una butaca de la oficina.

Ginny mordió su labio inferior, calculando como explicarle la marca tenebrosa a su hija de nueve años. "Bueno… ¿Conoces a aquella gente con la que luchamos en la guerra? ¿Los mortífagos? ¿Estos a los que no le gustaban a nadie que no fuese sangre pura?" Lily asintió "Ellos tenía un símbolo" dijo Ginny y percibió un deje de incomprensión en la cara de Lily "Como tus hermanos, que tienen en el uniforme un León para demostrar que son de Gryffindor" explicó Ginny, La cara de Lily se relajo y miró a Ginny con expectación. "Aquella gente se caracterizaba por tener un tatuaje el brazo. Era un cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca" Ginny se dio cuenta que le estaban temblando las manos así que las puso sobre su regazo antes de continuar "Le llamaron la marca tenebrosa".

"Parecía tenebroso" respondió Lily.

"Lo era" Ginny se levantó y se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón donde estaba Lily.

"El padre de Scorpius luchó en el otro bando en la guerra. El tiene esa marca."

"¿Es por eso que Scorpius se asusto cuando papá enrolló su manga?"

Ginny asintió. "El estaba muy pequeño cuando la vio. Más pequeña que tu y nunca la había visto antes."

"Entones se asustó" dijo Lily.

"Si"

Lily se quedo callada durante un momento. "¿Mamá?"

"¿Si?"

"¿El padre de Scorpius todavía es un mortífago?"

"No lo creo Lils. Su familia sufrió mucho por Riddle."

"¿Todavía piensa que los mestizos y nacidos de muggle son malos?".

"No lo sé Lily".

"¿Y Scorpius?".

"No" dijo Ginny enérgicamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"El es un Gryffindor" contestó Ginny. "El sombrero seleccionador por lo general no comete errores."

"¿Los tiene?" preguntó Lily absorta en la conversación.

Ginny vaciló "Sí y no".

"No entiendo" dijo Lily arrugando la nariz por la confusión.

"Cuándo tu papá estaba en primer año tuvo la oportunidad de ir a Slytherin pero el decidió ser un Gryffindor, si hubiese estado en Slytherin tu papá hubiese tenido mucho mas problemas de los que tuvo".

La puerta de atrás se cerró de golpe y la casa se empezó a llenar de sonidos de muchachos excitados que luchaban con cordones mojados, botones de abrigos y exclamaciones de que podían comerse hasta un hipogrifo, excepto el pico y los pies desde luego. "Creo que es hora del almuerzo" Dijo Ginny.

Lily salio corriendo a la cocina para ocupar su lugar en la mesa. Ginny tendía a cocinar con magia a diferencia de Harry, especialmente si tenía la cocina llena de niños hambrientos, Lily sabía por experiencia que si no se comía rápido simplemente no se comía. Regla número uno entre los primos. Además Hugo había heredado el apetito de su padre. Scorpius miró asustado el comportamiento de Lily, pero Al y James no hicieron caso de ella. Ginny puso un plato de emparedados y una jarra de jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa. " Esto no es exactamente un hipogrifo muchachos, pero debería ser suficiente para ustedes." Dijo Ginny agarrando un emparedado para ella.

"¿Pa zhsta bwien?" Preguntó llames con la boca llena de comida.

"Traga primero y luego habla James" reprendió Ginny suavemente. Ellos habían tratado de inculcarle modales en la mesa a sus niños para que no fuesen como Ron cuando fueran a comer en la mesa de Gryffindor.

James hizo un esfuerzo para tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca. "¿Papá está bien?"

"Esta bien, ¿Por qué?" Ginny puso un plato de galletas sobre la mesa.

"Tu y papá nunca tienen problemas para levantarse" dijo Lily.

"Si, por lo general papá y tu nos sacan de cama para el desayuno" comento Al.

"Esta bien, solo nos acostamos tarde anoche" dijo Ginny "Coman su almuerzo" dijo señalando que la discusión había terminado, miro hacia el techo y escuchó como la ducha de su cuarto esta abierta.

* * *

Harry se despertó con el aspecto de haberse bebido una botella entera de Whisky de Fuego, a ciegas llevó su mano a la mesita de noche para agarrar sus lentes y los empujo sobre su nariz. Era después del mediodía, gimió y se sentó en la cama apartando las sábanas. Por lo general no dormía hasta tan tarde, teniendo tres niños menores de quince dormir hasta después de las siete era un lujo. Harry se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, puso el agua lo más caliente posible y se metió bajo la ducha.

Suspiró cuando el agua caliente comenzó a golpear sus hombros. Su estomagó gruño avisándole que había pasado más de medio día y aun no había comido nada. Terminando su corta ducha, Harry se seco rápidamente y se vistió para bajar a la cocina.

Ginny estaba sentada en la mesa recogiendo los restos del almuerzo de los niños con su varita mágica. "Hola" dijo besando a Ginny "¿Qué hay para almorzar? Muero de hambre".

Ginny resopló. "¿De verdad piensas que tres muchachos dejaron suficiente almuerzo para alimentarte?".

"Cierto" Harry abrió el refrigerador y miro fijamente hacia dentro.

"Harry siéntate te conseguiré algo."

Harry se sentó con gratitud en la mesa y dejo a Ginny preparar su almuerzo. "¿Cómo están los niños?".

Ginny miro hacia la ventana. "Bien, están afuera jugando otra vez" puso un plato de emparedados delante de Harry. "Lily ha preguntado sobre la marca" Harry casi deja caer su emparedado. "Preguntó sobre Scorpius y sus pesadillas, y eso me llevo a narrarle lo que significaba la marca" Ginny agarró un pedazo de emparedado del plato de Harry. "Pregunto si él tenía las mismas ideas que su padre."

"¿Esto es un poco profundo para una niña de nueve años, verdad?"

"Esto es una suposición lógica que haré" Ginny se acomodó en la silla. "Al prácticamente adora la tierra por la que tú andas y…" añadió "Fred y Jacob son justo como George, no son exactamente los alborotadores que Fred y George eran pero ¿Quién sabe?" Harry sonrió abiertamente, era verdad. El pantano que ellos habían hecho en su septimo año todavía estaba en el pasillo. Flitwick no dejaría que nadie se deshiciera de el. "Por lo menos, vertimos mucha información en sus cabezas ayer."

"Supongo" una lechuza dio un toque en la ventana, traía un sobre púrpura sobre su pico, maldiciendo en voz baja Harry fue a abrir la ventana y recupero la carta. "Es de la oficina" le dijo a Ginny abriendo el sobre, lo leyó rápidamente y miro a la lechuza que estaba sentada sobre su percha en la esquina. "Ya vengo iré a escribir una respuesta" Harry entro a su oficina garabateó una respuesta y luego se la dio a la lechuza.

"¿Aquel grupo de Irlanda otra vez?" Los Aurores por lo general no mandaban mensajes a Harry a la casa a no ser que fuera una emergencia.

"No, solamente una nota que deja saber que Malfoy y su esposa están bien".

"¿Ustedes vigilan a los Malfoy?" Las cejas de Ginny se fruncieron.

"Mantenemos vigilados a todos los antiguos mortífagos que están y vivos y no permanecen en Azkaban." dijo Harry rotundamente.

"No lo sabia".

"Esto no es exactamente de conocimiento público" le informó él.

"No, supongo que no" Ginny silenciosamente recogió la mesa y empezó a reunir los ingredientes para la cena. "¿Por qué lo haces?".

Harry se levantó y comenzó a pelar las papás al lado de ella, impaciente por darle algún tipo de trabajo a sus manos. "Comenzamos a hacerlo después de la guerra, no quisimos ser cogidos de improviso si alguien de ellos decidía reactivar a los mortífagos. No hay muchos de ellos, debo agradecer. Y la mayor parte de ellos, están arruinados económicamente, también hemos conseguido Aurores que silenciosamente mantienen un ojo sobre sus cosos" la miró y le dio una sonrisa torcida "Tipo comisaría Muggle. Eso fue mi idea" dijo tímidamente.

"Te preguntaría por que no me lo dijiste, pero puedo entender que tenías que mantener el secreto" Ginny limpio el cortador con una esponja, y lo lanzo al fregadero.

La risa de los tres muchachos se escuchó desde atrás. Un pueblo de muñecos de nieve comenzaba a desorganizar el jardín trasero, mientras Lily trataba de mojar a las mujeres de nieve, la mirada de Harry descansaba sobre su hija que luchaba para mantener lejos a los muchachos. "Pienso que le iré a dar una mano a Lils" decidió "Le exceden en número".

* * *

Ginny abandonó la cocina y se fue a la sala, se sentó en un sofá, decidiendo que su historia no se escribiría hoy, su plazo límite era pasado mañana. Mucho tiempo. Había escrito más en menos tiempo, giró su cabeza al escuchar la voz de Scorpius sobre James y Al. Ginny decidió sacar una cesta que estaba en la esquina de la sala.

Sacó tres juegos de guantes, bufandas y sombreros. Como los Jerseys de Molly, estos eran su regalo tradicional para sus niños en navidad. Ellos conseguían otras cosas pero siempre podían contar con un nuevo par de guantes con una bufanda que hacía juego con un sombrero. Este año el de James era de un brillante rojo como aquel ridículo convertible que manejo Harry cuando habían ido a America el año pasado. El de Al era marrón, el color que menos le gustaba a Ron, pero su sobrino lo adoraba. El de Lily era de un atractivo rosado, estaba en una etapa 'chic'. Todo era sobre mariposas, hadas y bastante rosado como para amordazar a un muchacho. Ginny había tenido la misma etapa.

Ginny revolvió la cesta, sacando rollos de hilo mientras trataba de encontrar un color que encajara con la piel clara de Scorpius y aquel cabello rubio platinado. Azul. Sacó el hilo azul, considerándolo. No era el azul que buscaba, siguió buscando en la masa de hilos, hasta que encontró uno de color azul claro como el mar "Este" murmuró y encanto las agujas para que hicieran los guantes, mientras ella hacía la bufanda.

"¿Qué haces mama?" James entro en la sala con un puñado de galletas en sus manos.

"Un regalo de navidad para Scorpius".

"Pero apenas lo conoces" indicó James.

Ginny dejó sus agujas y miró a James. "Esta es la misma cosa que tu abuela haría, es más fue lo que realmente hizo".

"¿En serio? ¿Para quién?" James metió tres galletas en su boca.

"Para tu papá en su primer año."

"¿Por qué? ¿Papá no consiguió irse a su casa para las vaciones?"

Ginny suspiró, explicarle a su hijo menor de trece sobre los Dursleys no era fácil. "La gente con quien vivió tu papá. Su tío y su tía. No le agradaban los magos y brujas" admitió Ginny.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó James asombrado. Un nacido de muggles en su clase le dijo que sus padres habían quedado impresionados, pero que lo superaron rápido.

Ginny rió tristemente. "No les gustaba la gente que era diferente. Algo así como lo opuesto a los fanáticos sangre pura. Tu papá no era bienvenido durante las vacaciones de navidad y de pascua, solo durante el verano y por qué era obligatorio". Ella volvió al punto principal " Aquel primer año, cuando mamá averiguo que él tendría que quedarse en la escuela y no tendría nada para navidad, inmediatamente hizo un Jersey para él y lo añadió a los demás. Ella solo había visto a tu papá una vez en la plataforma del tren en septiembre, pero no podía soportar la idea de alguien no teniendo absolutamente nada para abrir en navidad."

James consideró todo lo dicho por su madre viéndola con sus ojos marrones de manera brillante. "¿Entonces piensas que Scorpius no conseguirá nada de sus padres?"

"No estoy segura. Pero al menos tendrá algo." James miró a Ginny durante unos minutos mas.

"¿Por qué papá y el tío Ron parecieron impresionados cuando los encontramos en la plataforma el sábado? Como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma."

"Esto es fácil. Scorpius se parece mucho a su padre. Tu papá y el papá de Scorpius no hicieron buenas migas en la escuela, en realidad" se corrigió Ginny. "Draco Malfoy era un Slytherin y no se llevó bien con ninguno de los Gryffindor. Sobre todo con tu papá, tus tíos, yo y la mayor parte de tus tías." Ginny miró a James. "Con Malfoy fue algo más allá que una simple rivalidad de casas, casi como una guerra" Ginny se encogió de hombros. "A veces es difícil dejar ir el pasado, y hay personas como tu papá que todavía no se confían. Cuando llegas a estar en manos de Lucius y Draco Malfoy, como lo estuvo tu papá. Puede que quedes con un poco de rencor."

James mordisqueó su ultima galleta, pensando. "¿Pensó papá que Scorpius iba a causar problemas porque esta relacionado con Draco Malfoy? ¡Él está en Gryffindor!.

Ginny se inclinó y beso la mejilla de James. "Lo sé, pero a veces tu papá puede ser mas obstinado que todos mis hermanos juntos. Todo esta bien James" añadió Ginny viendo la mirada preocupada en sus ojos. "Tu papá está bien con Scorpius, solamente tuvo que conocerlo un poco ¿Ok?" James asintió. "Ahora vuelve afuera, antes de que ellos piensen que te rapte para que hicieras tareas o algo así, y tendrás que hacerlas mañana jovencito, llévate el resto de las galletas los demás podrían querer un poco."

"Si, mamá" James dio vuelta para irse a la cocina. "¿Mamá?".

"¿Si?".

"Gracias por las respuestas."

"De nada".

* * *

La mañana siguiente, después de que Ginny se hubiese marchado a la oficina del profeta, llego un paquete dirigido a Ginny y Harry. Harry lo puso sobre su escritorio y trató de esperar a Ginny, pero este parecía pedirle a gritos que lo abriera. Se fue rápidamente de su oficina para ir a supervisar a Al, James y Scorpius que estaban recogiendo sus uniformes, Lily estaba haciendo la tarea de la escuela y había engatusado a James para que hiciera la limpieza del baño sin magia.

Llevaba la cesta de las camisas y uniformes de los muchachos cuando paso por delante de su oficina. El paquete reposaba sobre su escritorio mirándolo como si una luz saliese de el. Refunfuño sobre paquetes dirigidos a dos personas y teniendo que esperar al otro para abrirlo. Desató la cuerda sobre el paquete y le quitó el papel de encima, una carta cayó encima de otro regalo, llevando su nombre y el de Ginny, Harry frunció el seño y comprobó la etiqueta. Era para Scorpius de sus padres. O al menos de su madre, pero ella había puesto el nombre de Malfoy sobre el. Harry se sentó y abrió la carta.

_Sr. y Sra. Potter._

_Gracias por permitir a Scorpius quedarse a pasar con ustedes las vacaciones. Espero que no le este dando problemas a su familia. Estoy agradecida de que no tenga que pasar la navidad solo en la escuela._

_Por favor asegúrese de darle este regalo en la mañana de navidad._

_Sinceramente_

_Daphne Malfoy._

_Pd: ¿Por favor podría decirle a Scorpius que vamos a estar con sus abuelos hasta nuevo aviso? El Sr Malfoy está bastante enfermo. _

Harry dejo la carta a un lado para dársela a Ginny más tarde, y recogió el paquete del escritorio. Lo enterró bajo las camisas limpias de los muchachos y subió para ocultarlo arriba en su guardarropa con los otros regalos. Cerro la puerta del closet y miró la fotografía de Sirius que había sido tomada la navidad que ellos pasaron en Grimmauld Place.

Sirius había sido un descendiente de los Black con dos padres Slytherin y había sido seleccionado en Gryffindor. A Sirius le hubiese encantado la posibilidad de corromper al pobre niño. Harry resopló suavemente, Scorpius no parecía necesitar un empujón para abrazar la supuesta corrupción. La escena que ellos habían creado ayer en el jardín trasero era prueba suficiente. Scorpius había mostrado a los muchachos su colección de historietas muggles, el muchacho tenía una predilección para crear escenas de muñecos insanamente torcidas. Los muchachos de más decir habían estado inspirados, Scorpius se regocijo haciendo algo a lo que su papa le tendría aversión. Incluso algo tan pequeño como utilizar una historieta Muggle para inspirarse.

Harry dobló la última camisa y sonrió abiertamente.

Había esperanza para Scorpius después de todo.

* * *

**Recuerden no irse sin dejar su respectivo review xD!**


	8. Man U Red

James entró en el cuarto de Al a principios de la mañana Navideña. "¡Despiértense!" gritó "¡Regalos!"

La cabeza de Al salio del edredón con el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre. "¿Qué te pasa?" se quejó saliendo de la cama, pero sus protestas habían caído en oídos sordos porque James ya estaba reventando la puerta para despertar a Lily.

"¿Esto es normal?" preguntó Scorpius a Al.

"Es el único día del año que se despierta voluntariamente" suspiró Al.

"¡Lily! ¡Venga despiértate! ¿Por qué aun estas durmiendo?" la voz de James llegó hasta el cuarto de Al.

"James ni siquiera son las seis de la mañana" lloriqueó Lily.

"¡Es Navidad!" cantó James.

"¿Y?" lo desafió Lily. Al pudo oír el crujido de la cama de Lily que significaba que se había vuelto a acostar.

James no lo podía creer, nadie se quiso levantar. Rodó sus ojos pensando que ya que el hacía eso todos los años deberían estar acostumbrados. Agarro el edredón de la cama de Lily y lo tiro al piso. "Puedes dormir más tarde" dijo con altivez tirando a Lily de la cama y arrastrándola al cuarto de Al. Lily se tiró en la primera cama que vio, que era el final de la cama plegable donde estaba Scorpius. James entro al cuarto de Al con sus brazos llenos de regalos y los tiro a los pies de Lily y luego salto a la cama de Al.

Scorpius comprobó que al pie de la cama plegable había un paquete que supo lo habría mandando su madre, reconociendo la caja cuidadosamente forrada. Había algo más, estaba un poco apelotonado y vio que Al, Lily y James también tenían uno. Abrió primero el que le había mandado su madre y dentro encontró las cosas habituales que su padre le había mandado: Plumas de águila de alta calidad, tinta y pergamino. Scorpius apenas le echó un vistazo, antes de sacar del empaque un volumen grande sobre plantas mágicas e hierbas de Polinesia, hojeó el libro y miró hacia dentro de la caja. Había una capa de viejas ediciones del profeta, arrancó el periódico y dejo caer su boca con asombro y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de placer. Solo su madre hubiese podido hacer esto por él, debió haber entrado a Londres Muggle para eso. Era otro libro con aquel muchacho y su tigre y algo llamado Magic 8-Ball.

Curiosamente Scorpius miro la bola espeluznante. "Haz una pregunta y mira lo que dice" leyó en el empaque, agarro la bola en sus manos y pensó durante un momento. "¿Hoy será un buen día?" murmuró, agito la pelota pata ver "Respuesta nebulosa, intenta otra vez." rompió en risas tontas, era tan útil como las predicciones de Madeline en Adivinación.

"¿Cómo lo usas?" preguntó James desde la cama de Al, Scorpius le lanzo la pelota."

"Hazle una pregunta y agítalo para ver que te dice".

James entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Conseguiré una escoba voladora este año?" sacudió la pelota. "Mis fuentes dicen que no" leyó James lanzando la pelota hacía Scorpius.

"Es brillante" dijo Scorpius. Su padre podía ser una basura eligiendo regalos que a Scorpius realmente le gustaran, pero su madre lo compensaba todo. El paquete arrugado era de los Potter, lo abrió y encontró un mar de lana azul, eso le recordó el mar que estaba por la casa de sus abuelos, era agradable. Scorpius sacó de la bolsa un sombrero, la bufanda y el par de guantes.

"¡Póntelo!" La voz de Lily se abrió camino por sus pensamientos, no lo había notado pero James, Al y Lily tenían puesto el suyo sobre su pijama. "¿Conseguiste la camara James?" James asintió sosteniendo la cámara. "Siempre nos tomamos una fotografía para mamá y papá" explicó Lily, tirándolo en la cama desordenada de Al.

James arreglo la cámara para que todos ellos entraran en el marco se subió a la cama sacando su varita mágica "Digan Fizzing Whizbee" dijo él. La cámara saco un flash cegándolo al os cuatro temporalmente "Debería haber salido bien este año".

Scorpius se deslizo de la cama de Al y recupero su bola. "¿Hoy será un buen día?" apenas susurró sosteniendo la bola en sus guantes y cerrando sus ojos agitó la bola. "Sin duda" leyó. "Yo también lo creo".

"¿Cuándo piensan ustedes que mamá y papá se levantarán?" bostezó Lily.

Al echó un vistazo al reloj, ni siquiera eran las seis y media. "En un par de horas tal vez" se recostó contra la pared, la adrenalina de los regalos ya había pasado. "Pienso que podríamos conseguir un poco más de sueño, será un manicomio la Madriguera más tarde."

"Yo también lo pienso" Masculló Lily acostándose en la cama plegable.

Scorpius puso el edredón sobre ella y se acostó al otro lado de la cama plegable examinado los libros que su madre le había enviado. Tal vez podría encontrar en ellos algunas ideas para los muñecos de nieve.

* * *

Scorpius pensó que ya se había acostumbrado a ver a la familia entera de Al los domingos por la tarde. Cuando cayó en la chimenea fue recibido por toda la familia Weasley, la navidad con su familia no tenía nada de esto. Se levanto y se sacudió el hollín, cuando Lily salió de la chimenea detrás de él, se golpeo con su espalda.

Empezó a toser cuando alguien con el cabello verde lo tiró a sus pies y empezo a darle palmadas en la espalda "Para…" dijo agitando sus manos alrededor.

"¿Te golpee con demasiado fuerza?" preguntó Teddy.

"No, estoy bien" Scorpius miró a Teddy "Buen peinado" comentó "Muy festivo".

"A Victoire le gusta" dijo Teddy a la defensiva.

"A ella le gustaría esto" dijo James mostrando la bufanda que traía "Querrá besarte".

"Bien" se quejo Teddy, frunciendo su cara brevemente, su cabello cambió a rojo vivo "¿Mejor?" le preguntó a James,

"Mucho" dijo James saltando hacia las escaleras en busca de Jacob y Fred.

"Vamos Scorpius" dijo Teddy tomando la mano de Scorpius y lo condujo a una butaca donde Andrómeda estaba sentada hablando con Molly. "¡Eh! Abuela este es Scorpius."

Scorpius examinó la cara de la mujer y se fijo que se parecía mucho a su abuela excepto por el cabello y los ojos. "Hola" dijo tímidamente bajando su cabeza.

"¿Has tenido unas buenas vacaciones?" preguntó Andrómeda amablente.

"¡Si! Ha sido la mejor y la Sra Potter hizo esto para mí por Navidad" dijo Scorpius mostrándole con excitación sus guantes.

"¡Teddy, Scorpius vamos! La lucha de bolas de nieve ha comenzado" llamo Al desde la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Un placer conocerla!" dijo Scorpius y él y Teddy se fueron de la cocina hacía el jardín trasero.

Harry se sentó cerca de Andrómeda. "¿Es un poco extraño verdad? Ver como Draco pudo haber sido desde niño."

"Se parece a Narcissa antes de que hubiese entrado a la escuela" reflexionó Andrómeda. "Y no esta en Slytherin, interesante. Me pregunto como paso" se rió un poco. "¿Fue como Sirius, cierto?".

"Solo un poco, el no consigue bastante placer el desacatar las tradiciones familiares como Sirius lo hizo.

"Sirius había odiado todo lo que a sus padres le gustara desde el principio" declaró Andrómeda.

"Su mamá parece ser agradable" dijo Harry. "Le envió un regalo a la casa para el".

"¿Daphne? Ah si, resulta ser una muchacha bastante agradable, Narcissa dice que ella no trata de inculcar todas esas tonterías sobre la sangre a Scorpius, le deja seguir sus intereses parece ser su trabajo."

"¿Trabajo?" Harry miró a Andrómeda de reojo "¿Qué quieres decir con esto?".

"Por lo que Narcissa describe de Daphne es que su interior es pura sangre pero por fuera es una rebelde. Ella prefiere que Scorpius crezca feliz, que hacer intento de llenarlo con algún papel que haya sido elegido para el antes de nacer y hacerlo infeliz, yo no estaba segura de eso en realidad teniendo a Draco como padre. Pero Scorpius no es en absoluto lo que pensé que sería."

"Eso lo explica todo" consideró Harry. "Parece que Scorpius le agrada bastante a Teddy."

"Teddy está emocionado de tener a otro miembro de su familia aparte de su abuela" dijo Andrómeda. "No es que el no vea la tuya como su familia propia, pero…" se encogió de hombros.

"Se exactamente como se siente".

* * *

George lanzo paquetes alrededor de la sala "Owen, Aidan, Patrick, Nicky, Alex, Hugo, Teddy, Katie, Bronwyn, Fleur, Sra. Tonks…"

"George no hace falta que me llames Sra. Tonks" Suspiró Andrómeda.

"Sra. Tonks, la vez pasada que intente llamarla Andrómeda, Mama me pegó en la cabeza" George sacudió su cabeza. "Lamentablemente no quisiera que se repita". Agarro uno de los últimos paquetes del árbol "Y aquí está uno para Scorpius" dijo el con un ligero toque de sorpresa, recuperándose rápidamente, George siguió repartiendo el resto de los regalos de Molly.

"¡SI!" gritó Ron "¡Si! ¡No es marrón! ¡Por fin!" Ron empezó a saltar a través de la sala y se lanzo sobre Molly "Gracias mamá" el Jersey que tenía sobre sus manos era del mismo color azul que sus ojos.

"Esto solo tomo treinta y siete años" dijo Ginny en voz baja a Harry, quien se rió disimuladamente. El Jersey anual de Ron era una fuente infinita de entretenimiento para la familia. Se sacó diez sickles del bolsillo y se los pasó a James "¿Cómo hiciste? ¿Sobornaste a mamá?" le preguntó.

"Nope" James revoloteó sus pestañas con inocencia.

"Apuesto a que si" refunfuñó Ginny.

"¡Ah Molly! ¿Dónde encontraste a _Man U?" _A Teddy le gustaba el fútbol, había enseñado a todos sus primos a jugar y cuando el tiempo era lo suficientemente caliente, engatusaba a cada uno de ellos para jugar un partido. Teddy paso su Jersey sobre su cabeza y comenzó a cantar en voz baja. El había ido a los juegos con su cabello de rayas rojas y blancas. Todos los muggles a su alrededor pensaban que solamente se había teñido el cabello.

Scorpius veía a todos con el paquete olvidado en su regazo, hasta que Al le dio un codazo "¿No vas a abrirlo?"

"¡Ah si!" Scorpius quito el papel y saco un Jersey como el que los demás primos tenían ya puesto.

Ginny se inclinó hacia abajo y le dijo "¿Por qué no te lo pruebas a ver si es de tu talla?" sugirió, Scorpius se paso el Jersey por la cabeza, era azul oscuro con una cinta blanca alrededor del cuello y las muñecas, como el que Al tenía.

Scorpius miró alrededor de la sala, Fred y Jacob (finalmente los reconocía - Jacob tenia una marca de nacimiento detrás de su oído) le hablaban fuerte a Molly diciéndole que no tenía que haber puesto sus iniciales en su Jersey, de todos modos ellos sabían quienes eran. Lily estaba encantada con las rosas diminutas que Molly le había bordado en los bordes de las muñecas, el cuello y el dobladillo del Jersey. Parker pacientemente ayudaba a su hermanito pequeño con su Jersey mientras Madeline y Isabella comparaban sus Jerseys ya que a menudo compartían su ropa. Ron estaba radiante de placer finalmente había adquirido un Jersey que no fuese marrón, la gente charlaba la una con la otra a través de la sala. El papel de los regalos estaban todos tirados sobre el piso y los ornamentos sobre el árbol eran obviamente caseros, según Victoire, el adorno sobre la cima del árbol era un gnomo del jardín que había sido atontado, transfigurado a un color oro y vestido con la ropa de hadas de los viejos juguetes de Ginny en el ático, era una tradición familiar le había dicho ella. Scorpius no pensó que fuese posible que todo fuese aun más caótico que el domingo pasado.

Él se había equivocado.

Eran las mejores Navidades que había tenido.

Las Navidades por lo general se pasaban en su casa en Wiltshire, a veces venía un poco de la familia de su madre a cenar, pero todo era un asunto tranquilo y muy serio, con muchos tenedores sobre la mesa. Ninguna pelea de bolas de nieve, ni hacían hombres de nieve, ningunos Jerseys hechos a mano para los compañeros de clase que no tuvieron ningún lugar adonde ir. A veces pasaban las navidades con los padres de su padre, ellos raras veces venían a Inglaterra. Las navidades eran bastante aburridas solo sus padres y abuelos y también tenían muchos tenedores en la cena, las conversaciones eran tranquilas y calladas, una hora después su padre y su abuelo se instalaban a recitarle lo que esperaban de él como un Malfoy, al menos su abuela y su madre lo calmaban dándole chocolate y galletas y hablando de lo que en realidad le gustaba hacer.

Scorpius comprendió que mientras no echó de menos a su padre, le hacía falta muchísimo su mamá.

"¡Eh!" James le dio un codazo.

"¿Huh?"

"Le dije a Jacob sobre aquellos muñecos de nieve que hicimos la semana pasado, pensaron que sería genial que hiciésemos unos afuera en el prado" dijo James.

"¡Vamos!" Scorpius salto de la silla y trato de encontrar su abrigo y su bufanda en la mezcla confusa de abrigos colgados en los ganchos de la cocina, se los puso y antes de seguir a James hacia la puerta de afuera se giró y volvió corriendo al sofá donde Molly estaba sentada al lado de Arthur. "¿Sra. Weasley?".

"¿Si querido?".

"Gracias por el Jersey, es uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado para navidad". dijo dándole una sonrisa torcida a Molly.

Molly se rió de Scorpius y le acarició con cuidado la mejilla. "Eres bienvenido querido."

Scorpius giró y salió corriendo hacía el jardín, uniéndose con los mas jóvenes. Madeline lo contrató para hacer tantos muñecos de nieve como fuese posible.

* * *

Esa noche, Scorpius se encontraba en el cuarto de baño de la casa de los Potter mientras se cepillaba dejando su mente vagar, se preguntó si cualquiera de ellos sabrían lo afortunados que era. Así como Al se queja de que James se metía con el, era James quien lo cuidaba en la escuela ayudándolo a recorrer el pasillo y recordándole que las escaleras se movían y pacientemente le había dicho cual era el truco.

Y Lily.

Todavía no entendía que era lo que se echaba en el cabello, por el bien de Merlín.

Ella no permitía que los muchachos la abandonaran y los seguía siempre aun cuando ellos se quejaran, después de todo ella tenia muy buena puntería con las bolas de nieve.

La Sra. Potter había tomado tiempo y esfuerzo para hacerle un regalo navideño y el Sr. Potter lo había tratado mejor que su propio padre, lo había consolado por sus pesadillas en vez de regañarlo como hacía su padre.

Los primos eran más su familia que lo que alguna vez había sido la familia de su madre. Ellos lo protegieron cuando los Slytherin lo insultaban en la escuela, y le habían sugerido la idea de pasar las vacaciones con ellos.

Teddy. Él no podía decir mucho sobre Teddy. Teddy era brillante.

Scorpius escupió en dentrífico en lavamanos y lavo su cepillo de dientes. El tenía todo lo que el dinero pudiese comprar.

Pero eso no compro la complicidad que tenían Lily y Al en la mesa esa tarde.

Ni compro la aceptación de su padre.

Scorpius hizo una mueca en el espejo y bajo hacia el cuarto de Al. Lily estaba sentada sobre el borde su cama, llevando la pijama, su manta púrpura y un par de calcetines de muñequitos. "¿Te perdiste?" le preguntó el amablemente apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

"Nop" dijo ella alegremente. "¿Puedo tomar prestado tu libro?" dijo indicándole su vieja colección de historietas.

"Seguro" Scorpius cruzo el cuarto y recogió la primera de sus tiras cómicas. "Ten cuidado, algunas páginas se salen. Lo leí mucho en la escuela" admitió él.

"Puedes conseguir que mamá o papá lo reparen, solo tienes que preguntarle".

"¿Estas segura?" si eso hubiera pasado en su casa Scorpius no estaría tan seguro de que sus padres se hubiese molestado en repararlo cuando podían comprar otra historieta.

"Sip. James por error rasgó mi copia de Beedle el Bardo el año pasado" Lily se detuvo en la entrada y giró. "Desde luego tuve que gritar un poco para que lo repararan."

"En conclusión no dolerá preguntar, ¿Verdad?".

"No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes" contestó ella "Buenas noches" dijo Lily marchándose a su cuarto.

Al entró a su cuarto bostezando "Wow, fue un día largo" tiro del edredón y avanzo hacia su cama.

"¿Al?"

"¿Si?" dijo Al acomodándose en su cama y tirando el edredón hasta sus oídos.

"Gracias".

"¿Por qué?"

"Por invitarme a venir a casa contigo, ha sido realmente agradable" Scorpius arregló el borde de su edredón. "¿Podrías conseguirme una copia de aquella fotografía que nos tomamos en la mañana?".

"Seguro, le diré a James que te saque una copia mañana."

"Gracias".

"No te preocupes compañero" bostezó Al nuevamente, quedándose dormido en pocos minutos.

Scorpius alcanzo la bola mágica. "Esto si fue un buen día" suavemente le informó.

* * *

**No se vale irse sin Review si no habra azotes(?) buajaja!**

**Gracias a "Karla, Daniela, Daria, Saralpp, UsakitoPau, Katherinblak, Fanny D. Flowright, Iamalonefordanny-19" por sus Reviews para ustedes no habrá azote! :D**

**bueno depnde xDDD**

**Esta historia no me pertenece solo me adjudico la traducción.**


	9. Sonidos del Silencio

Ginny dejo el cuaderno de lado. "Oliver, Puddlemere se ve mucho mejor desde que los comenzaste a entrenar. Tres campeonatos seguidos, la copa Europea dos veces. Todo eso en cuatro años ¡Grandioso!.

Oliver Wood sonrió abiertamente. "Gracias, estoy en la lista de entrenadores para Escocia, para la copa mundial".

"¡Eso es fantástico!".

"Aún no tengo el trabajo Ginny".

"Cierto, pero serías el entrenador de equipo nacional más joven en años".

"Entonces ¿Por qué dejaste de jugar? Eras una de las pocas personas que me podían anotar un tiro". preguntó Oliver.

Ginny bebió de su café y se encogió. "Se fue el tiempo" dijo simplemente.

"¡Eras muy buena!"

"Si, pero había cosas que quise hacer que no tenían mucho que ver con Quidditch" Ginny miro a Oliver "Me gustó jugar, pero yo podía verme haciendo mucho más. No era mi vida, como lo es para ti."

Oliver sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Podrías haber jugado para Inglaterra, Harry también.

"Habría sido bueno verlo" Ginny se rió "¿Podrías imaginarte la multitud de gente? Sobre todo los primeros años después de la guerra. Habría sido una locura.

Oliver comprobó su reloj. "Mejor me voy yendo Ginny. Conseguí un equipo para las tres".

"Gracias por la entrevista Oliver".

"Cuando quieras, solo mándame una lechuza". Oliver abandono el Caldero Chorreante y Ginny comprobó su reloj, tenía aproximadamente una hora para ir a buscar a Lily a la escuela. Abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir la historia para el profeta del domingo, hizo una nota para ponerse de acuerdo con el fotógrafo y escoger una buena fotografía para la historia.

Ginny sintió un par de ojos sobre ella, miró encima para ver a una mujer vagamente familiar. "¿Ginny Weasley? bueno creo que Potter en este momento."

"Si".

"Daphne Malfoy"

"¡Ah la madre de Scorpius! Por favor, siéntese" Ginny le indicó la silla que Oliver acababa de desocupar. "Espero que el señor Malfoy se encuentre mejor" dijo ella con toda la cortesía que su madre había taladrado en su cabeza desde niña pero aun no perdonaba a Lucius Malfoy por su primer año en Hogwarts.

"El está…" Daphne vaciló buscando una manera cortés de decirlo. " No mucho mejor que antes de Navidad. Solamente volví durante unos días para asistir algunos problemas personales" Daphne se encogió de hombros. "Quise agradecerle por dejar pasar a Scorpius las Navidades con su familia".

"No hubo problema".

"El me escribió cuando regresó a la escuela, parecía haberla pasado bien" Daphne mordió su labio con incertidumbre. "Espero que no causara ningún problema con su familia, digo por se quién es."

Ginny sacudió su cabeza "No hubo problema" repitió.

"Bien entonces gracias por todo" dijo Daphne de pie poniéndose su abrigo.

"De nada" Ginny miró como Daphne Malfoy dejaba el caldero chorreante. Ginny solo había visto a Daphne dos veces, la vez pasada era en la plataforma del tren en Septiembre. Daphne no era como Ginny había esperado. Unos pequeños pedazos del rompecabezas que era Scorpius empezaron a caer en su lugar.

* * *

Daphne empujo la puerta que conducía a la cocina de aquel chalet, era temprano faltaban unas dos horas aun para que el sol se elevara. La casa estaba misteriosamente silenciosa todavía y la corrientes submarinas de tensión le daba un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto.

Daphne dejó la puerta cerrarse de golpe detrás de ella mientra se masajeaba sus ojos. Estaba agotada, Draco se había encerrado en su dormitorio dejando a Daphne ocuparse de todos los detalles. Narcissa había mantenido en vigilia a Lucius hasta el final, cuando el murió ella se había levantado silenciosamente y había desaparecido en las profundidades de la casa.

"¿Daphne?" la voz suave de Narcissa atravesó el cuarto. Daphne abrió sus ojos alarmada encontrado a Narcissa sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa con una vieja bata y una taza de té delante de ella.

"¡Ah! Narcissa" Daphne se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de Narcissa, convoco una taza del armario. "¿Puedo conseguirte algo?" preguntó cansadamente.

"Pienso que soy yo la que debería hacerle esa pregunta ¿Ha dormido algo?" preguntó Narcissa con cuidado.

Daphne frotó sus ojos. "No" vertió té de la tetera en su taza. "Y falta demasiado para que pueda ir a dormir."

"Tendrás que ir a dormir pronto".

"Lo haré, solamente he estado escribiendo cartas al Ministerio Francés y al nuestro también a Scorpius, he llenado los papeles necesarios que solicitan el Ministerio Francés y el nuestro dejando de lado los papeles importantes como la voluntad de Lucius y he tratado de averiguar como transportar el cuerpo a Wiltshire, dejó una carta aunque…" Daphne pasó una mano por su cabello "Los aurores" comenzó ella. " yo no fisgoneaba, pero encontré la forma de liberación de Lucius del Ministerio, una de las condiciones es.."

"Notifíquelos de su muerte" termino Narcissa rotundamente. Daphne asintió silenciosamente. "¿Todo esta listo? ¿Las cartas?"

"Si, todas menos la de los Aurores."

"Yo la haré" dijo Narcissa. "Ve a la cama".

"¿No le importa?" preguntó Daphne.

Narcissa sacudió su cabeza. "No, yo debería estar haciendo esto no tuve que haberte dejado todo a ti. Acuestate" levanto a Daphne " Consigue unas cuantas horas de sueño e iremos a la lechucería por la mañana" Daphne vaciló "Insisto, ve a dormir" dijo Narcissa firmemente. Daphne asintió y puso su taza en el fregadero y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Narcissa vertió más té en su taza y abandono la cocina, entro al estudio y encontró las cartas ya escritas de Daphne esperando en una esquina del escritorio. Otros papeles estaban a un lado del escritorio, las formas de liberación de Lucius.

Narcissa se sentó detrás del escritorio y agarró los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio, era una carta oficial del Ministro y tenía declaraciones de Harry Potter sobre su comportamiento en el bosque, la desgana de Draco al intentar asesinar a Dumbledore… Narcissa encontró en los papeles las condiciones que mantuvieron tanto a Draco como Lucius lejos de Azkaban. Notificar al ministerio cualquier proyecto de viaje, notificar al ministerio del país al que usted visitará, notifique al Jefe de Aurores en caso del fallecimiento de algún ex-mortífago.

Ella y Lucius se habían trasladado en cuanto Shacklebolt les permitió dejar Inglaterra.

Solo algunos mortífago aun sobrevivían. Yaxley, Rowle, Goyle, Amycus Carrow.

Y Draco.

Narcissa cerró sus ojos. Yaxley y Rowle estaban en Azkaban cumpliendo cadena perpetua. Goyle y los Carrows habían sido sentenciados. Alecto Carrow había muerto en Azkaban y se rumoreaba que Amycus no se encontraba en Azkaban. Goyle fue liberado diez años después y se fue a vivir con su hijo y su familia.

Draco vivia en la mansión Wiltshire con Daphne la mayor parte del tiempo, ellos fueron capaz de vivir cómodamente aunque no de manera extravagante, aunque también vivieron una especie de existencia aislada viendo solo a la familia y unos cuantos amigos. Draco no estaba conforme con las restricciones contra su vida. Narcissa sabía que Scorpius sufrió mucho por ello, aunque de todos modos Draco no lo reconoció ni se compadeció de él.

Y Lucius. Lucius nunca se había repuesto del año que había pasado en Azkaban después de la batalla en el departamento de misterios o del año que duró la guerra. Roto. Entre Azkaban y la guerra junto con su secuela lo habían roto mentalmente. Simplemente se había desvanecido pedazo por pedazo. Narcissa no había sentido mas que alivio cuando el soplo su último aliento.

Narcissa agarro una hoja de pergamino y escribió _Sr. Potter. Está carta debe notificarle la muerte de mi marido, Lucius Malfoy._ Narcissa escribió sus deseos de llevar el cuerpo a Inglaterra y la necesidad de Draco de retornar de nuevo a Inglaterra.

Después de que la carta estuvo completa, Narcissa a puso junto con las demás.

* * *

Al miró a Scorpius empacar sus cosas para el verano, estaba raro desde hace días. "¿Estás bien?" Scorpius se encogió de hombros. Al rodó sus ojos, los pocos meses que pasaron desde que habían vuelto de navidad habían sido ásperos para su amigo. Su abuelo había muerto hace dos meses y el periódico se la pasaba lleno de artículos sobre Lucius Malfoy y sus acciones antes y durante la ultima guerra. La gente miraba mucho a Scorpius después de eso. Su papá lo había llamado "La culpa por asociación".

Scorpius también había sido victima de varios asaltos verbales y fisicos de los Slytherins incluyendo a algunos de sus primos Greengrass.

Al principio, los Slytherins lo esperaban en los pasillos después de dejar de comer o cuando se lo encontraban en una esquina solo sin la masa de primos. Los Slytherins hicieron que su bolso se rasgara mágicamente, rompiendo las botellas de tinta sobre sus libros y tareas, en los pasillos entre clase lo bloqueaban para que llegara tarde, más de una vez lo habían empujado con tanta fuerza que terminaba con la nariz ensangrentada.

Durante pociones la clase que Gryffindor compartía con Slytherin. Geoffery Greengrass, uno de sus primos, le lanzaba los ingredientes mas asquerosos que encontraba sobre la cabeza de Scorpius. Parecía no importarle todas las detenciiones que el profesor Williams le daba a Geoffery todavía le lanzaba cosas asquerosas a Scorpius una vez a la semana.

Al había visto algunas notas que encontraba en sus cuadernos durante clase, incluso muchas veces traídos por lechuzas en el desayuno. La mayoría de ellos diciendo que era demasiado gallina para estar en Gryffindor o que su madre era una escoria porque no había sido capaz de crear un verdadero Malfoy. Le susurraban en los pasillos "rechazado" y "idiota".

Pero Scorpius no decía nada. El nunca le dijo una sola palabra a Neville sabiendo que el podría haberlo ayudado. Incluso Victoire uso Episkey para curar los daños causados cada vez que lo empujaban en los pasillos e insistía a Scorpius pero el permanecía callado. Los primos empezaron a proteger a Scorpius. Parker y Victoire que eran prefectos empezaron a quitarle puntos a aquellos estudiantes que estuvieran implicados en el abuso o que lo intimidaran. Rose había acorralado a Geoffery Greengrass después de pociones y lo había apoyado contra la pared dadonle un buen golpe sobre su nariz. El profesor Williams lo había visto todo, pero para alivio de Rose había fingido no haber visto nada.

Y Scorpius seguía sin decir nada, una que otra palabra de agradecimiento a Rosie, Al no sabía si impresionarse por la capacidad de su amigo para no hacer caso de los Slytherins o golpearlo en la cabeza por ser tan cabezota y no pedir ayuda.

Al suspiró. " Se que has tenido un año de mierda" dijo a Scorpius " Pero sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. Yo, James, Rosie, los gemelos. Parker, Isabella, Maddie. Incluso el próximo año cuando Nicky, Alex y Sophie vengan. Podemos ayudarte, Jacob y Fred tienen muchas travesuras bajo la manga añadiendo a James, tienes un problema serio. Consigue ayuda por lo menos".

Scorpius cabeceó rígidamente, no confiaba en si mismo para hablar.

Al cerro su baúl. "La salida del tren es después del desayuno" le dijo y bajo las escaleras de caracol de la sala común. Los primos lo esperaban.

"¿Viene para desayunar?" pregunto Rosie. Al sacudió su cabeza mientras los primos salian por el retrato.

"Tal vez yo debería subir y tratar de convencerlo" reflexionó Victoire viendo las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los muchachos.

"Abandona eso Victoire" dijo Madeline "El a lo mejor quiere estar solo".

"Pero.." Victoire mordió su labio. "Tal vez nosotros deberíamos agarrar algo de desayunar para el entonces".

En la mesa de Gryffindor, los primos estaban excepcionalmente tranquilos. Victoire había transfigurado su corbata en una cesta y estaba embalando algunos bollos. "Realmente no tengo hambre" Al apartó su plato "Voy a buscar mis cosas y esperar los carruajes."

Al volvió a la torre de Gryffindor y entro a su dormitorio. Scorpius todavía se encontraba sentado con aire taciturno al pie de la cama "Victoire te agarró algunos bollos para desayunar" Scorpius gruño en respuesta.

Al recogió sus cosas y decidió intentarlo una vez más " Mira compañero, nos agradas y no creemos en ninguna de aquella basura de lo que Slytherin dice. Somos tus amigos, nos preocupamos por ti y por lo que te pasa" Scorpius seguía sentado, con la mirada fija sin pestañear sobre sus zapatos. Al giro y se fue hacia la puerta.

"¿Al?" la voz de Scorpius era suave y arenosa con el desuso. "Ellos lo hacen porque soy un objetivo fácil, como cuando Teddy estaba aquí."

"Pero la gente no trataba de golpear a Teddy en los pasillos" indicó Al.

"Cierto" concedió Scorpius. "Lamentablemente tendré que ver a Geoffery en este verano, a toda la familia por lo que se" Scorpius le recordó a Al.

Al parpadeo "¿Al menos puedes decirle a tu madre sobre los apuntes que el te ha enviado?"

"La tinta sobre los apuntes desapareció después de unas horas. ¿Quién va a creerme cuando le muestre los pergaminos en blanco? No voy a poder controlar los gritos de mama y Merlín sabe que no le diré a mi padre, pensara que lo merezco" Scorpius se deslizo de la cama y recogio sus cosas. "Otra cosa que pase en los pasillos, no es nada".

"¿Cómo puedes llamarle a tu nariz rota nada?"

"Ellos dejarón de hacerlo cuando Parker y Victoire empezaron a quitarles puntos. Oí al profesor Trentham que les exigió saber porque habían perdido tantos puntos. Ahora solo me envían apuntes y susurran en los pasillos, no es nada" Scorpius se dirigió a la puerta "Puedo manejarlo".

"Tal vez puedas pasarla un poco con nosotros en el verano" Al sonrió abiertamente. "Podemos mirar el resto de la Guerra de las Galaxias".

"¿Hay más?"

"Si, dos películas más" Al frunció el ceño "Bueno, hay cinco películas mas en realidad pero papa odia las ultimas tres y finge que no existen".

"¿Al?"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias por recordarme que no todos me odian aquí" dijo Scorpius mirando sus zapatos "Ayuda oírlo de vez en cuando".

"No es nada Scorpius, ellos solamente tienen que sentirse superiores a los demás" Al miro a Scorpius "Sabes que le gustas a Lily"

"Ella es agradable no como la mayoría de las niñas que conozco".

"Eww.. Suena como si te gustara ¡No tiene diez aun!".

"¡No!" dijo Scorpius horrorizado "Es solo que ella no es como la mayoría sabe divertirse de verdad" insistió Scorpius.

Al miro a Scorpius con escepticismo. Lily aun no tenía diez y Scorpius apenas tenía doce. Pero había oído historias sobre su tío Ron y la tía Hermione de cuando ellos estaban en la escuela y había escuchado a papa decir en broma que mamá había sido bastante paciente con el.

* * *

**Merezco que me azoten xD! pero es que estaba un poco indispuesta y no pude subir cap perdon :(**

**Gracias a "Karla, Daria, Andry *.*, katherinblak, zarethMalfoy, Saralpp, Roshy Potter, gabiki18, Fany, usakitopao y Daniela :D!**

**en el prox cap sale Draco +.+!**

**Recuerden no irse sin su respectivo review**


	10. Pizca de Corte un Cuchillo Embotado

**No me secuestraron, no choque, no perdi la memoria, no me quede sin internet y obviamente sería completamente estúpido y fuera de lugar**

**decir que me quede sin inspiracion dado que no me inspiro para escribir esto**

**solo no tenía animos. Sé que suena egoista ya que yo hago esto por ustedes**

**pero estuve en un momento en el cual no me importaba nada**

**pero dado que ya sali de mi face "emotiva" sin animos de insultar a nadie**

**continuare traduciendo, espero no esten enojados conmigo y sepan disculparme.**

**otra cosita, empecé las clases asi que no podre como antes darles un cap por día depende de la unvirsidad y del tiempo que pueda tener**

**como ya saben esta historia no me pertenece solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Gracias a todos lo que me leen un beso!**

* * *

Scorpius se encontraba concentrado en las burbujas de jabón que salían de la punta de su varita mágica. Una de las tareas prácticas de Encantamientos era producir burbujas de jabón y hacerlas cambiar de color, eso era lo único que no había podido hacer correctamente, había hecho burbujas y las había podido cambiar de color pero no podía controlar los colores. Estaba determinado para conseguirlo antes de que el tren llegara a Kings Cross. "¿Todavía trabajando con eso?" le pregunto Rose.

"Si" dijo el gruñendo un poco. Rose era agradable pero a veces era un poco fanfarrona. Al y Scorpius estuvieron de acuerdo que no habían heredado nada de su familia. Al menos Rose siempre estaba mas que dispuesta a ayudarles con su tarea.

"Si tratas de cambiar el color" dijo Rose con total naturalidad " Tienes que hacer el movimiento en sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj" saco su varita mágica y produjo burbujas. "Como esto" dijo mostrando el movimiento de la varita mágica.

Las cejas de Scorpius se fruncieron e hizo con cuidado los movimientos que le indicó Rose, la burbuja giro a un azul encendido, repitió el movimiento y cambio a amarillo. "Gracias Rosie" guardo su varita y agarro una revista del montón que Al y James tenían entre ellos. Scorpius silbó suavemente mientras pasaba las hojas de la revista.

"¿Dónde he oído eso antes?" Al miro alrededor del compartimiento.

"¿Qué?" James refunfuñó vagamente leyendo 'I Spy' la imagen que tenía el Quisquilloso.

"Aquella canción la he oído antes" insistió Al. Comenzó a tararear con el silbido, sin notar que la cara de Scorpius había tomado un matiz bastante atractivo.

James rodó sus ojos. " Es la canción de aquella película que a Lily le gusta tanto. En la parte donde ellos bailan".

"Cieeeeeeeerto" asintió Al. "Las zapatillas del conejito. ¡Por Merlín espero que lo haya superado!".

Scorpius dejo de silbar. "A mi me gusta" dijo él, defendiendo a Lily.

"Es porque no la has tenido que ver un millón de veces" suspiró James.

"¿No es encantador esto?" dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, James miró encima para ver a Robert Nott en la entrada del compartimiento "Tu abuelo debe estar revolcándose en su tumba al verte rodeado de traidores de sangre y mestizos" le dijo a Scorpius.

"¿No tienes nada mas que hacer, Nott?" preguntó James con frialdad. "Yo encontraría algo que hacer si estuviese en tu situación, antes de que averigües que es lo que pasa cuando seas golpeado con un mocomurcielago y un Furnunculus al mismo tiempo" dijo James volviendo su vista a la revista.

Nott resopló "Como si ustedes cuatro pudieran hacer eso".

"No pero nosotros si podemos" dijo la voz de Madeline detrás de Nott. El se giró para encontrar a Madeline e Isabella de pie en el pasillo, girando sus varitas mágicas "Sé un buen muchacho y lárgate" añadió Madeline entrando al compartimiento dándole un ligero golpe a Nott en los hombros.

"Yo tomaría su consejo si estuviese en tu situación" dijo Isabella, examinando sus uñas desinteresadamente. "Hay muchos mas de nosotros que de ustedes, y Parker puede ser un Hufflepuff pero es un duelista sanguinario y tu estarás guindando de tus tobillos antes de que pueda decir 'Boo'" dijo Isabella inspeccionando su varita mágica.

Nott enrrojeció y salio enfadado del compartimiento dejándolos solos. Scorpius suspiró aliviado odiaba los conflictos y la lucha. "hijo de…" refunfuño Rose.

"Cuidado con esa lengua Rosie" corrigió automáticamente Isabella "Antes de que la abuela lave tu boca con jabón otra vez" sonrió ampliamente.

Rose y James se estremecieron al mismo tiempo. Molly los había cogido en el jardín trasero el verano pasado en medio de una competencia para ver quien podía crear las maldiciones mas creativas. Los arrastró dentro de la casa y los había sentando en la cocina y había dicho "Tergeo" rápido, agudo, como era Molly habían empezado a salir burbujas rosadas de sus bocas mirando fijamente a James y Rose Molly dijo al rato "Finite Incantatum".

"Gracias Izzy yo había dejado de tener pesadillas de eso" James tiró su revista al asiento y alcanzo otra "¿Qué harán ustedes este verano?" pregunto ociosamente.

Isabella resopló. "Ser la niñera de Aidan probablemente. No hay mucho que hacer en la reserva de Dragones. El almuerzo del domingo será el toque de luz de mi semana, hasta que vayamos en Agosto a comprar los materiales de la escuela, podría conseguir un juego de las Harpies o dos".

"Los sonidos emocionados serán míos" se quejó James "El Oeste no es un lugar para pasar Julio".

"¿A la tía Ginny no le tomará mas de dos juegos eh?" Preguntó Isabella con compresión.

"Nah" James tuvo al decencia para ruborizarse. "No después de lo que hice el verano pasado mientras estábamos en la tribuna de la prensa".

"Pero ustedes no estarán desterrados fuera del país, como nosotros". dijo Isabella.

"No es cierto" objeto Rose. "Jacob y Fred no viven en el país, ellos están en Islington, y la tía Katie no les dejara vagar por Londres a su antojo. ¿Y Parker? Por favor Fulham es solo ligeramente mas cerca que Bloomsbury" dijo Rose volviendo la vista hacia su libro.

Scorpius había estado siguiendo la conversación como si fuese un partido de tenis. "Yo los dejo fuera de combate" dijo suavemente, pasando la pagina de una revista. "Tengo que ver a Geoffrey a lo largo del verano" se froto la nariz. " Probablemente a Nott, Adán Rosier, y Malcolm Urquhart, también. Los adultos vienen para la cena y envían a los niños a jugar" Scorpius espero a que hablaran y después con aire de suficiencia dijo "gané".

"Parece encantador". dijo Al sarcásticamente.

"Si, como un Barril de monos" refunfuñó Scorpius.

"Le preguntare seriamente a mi mama si puedes venir durante un fin de semana o algo antes de empezar la escuela" dijo Al.

"Créeme, iré". Scorpius miro por la ventana. "Llegamos a la estación".

Al y James llenaron rápidamente el baúl con las revistas del quisquilloso, mientras Rose guardaba ordenadamente sus libros en su cartera. Arrastraron sus baúles por el tren, Al se giró hacia Scorpius cuando encontró a Harry y le dijo a Scorpius el cual trataba de encontrar a su madre en la muchedumbre "¡Eh Scorpius!".

"¿Si?".

"No olvides escribir" dijo Al.

"Tú tampoco" se rió Scorpius. "Nos vemos en Septiembre, entonces." la muchedumbre empezó a desaparecer y Scorpius halló a Daphne. " Hay esta mi madre, Adiós".

"¡Adiós! Al miró como la cabeza rubia de Scorpius se dirigía hacia Daphne y los vio desaparecerse de la estación. Al sintió una mano sobre su cabeza y giro para ver hacia su padre. "Hola Papá" dijo felizmente.

"¿Listo para irnos?".

"Sip. En carro o por Floo?".

"Debiste haber sustituido tu cerebro por los calcetines sucios de James si piensas que podremos ir con los baúles, James, sus bolsos y no digamos las lechuzas por la red Floo".

"¡Ah si, cierto!. Lo siento" Sonrió con Vergüenza, siguió a Harry y traspasaron la barrera dirigiéndose al coche. Harry levanto los baúles de los muchachos y los puso en el techo del carro hábilmente y maniobro hacia fuera en el trafico de Londres.

James se había quedado dormido en pocos segundos, siempre se dormia cuando paseaban en el carro para consternación de Lily y de Al, ya que siempre agarraba todo el espacio para él a pesar de las modificaciones que Harry le había hecho al carro. Al sonrió y descanso su barbilla sobre su brazo. "¿Papá?".

"¿Hmmm?".

"¿Sería bueno si Scorpius viene a pasar un fin de semana a casa antes de que empiecen las clases?".

Harry echó un vistazo a la expresión seria de su hijo por el espejo retrovisor. " No sé Al, tendremos que preguntarle a tu madre".

Harry giró su mirada y la fijo en camino, suprimiendo un temblor. No era que no le gustara Scorpius, él era bueno. Pero tenía demasiados recuerdos desagradables de Draco y Lucius Malfoy a partir de su undécimo cumpleaños a su décimo octavo para sentirse totalmente cómodo con Scorpius. Harry sabia que le había dicho a Al ser agradable con Scorpius, solamente no había estado preparado para que ambos se hubiesen hecho los mejores amigos.

"Por favor papá". pidió Al. La expresión de suplica sobre su pequeña cara hizo a Harry morderse el labio para no darle a Al todo lo que pedía. Ginny a menudo lo acusaba sin maldad de estropear a los niños para compensar su carencia de una niñez. Pero Harry sabia que primero tendría que consultarlo con Ginny.

"Ya veremos, Albus". dijo Harry severamente. "Si tu mamá dice que todo esta bien le enviaremos una lechuza a su madre para pasarlo buscando ¿de acuerdo?".

"Bien" suspiró Al desanimado, cuado Harry usaba 'Albus' era por que no quería mas insistencia.

* * *

Scorpius siguió con dificultad a Daphne por la mansión, dejo caer su bolso en la puerta y oyó a su madre llamar a Perri el elfo de la mansión. Daphne rodeo con su brazo a Scorpius. "Ve al jardín trasero" susurró ella "Hay una sorpresa para ti." Scorpius poso sus ojos desconcertados sobre Daphne y frunció el ceño "Solo vé" dijo Daphne empujandolo hacia la sala donde un juego de puertas y ventanas lo condujo al jardín trasero.

Scorpius se permitió fantasear durante un momento en el que su padre estaría allí esperándolo. Listo para darle la bienvenida a casa, su esperanza se desmoronó cuando entro a la sala y estaba vacía. Suspiró. Rezo internamente para que su madre no se le haya ocurrido invitar a uno de sus primos Greengrass para una 'Bienvenida a casa' se detuvo en la puerta de la sala dándole una vista al jardín trasero para averiguar su sorpresa. Una figura solitaria sentada en las sombra bajo tres árboles. "¡Abuela!" susurró con excitación, Scorpius entro al jardín corriendo "¡Abuela!! gritó moviendo sus pies con impaciencia para ver a su abuela.

Scorpius adoraba a Narcissa. De todos sus familiares ella era su favorita. El verano pasado antes de entrar al colegio Narcissa lo había llevado a dar un paseo a la orilla de la playa.

_Narcissa se inclinó para quitarse los zapatos, hecho una ojeada sobre su hombro. Lucius le daría algo cuando supiera que ella andaba con los pies desnudos sobre la arena. Era impropio para un Malfoy hacer algo así tan... Común. Meneo sus pies en la arena caliente suspirando y miró hacia su nieto que había atado los cordones de sus zapatos entre si y se los había pasado por el hombro. "¿Entonces comienzas Hogwarts el próximo mes?" comenzó Narcissa. Scorpius asintió."¿Tienes listas todas tus cosas?"_

_"Si Abuela, libros, plumas, trajes, equipo de pociones, caldera y mi varita mágica."_

_"¿Ninguna Lechuza?" dijo Narcissa sorprendida de que Draco aun no le hubiese dado a Scorpius su propia lechuza._

_"No" dijo Scorpius con tristeza "Mi padre dijo que no me daría una Lechuza hasta que yo lo ganara"._

_"¿Ganarla Cómo?" Narcissa Frunció el ceño._

_"Depende de la casa en que sea asignado" Scorpius se encogió. Todos sus primos en la familia de su madre eran Slytherins y a Scorpius no le gustaban siempre se aprovechaban de los miembros mas jóvenes de la familia, y Merlín ayude a quien no se conforme con el dogma de los sangre pura._

_"Slytherin supongo" Scorpius cabeceó silenciosamente con sus ojos fijos en la arena. "¿Y en donde quieres estar tu?"_

_"Slytherin creo" masculló Scorpius._

_"¿Por qué?"._

_"Todos los Malfoys han estado ahí es lo que mi padre y el abuelo dijeron"._

_"Si, amor. Pero ¿Donde quiere Scorpius Edmund Malfoy estar?"_

_"¿Qué es tan importante?"._

_Narcissa se sentó con gracia en la arena e hizo señas a Scorpius para que hiciera lo mismo. "Voy a contarte una historia" dijo ella "Sobre una muchacha que vino de una familia entera de Slytherins, también. Ella no quería estar en Slytherin y siempre quiso ser una Ravenclaw por que era una muchacha bastante brillante y le gustaba aprender sobre la magia, toda clase de magia no solo la magia oscura, pero ella le tuvo miedo a su familia, tuvo miedo de que ellos no la fuesen a querer mas si no era elegida en Slytherin. Ella sabia lo que le había pasado a otros miembros de la familia que habían desafiado la tradición familiar, cuando la llamaron a ser seleccionada el sombrero seleccionador se tomo mucho tiempo en decidir si la pondría en Slytherin o Ravenclaw, finalmente se decidió por Slytherin por que ella estaba muy asustada por lo que podría pasarle en manos de su familia" Narcissa quito con cuidado el cabello de la cara de Scorpius. "Era yo"._

_La mirada asustada de Scorpius se enfoco en Narcissa. "¿Tú?"_

_"Si". Narcissa tiro de Scorpius hasta acercarlo mas a ella y se apoyo en su cabeza. "Tienes realmente que saber, querido, que no importa en que casa seas asignado. Eso no me importa, ni a tu madre, el sombrero realmente toma en cuenta lo que tu quieres, se necesita mucho valor para ser diferente. Independientemente de Dios o Merlín o de quien tu creas que este ahí cuidando de ti._

_Lo hice del modo mas complicado (a Fuerza de sinsabores) hay cosas mas importantes que el estado de la sangre. No olvides esto. Muchas personas han muerto o han sido conducidas a la locura por gente que piensa que la sangre lo es todo. Y créeme Scorpius no era necesario haber perdido todo eso". Narcissa se levanto y camino de regreso al chalet._

Scorpius abrazó fuertemente a Narcissa, La había extrañado mucho.

"¡Hola Abuela!" dijo riendo fuertemente.

"Hola querido. ¿Has tenido un buen año?"

"Si, lo tuve. Espera aquí ya vuelvo". Scorpius entro corriendo a la casa y fue exactamente a donde había dejado su bolso tirado lo agarro y salio corriendo nuevamente al jardín y se sentó al lado de Narcissa. "Tengo algo que mostrarte" dijo sacando un libro de recuerdos del bolso.

Abrió la cubierta de libro, la primera pagina estaba llena de fotografías. Scorpius sentando en medio de una masa de adolescentes pelirrojos junto con dos muchachos de cabello color azabache, con la nariz ensangrentada. "Era mi primer juego de Quidditch. Al y James" dijo indicando a los dos pelinegros " y sus primos juegan todos juntos cuando los mayores no tienen partido. Fui golpeado por una Bludger cuando trataba de bloquear un objetivo" le informo a Narcissa con orgullo. "Pero Victoire" dijo Scorpius mientras señalaba a una muchacha delgada y rubia como el sol "Lo bloqueo".

Scorpius paso la pagina "Esto es en la mañana de Navidad" explico él. "Esta es Lily, Al y James. La Sra Potter hizo la bufanda los guantes y el sombrero también. Scorpius paso a una fotografía diferente. El y Al sentados en la cocina de la madriguera, tazas de chocolate caliente y galletas delante de ellos. "La Sra Weasley hizo el Jersey. Uno para cada uno en Navidad. Todos eran diferentes."

Narcissa se río de la fotografía "Al y tú parecen un sujetalibros".

Scorpius paso la página. "¿Adivina qué? ¡Encontré a un primo! yo no sabia que éramos primos hasta las vacaciones de navidad. El es. Teddy Lupin" Scorpius indicio una fotografía de Teddy y el durante la navidad. El cabello de Teddy era su color normal, marrón claro. Indico la fotografía que estaba debajo de esa. "Esta es la Sra. Tonks con Teddy. Es su abuela".

Narcissa parpadeo y le salieron un par de lágrimas. hacía muchos años que ella había visto a Andrómeda por ultima vez. Miro a Teddy no lo veía desde que era un bebe se parecía mucho a Andrómeda. No, se dijo Narcissa. Él se parece a su madre. Andrómeda y su hija tenían la misma cara en forma de corazón y Teddy también la tenía. "Tuviste unas vacaciones encantadoras".

"Fueron agradables" Scorpius hojeo unas paginas mas antes de cerrar el libro. Perri había salido al jardín para decirles que la cena sería servida en unos minutos. Cerro el libro de recuerdos y lo metió dentro del bolso y se dirigió a la mansión.

* * *

Los ojos de Narcissa recorrieron la mesa, el cuchillo que tenía en su mano izquierda podría cortar la tensión fácilmente. Draco ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada a Scorpius desde que este se sentó en la mesa. Daphne mantuvo los ojos pegados a su plato. El único sonido del comedor era el tintineo débil de los cubiertos sobre la porcelana de los platos. Narcissa se aclaro la garganta. "¿Scorpius como te fue en tus exámenes?".

"Bien Pienso que solo omití algunas preguntas de encantamientos y defensas. Estoy seguro que lo hice bien en pociones. El profesor Williams es un buen profesor". Scorpius mordió su labio y volvió a poner sus ojos grises sobre su plato.

Narcissa miró a Draco de reojo. El había dejado de comer y fingía que no había escuchado la respuesta de Scorpius. Suspiro y lanzo otra pregunta a Scorpius. "¿Piensas que podrías quedar en el equipo de Quidditch de tu casa el próximo año?".

"No. Me gusta jugar, pero yo prefiero que sea de vez en cuando con..." Scorpius dejo de hablar y poso sus ojos en el jefe de la mesa. "Mis amigos" termino de decir. Vio como la mano de su padre se apretaba sobre su tenedor. "¿Puedo subir a mi cuarto por favor?" Scorpius miro a su madre con esperanza.

Daphne echó un vistazo a Draco y nuevamente a Scorpius. "Si, Anda." Scorpius dejo los cubiertos en la mesa y se deslizo de su silla, abandonando rápidamente el comedor y apresurándose a subir las escalaras hacia su dormitorio.

Draco espero a que los pasos de Scorpius se dejaran de escuchar. "¿Tenías que hacer eso, Madre?".

"¿Qué?" pregunto Narcissa con inocencia.

"Hacer..." Draco luchó visiblemente. "que _él_ hablara sobre su año en la escuela". se levanto y lanzo su servilleta al plato. "Estare en el estudio" informó Draco con frialdad a su esposa y madre y salio del comedor.

Los ojos de Narcissa se estrecharon y siguieron los pasos de Draco. Ella había esperado que con los acontecimientos de la última batalla le hubiesen enseñado algo.

Al parecer no le habían enseñado nada.

* * *

**Como ven el mismo Draco Malfoy solo que más adulto, esperemos que por el bien de Scorpius abra los ojos rápidamente.**

**gracias si has llegado hasta aquí, no merezco reviews... pero los agradeceria sin lugar a dudas.**


	11. Las sombras de Contraste

Narcissa y Daphne se miraron fijamente a través de la mesa. "¿Cómo piensas que va a tratar a Scorpius de ahora en adelante?".

Narcissa giro su mirada hacia la entrada "Quisiera saberlo".

Daphne se inclinó en la silla y agarro su copa de vino, tomo un sorbo largo y entrelazó sus manos "Deberías haberlo visto cuando Scorpius le escribió la primera vez, estaba lívido" la cara de Daphne se ensombreció. "En realidad 'Lívido' aun no comienza a hacerle justicia, estaba listo para ir a Hogwarts y sacarlo queriendo enviar a Scorpius derechito a Durmstrang" Daphne pasó las yemas de sus dedos alrededor del cristal. "Me culpo. Dijo que había consentido a nuestro hijo y que ningún sangre pura decente estaría alguna vez en Gryffindor."

Narcissa alcanzo su propia copa de vino. Estaba muda, sabia que muchas familias pura sangre se adherían a la idea de que sus hijos deberían estar en Slytherin y no mezclados con nacidos de Muggle o mestizos también sabia de familias que desconocerían a sus hijos si ellos quedasen en otra casa que no fuese Slytherin o si se casaban con mestizos o nacidos de muggle.

Ella no sabia todo lo que Draco había inculcado a su hijo, vivir lejos durante tantos años solo viendo a Draco con Scorpius durante breves momentos en vacaciones, por primera vez Narcissa deseo haber hecho algo para erradicar lo que Lucius había hecho con Draco cuando su hijo era más joven, pero ella no había tenido muchas opciones en aquel momento. Era peligroso ser un Malfoy y desatender a Voldemort, sobre todo Lucius que era un mortífago y debía salvar a Voldemort con su propia vida si fuese necesario.

Hubo poco amor entre Narcissa y Lucius, sus padres habían arreglado el matrimonio. Los casi cuarenta años que Narcissa estuvo casada con Lucius la hicieron comprender que nunca lo amó, lo único que se había desarrollado en el correr de los años había sido el compañerismo, pero en los dos años antes de la derrota de Voldemort cuando Lucius fue humillado y aplastado hizo que perdiera interés en algo que no fuese Draco o Scorpius, hasta el día que murió.

"¿Narcissa?" La suave voz de Daphne la saco de su ensueño.

"Discúlpame me distraje" Narcissa dejo su copa de vino en la mesa. "Si no te importa querida, pienso que es hora de irme a la cama".

"Adelante, pienso que debería hacer lo mismo".

Narcissa acaricio el hombro de Daphne y abandono el comedor, al poner un pie sobre la escalera escucho el sonido del liquido deslizándose a través del cristal, el sonido venia del estudio, con los hombros rígidos Narcissa entro al estudio.

Draco se había tumbado en una butaca con la vista fija en la chimenea mientras un vaso de Whisky de Fuego colgaba entre sus dedos, Narcissa cerró la puerta y rápidamente echo un encanto silenciador sobre ella. Tenía el presentimiento de que esto se iba a poner feo. Y rápido.

"¿Te importaría explicarme por qué tratas a tu hijo peor que una molestia en el zapato?" exigió Narcissa.

Draco la miró y tomó un trago de Whisky. "No es de tu incumbencia, madre".

Narcissa retrocedió un paso. "¿Discúlpame?"

"El es mi hijo y lo tratare del modo que quiera".

"Piensas todavía que tienes que compensar a tu padre por no ser su replica perfecta, y has pasado la vida entera de aquel niño tratando de moldearlo en algo que obviamente no es".

Draco le frunció el ceño a Narcissa. "Eso no tiene nada que ver". dijo apretando su puño alrededor de la copa.

"¿Entonces piensas decirme el por qué no has hablado con Scorpius durante casi un año por estar enfadado de que no hubiese sido seleccionado en Sytherin?" chilló Narcissa. "Draco tienes treinta y ocho años, no ocho. El no es un juguete que puedes tirar en una caja cuando te cansas" sus ojos brillaron en la cólera.

Draco estiró sus pies y arrebato la botella de su escritorio. "¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?" gruñó "Nunca dijiste nada en contra de mi padre o como fui tratado cuando era niño ni cuando me forzaron a unirme a _el._

"¿Piensas que yo tenia opción? ¡Tú padre me habría botado a la calle con nada más que mi ropa, y no tenía lugar a donde ir!" gritó Narcissa. "¿Piensas que quise que te pusieran la marca? ¿Piensas que quise que ocuparas el lugar de tu padre? ¡Hice todo lo que podía para mantenerte vivo! ¡Porque eres mi hijo!".

"Yo tenía menos opciones que tú" Draco hecho mas Whisky en su copa. "Además el debería estar con los de su clase".

"¿Con los de su clase?" repitió Narcissa.

"¿Estás sorda? Si, con los de su clase."

"No uses ese tono conmigo Draco, todavía soy tu madre" dijo Narcissa fríamente. "Y si eres tan amable de explicarme que quiere decir 'Su propia clase' ".

"El debería estar rodeado de familias sangre-pura" dijo Draco.

"¿Así como resultó de bien para ti, verdad?" Narcissa se hundió en una silla. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de todo lo que vistes ¡En el nombre de Merlín! ¿Cómo puedes seguir creyendo en eso?".

Draco se giró para no afrontar a Narcissa. "¡Por que no tengo nada más! Fui criado para creer en eso, todo lo que me enseñaron a creer fue esto" Draco paso una mano por su cabello. "Me casé con una bruja pura sangre perfecta, tenía un hijo ¡Un hijo que podría continuar con la tradición de la familia!" dijo amargamente "Y mira que pasó, ella lo mimó y mira en lo que se convirtió".

"Entonces mi hijo, mi único hijo es clasificado ¡Pero no en Slytherin! Como las generaciones de Malfoys si no en Gryffindor donde están los nacidos de muggles, mestizos y aun peor traidores de la sangre."

"¿Entonces vas a fingir solamente que él no existe?" preguntó Narcissa con incredulidad.

"Exactamente como lo hizo tu familia, ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo, madre? Si lo desconociera no habría un heredero para los Malfoy" dijo Draco "No puedo estar orgulloso de lo que él es, por qué solo le pedí una cosa, no traer vergüenza a la familia y me ha fallado."

"Entonces eres un idiota" respondió Narcissa suavemente "Perdí a mi familia por está tontería y nunca tuve chance para reconciliarme con ella."

"Bien ¿Soy demasiado maldito para ti verdad?" escupió Draco sardónicamente "Yo podría preocuparme menos por esto ¿sabes? Y Scorpius" Draco hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a su madre "Él solo resultó ser una decepción muy grande para mi, algo que nunca debí engendrar" se dio la vuelta en forma de despido y dijo con brusquedad "Asegúrate de cerrar la puerta al salir madre".

Narcissa se paró sin siquiera mirar a Draco y salió del estudio, se sintió como si tuviese diez años encima aparte de sus sesenta y tres años, subió con cuidado la escalera y fue hacia el dormitorio de Scorpius, toco ligeramente la puerta "¿Scorpius?" llamó suavemente. Un sonido como si se hubiesen sorbido los mocos fue su única respuesta.

Narcissa entro despacio al cuarto y encontró a Scorpius arremolinado en una esquina del cuarto abrigándose con una manta, su nieto se había transformado, paso de estar feliz y excitado a ser un bulto de miseria, él levanto su cara de sus rodillas y sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas aun no derramadas. "¿Lo pensó?" preguntó fríamente.

"¿Quién?"

"Papá ¿Lo pensó?" repitió Scorpius.

Narcissa suspiro y se sentó al borde de la cama de Scorpius. "Ven aquí" el se paro hasta sentarse al lado de Narcissa. "¿Cómo te enteraste? Puse un encantamiento en la puerta.

Scorpius abrió su mano para revelar una cuerda de color carne enrollada en su palma. "Orejas extensibles".

"¿Aquellas cosas todavía existen?".

"Sip, tendrías que haber puesto un encantamiento impenetrable para que no funcionen".

"Scorpius sabes que no deberías escuchar disimuladamente así"

"Lo sé" dijo Scorpius jugando con las orejas extensibles que tenía en su mano "Abuela no contestaste mi pregunta" la incitó.

Narcissa se masajeo la cabeza "No sé" admitió. Tiró de Scorpius y lo abrazó "No lo sé".

* * *

Un choque y un aullido se escuchó arriba, Ginny frunció el ceño con irritación, era el décimo choque de la noche. "¡James Sirius Potter no reparo nada de lo que rompas esta noche!" gritó "¡Y tampoco tu padre!". Añadió en último momento.

"¿No haré qué?" Preguntó Harry entrando en la cocina.

"Reparar algo de lo que ellos rompan esta noche" suspiró ella. Otro aullido seguido del chillido de enfado de Lily se escucho desde la sala.

"¡Albus Severus, si tengo que salir de aquí no verás ni el palo de una escoba durante una semana!" Gritó Harry y cerró sus ojos "¿Cuántas semanas faltan para el 1ro de septiembre?" le preguntó a Ginny con cansancio.

"Seis" contesto con puntualidad.

"¿Casi ni los cuentas, verdad?".

"No más que tú". Replicó Ginny.

Harry se estremeció cuando una puerta se cerró de golpe. "¿Nos hace esto malos padres?"

"Eso no hizo a mamá y papá malos padres. Mamá tachaba los días hasta el primero de septiembre".

"Al preguntó si Scorpius podría venir durante un fin de semana" comentó Harry.

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que tendría que preguntarte primero".

"Que manera de evitarlo Potter" aplaudió Ginny con sarcasmo.

"Nosotros deberíamos hablar sobre eso Gin" se estiró Harry "Pero aquí no" se acomodó en el sofá, descansando su cabeza en el regazo de Ginny "Cuando nos acostemos, allí habrá suficiente silencio para que lo discutamos".

Cualquier respuesta que fuese a dar Ginny se perdió entre los aullidos de Lily "¡James devuélveme eso!" lloró.

"A L.P le gusta S.M" cantó James riendo sin devolverle el cuaderno.

"¡Devuélvelo James!" la voz de Lily se convirtió en cólera genuina.

"¿Quién es S.M.?" preguntó Al con curiosidad.

"¡Nadie!" gritó Lily "¡Solo denme mi cuaderno!".

Harry arrastró sus pies y tiró de Ginny. "Esto es un trabajo para nosotros dos" comento mientras subían las escaleras "Hablare con los muchachos, mientras tú lo haces con Lily".

"Puedo vivir con eso".

Arriba James saltaba sobre su cama con el cuaderno a su izquierda mientras que con la mano derecha detenía los ataques de Lily. Al trataba de mirar las iniciales de 'L.P' y 'S.M' mientras también esquivaba los ataques de Lily. "¡Basta!" bramo Harry, bajando a Lily de la cama y depositándola en los brazos de Ginny. Ginny medio llevo y medio arrastro a una Lily que no dejaba de protestar. Harry miró airadamente a sus hijos.

James tenía la decencia de lucir avergonzado, mientras Al se había puesto pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry miro con el ceño fruncido a Al y con una mirada fría le indico la puerta "Hacia Fuera" le ordenó. Al se deslizo de la cama de James y se apresuro a su cuarto. Harry apuntó con su varita mágica a la puerta y esta se cerro de golpe mientras le ofrecía silenciosamente su mano a James lanzándole dagas por los ojos. James bajo su cabeza y colocó el cuaderno de Lily en la palma de Harry".

"Siéntate" le dijo silenciosamente. James se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama.

No habían alterado tanto a Harry para que se comportara así pero el mantuvo el fraude porque sabia que si se relajaba sería imposible tratar con James el resto del verano. "¿Qué te hemos dicho tu madre y yo acerca de revisar las cosas de tu hermana?".

"Que no lo haga" Masculló James.

"Exactamente, No solo rompiste una regla de está casa si no que también atormentaste a tu hermana ¿no?"

"Si señor" dijo James mirando sus pies fijamente.

"James Sirius Potter mírame cuando me dirija a ti" dijo Harry suavemente con la voz un poco débil.

James posó sus ojos en la cara de Harry. Odiaba cuando su papá se enfadaba con el lo hacía sentirse miserable, Harry raras veces gritaba o levantaba la voz mas allá de lo necesario para conseguir su atención y la petición suave que acababa de hacerle le hizo sentir aun peor.

"No volaras durante una semana y si molestas a tus hermanos serán dos semanas, limpiaras el cobertizo a partir de la próxima semana que empezara el Lunes" Harry hizo una pausa y miro a su hijo mayor "¿Alguna pregunta?".

"No señor" la mirada de James se poso nuevamente en los dedos de sus pies.

Harry suspiró y levanto la cara de James con su dedo índice "James, es lo mejor para ti. Eres el mayor ya vas a cumplir catorce este año. No llevas ni un día entero aquí y ya estas saltando por las paredes ¿Podrías decirme por qué?"

James mordió su labio inferior durante un momento " Lily se ve más linda cuando está enfadada" dijo a la defensiva.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron "Eres igualito a tu tío Fred ¿sabias?" dijo accidentalmente "Y a tu abuelo".

"¿El abuelo? ¿Mi abuelo? ¿El que juguetea con la basura Muggle? ¿Arthur Weasley, el hombre mas tranquilo que conozco?".

"No, a mi padre. Eres igual que él" Harry observo a James pensativamente "Él lo supero tarde o temprano, supongo que hay esperanza para ti después de todo."

Harry cruzo la puerta y la abrió con magia "Acuéstate, buenas noches James."

"Buenas noches papá" suspiró James y se arrojó en la cama. Se pregunto si Fred y Jacob ya habrían recibido regaños.

Harry libero el aliento despacio cuando abandonó el cuarto de James, la puerta de Al estaba abierta y podía verlo sentado sobre su cama. Harry podía oír el llanto enfadado que provenía del cuarto de Lily y la voz de Ginny que trataba de calmarla, entro al cuarto de Al y cerró la puerta, "¿Y?" dijo Harry silenciosamente.

"Lo siento papá"

"No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte, es con Lily" Harry saco la silla del pequeño escritorio de Al y se sentó en ella "Esto no parecen cosas tuyas, tu no sueles ponerte del lado de James cuando molesta a Lily".

Al no dijo nada pero se encogió.

"Albus Severus" advirtió Harry "Me gustaría una respuesta".

Al estrecho sus ojos verdes y miró a Harry " Solo quería ver lo que James tenía" masculló.

"¿Por qué no paraste a James cuando se metía con Lily".

"Pero.."

"Pero nada, Albus. Eres mayor que Lily y es tu trabajo protegerla".

"¿Incluso de James?"

"Sobre todo de James"

"¿Por qué?".

Harry levanto una ceja en respuesta "Tú, y toda la gente de esta casa sabe lo que son las travesuras de James, esa debería ser una gran razón". Estiró sus pies delante de él "Un día Lily será bastante grande o bastante gritona como para protegerse ella misma, pero por ahora ella te necesita y tú la defraudaste".

"ah" susurró Al.

"No volaras durante una semana" dijo Harry.

La cabeza de Al se levanto. Acababa de recibir una cometa 1250 por su cumpleaños hace una semana, no era la que mejor corría pero era decente para jugar Quidditch en la escuela, Al había estado planeando practicar a lo largo del verano. "Si señor" masculló

"Y le pedirás perdón a Lily mañana" añadió Harry.

Al asintió silenciosamente, con la mirada fija en sus calcetines.

"Y también ayudaras a James a limpiar y organizar el cobertizo, comienzan el Lunes"

"Si señor".

"Tú mamá y yo hablaremos acerca de si Scorpius puede venir a visitarnos a lo largo del verano. Tomaremos esto en consideración.

Al sintió dolor de estómago. No había pensado que eso afectaría su petición de que Scorpius lo visitara. Asintió.

"Acuéstate, Albus" Harry se puso de pie y metió la silla debajo del escritorio. "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches papá" comento Al con voz diminuta.

Harry abandonó el cuarto de Al y cerro la puerta encontrándose con Ginny en el vestíbulo. "¿Cómo está Lily?" preguntó.

"Está bien. Solo enfadada con sus hermanos mayores mas que por las burlas que por quitarle el cuaderno."

"¿Eso lo hacías tu a esa edad?" preguntó Harry con interés "Las únicas veces que te vi durante el verano fue cuando tenías doce años y te la pasabas escondida en las esquinas oscuras"

Las comisuras de la boca de Ginny se elevaron " Solo un poquito, Excepto que era peor, yo tenia seis hermanos mayores. Fueron tiempos duros" entro al dormitorio y se tiró bocabajo en la cama, Harry se empezó a quitar el traje y giró su cabeza al ver que Ginny se reía tontamente.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" exigió.

"Lily" Ginny rodó y se puso a su lado "Si sabes quien es S.M. ¿Verdad?"

Harry miró a Ginny perplejo "Erm… No".

Ginny comenzó a reírse descontroladamente "¡Merlín! Eres igual de despistado que cuando tenías catorce años!" le dijo.

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿No es Samuel Martín, él de su clase? ¿Conoces a aquel niño que vive con su papá al otro lado del pueblo?".

Ginny siguió riéndose. "¿ Y cuando alguna vez has oído mencionar a Lily a Samuel Martín?"

"Uhmm… nunca…" suspiró Harry derrotado.

"Ella escribió eso en Enero" Ante al mirada interrogativa de Harry añadió amablemente. "Después de que los muchachos volvieran a la escuela".

"¿Y? ¡Podría ser Samuel Martín!".

Ginny resopló "No es él".

"¿Vas a decirme o no?".

"¿Significa que aun no lo sabes? Ginny lo miró fijamente con incredulidad. "Pienso que has sido amigo de Ron demasiado tiempo amor."

Harry gimió "¡Ginny! ¿vas a decirme o no?".

"Está bien" Ginny sonrió con satisfacción, se sentó encima de la cama y miró a Harry tratando de no reírse "Es Scorpius Malfoy"

Harry se sentó tan rápido que casi se cae de la cama "¡No!"

"¿Quién mas podría ser? Ella habla de él todo el tiempo" Ginny miró a Harry. "Bien" consideró "No cuando tú estás presente por lo menos, todavía tiene pesadillas de cuando vistes a Jack Finch besarla en el patio de la escuela" Ginny no podía aguantar más y comenzó a reírse tontamente de nuevo.

"No es gracioso, Ginny". Harry le frunció el ceño a su esposa que parecía estar muy alegre.

"¡Ah, Harry relájate es solo un pequeño amor, apenas profundo apasionado y eterno, además solo tiene nueve."

"Casi diez".

"¿quieres hacerla crecer más rápido?"

"Nueve, entonces" Harry froto su espalda y su cuello. "¿Qué vamos a decirle a Al? ¿Sobre si realmente Scorpius puede venir de visita?".

Ginny se calmo un poco "¿Después de esta noche?".

Harry se estiró en la cama "No es como si Al lo hubiese comenzado". Paso una mano por la cara de Ginny "Pensaba que podría venir en dos semanas".

"¿Estás seguro?".

"No en realidad, aún no me he convencido de que sea un Malfoy".

"Harry, déjalo ir ya" Suspiró Ginny "Si el fuese una copia de su padre no estaríamos sentados discutiendo esto" capturo con su mano los dedos de Harry "¿Dos semanas eh? Pienso que podemos hacerlo".

Harry beso la punta de los dedos de Ginny "Por seguridad me pondré al otro lado de la mesa, pienso que no consigo controlar mi lengua" le tomó el pelo a su esposa.

"Tonto" dijo Ginny suavemente inclinándose para besarlo.

"Sabes que me amas".

"Si, Lo hago".

* * *

**¡Arg! estaba que asesinaba a Draco mientras iba escribiendo, que tonto que no se da cuenta que tiene un hijo hermoso u.u, Harry es el mejor papá del mundo xD me encanta como es jajaja y James es igualito a Jamess xD**

**Hasta aqui por hoy me auto-regalo este capitulo como regalo de cumpleaños xD espero lo disfruten gracias por los reviewwwwwwwwwws!**

**Está historia no me pertenece solo me adjudico la traducción.**


	12. Tierra

**Esto no me pertenece solo me adjudico la traducción**

**Gracias por los reviews 3!**

**Disfruten el cap.**

* * *

Al despego sus parpados y tiro el edredón encima de su cabeza. Era la mañana del Lunes, el día en el que se suponía tenía que ayudar a James a limpiar y organizar el cobertizo, se pregunto cuanto tiempo le llevaría, suspiro y se hundió más en la almohada. Harry le había llamado Albus incluso peor le había llamado Albus Severus. Al odiaba a Harry y Ginny por haberle puesto ese segundo nombre sobretodo cuando alguno de sus padres lo llamaba así. Cuando eso pasaba Al sabía que estaba en serios problemas. Sonrió con satisfacción por lo menos no escuchaba tanto su segundo nombre como James, Al y Lily conocían mejor el nombre completo de James mejor que el suyo propio.

"¿Al? Es hora de levantarse, el desayuno está listo" Ginny abrió la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la cama sacudiéndolo con cuidado.

"Ya me levanto" gimió quitando el edredón de su cara y miró a Ginny. "¿Papá está muy enfadado con James y conmigo verdad?".

"Decepcionado más que enfadado, cariño" Ginny hizo que Al se sentara en la cama "Él solamente quiere que tú y James entiendan que sus acciones tienen consecuencias o la carencia de ellas" Le dio un breve abrazo y acaricio su rodilla por encima del edredón. "Venga, levántate y baja, mientras mas rápido tú y James empiecen con el cobertizo será mejor". Ginny se deslizo de la cama y se dirigió hacia afuera. "Aunque" dijo ella considerándolo. "Está vuelto un desastre, podría tomar más que un solo día."

"Genial" murmuró Al saliendo de la cama y alcanzando unos vaqueros manchados de grasa, cuando había ayudado a su papá a arreglar la moto el verano pasado. Si tenía que limpiar el cobertizo no iba a ponerse unos vaqueros buenos y conociendo a Ginny y Harry no le comprarían unos nuevos si los arruinaba.

Se peinó y bajó por las escaleras camino a la cocina.

James ya estaba sentado en la mesa mientras desayunaba su tazón de cereal, Harry leía el profeta de aquella mañana, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía los resultados de Quidditch. Al se sentó en su silla y agarró la caja de cereal que estaba a un lado de James. Harry dobló el periódico y le lanzó una mirada impasible a sus hijos "Bien, después del desayuno los tres nos iremos al cobertizo, moveré la moto hacia afuera mientras uno de ustedes organizan y el otro saca la basura y clasifica las cosas, supervisare si alguno de ustedes no está cumpliendo con su deber" se inclinó en su silla y tomo un sorbo de jugo. "Sin magia" añadió.

"¿Sin magia?" protestó débilmente James.

"No, y no usarán la magia por el resto del verano de todos modos" Informó a su hijo severamente.

James suspiro y dejo caer su cuchara en el tazón vacío "Apresúrate" lloriqueó a Al.

"Nosotros no estaríamos en este lío si no hubieses molestado a Lily" disparó Al.

"No comiencen" advirtió Ginny "O añadiré que pinten la cerca".

La boca de James se cerró de golpe y se quedo mirando airadamente a Al mientras lo veía comer, Al comía lentamente ignorando a James pero de todos modos termino rápido su desayuno, pusieron los tazones en el fregadero y Harry condujo a los muchachos al jardín trasero para ir al cobertizo.

Harry apoyó suavemente la moto en el trocó de un Olmo, evocó escobas, cubos y trapos para los muchachos y una silla cómoda para el. "Empiecen" dijo señalando el cobertizo.

Al y James resoplaron, pero sabían que si lo hacían lentamente, Harry añadiría algo mas a la lista. James recogió una escoba y miro detenidamente las profundidades del cobertizo. "¿Uh Papá? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que limpiaron el cobertizo".

Harry frunció el ceño pensando, Ginny y él habían hecho una especie de limpieza superficial cuando se mudaron a la casa un poco después de que James naciera. Solamente quito las telarañas y sacó la basura el verano pasado. "Uhm creo que limpies las telarañas el verano pasado y recogí un poco la basura, no estoy demasiado seguro".

"Puff" murmuró James, prefería morir antes de admitir que muy en el fondo disfrutó molestar a Lily, ella era una Wesley y cada vez que se enfadaba producía fuegos artificiales, era agradable verlo.

Casi tan divertido como la guerra de las Galaxias.

James empujó su escoba a una esquina del cobertizo. Un montón de ranas de chocolates esparcidas, un montón considerable. "¡Papá! ¿Cuántas ranas de chocolate comes aquí? ¿Sabe mi mamá esto?".

"¡No, y si guardas el secreto no le diré a tu madre el catálogo que encontré bajo tu colchón después de las vacaciones de pascua".

James parpadeo, había jurado que comprobó bajo el colchón, asintió de manera cortante y siguió barriendo la esquina del cobertizo "Papá es un cochino" le refunfuñó a Al quien revisaba una colección de instrumentos viejos y algo oxidados.

"No es broma" murmuró Al "Creo que consiguió todo esto del abuelito" Al froto su nariz dejando una mancha sobre su pálida piel pero estornudo de todos modos, suspiró y con un trapo empezó a limpiar un poco el sucio de los instrumentos.

Harry se rió disimuladamente, era verdad los instrumentos venían de Arthur era su vieja colección. Realmente tendía a dejar sucio el cobertizo pero Ginny no ponía un pie ahí, Harry tenia cajas y cajas de ranas de chocolates una detrás de otra y tenía el hábito de dejar los envoltorios regados cada vez que trabajaba en la moto. Anualmente solía sacudir solamente las cajas y esa era toda la limpieza que hacía.

"¡Buenos días papá!" dijo Lily lanzándose al regazo de Harry.

"Bueno, miren quien esta aquí. Mi súper florecita".

"¡Papá!" susurró Lily escandalizada "¡No me llames así! Ya sabes que no soy un bebé".

Los labios de Harry se estiraron pero no se rió "Bueno" miro a Lily y la acomodo en una posición más cómoda sobre su regazo "Entonces…" comenzó. "¿Crees que debería Al invitar a un amigo durante un fin de semana?"

"Realmente no" resopló "Él no me ayudó a recuperar mi cuaderno".

"¿Te pidió perdón?" dijo Harry tirando de las trenzas que cargaba Lily.

Lily suspiró y de mala gana admitió "Si".

"¿No crees que de verdad lo sienta?"

La frente de Lily se frunció y refunfuñó con irritación "Tal vez".

Harry estuvo seguro de que podía oír sus costillas crujirse del esfuerzo que hacía para no reírse. Lily era tan obstinada como Ginny si no es que era más. "Bien, entonces dejaré que me ayudes a supervisar a los muchachos y cuando hayan terminado si piensas que Al merece traer a un amigo, le enviaremos una lechuza ¿Qué te parece?"

Lily pareció pensar sus opciones. "Está bien" declaró.

James salió corriendo del cobertizo con los ojos cerrados gritando de horror o de miedo, o tal vez ambas considerando el tamaño de la telaraña que estaba sobre su cabeza. "¡Quítala, quítala!" gimoteó. Harry extendió la mano y le quito la telaraña de la cabeza.

"Calma James, está todo bien" Calmó Harry. Lily sofocó una risa ganándose una mala mirada de James, él cual lucho para no decirle nada a la final giro sobre sus talones y entro de nuevo al cobertizo.

James recogió la escoba que había dejado caer. Al estaba de pie sobre un banco colocando los instrumentos en una repisa. "Si le dices a alguien lo que acaba de pasar, quemaré tu escoba" amenazó James.

En eso pasaron toda la mañana hasta que Harry les trajo un plato de emparedados. Había un montón de ranas de chocolate embaladas, hojas arregladas y viejas publicaciones de Quidditch de cada tres meses junto con el profeta y corazón de bruja. James y Al fueron a lavar sus manos en el fregadero. "¿Cuándo crees que mamá y papá tiraron la ultima revista?" se quejó Al "Juro que hay publicaciones de corazón de bruja de cada semana hasta que nací".

James resopló "Creo que aquellas revistas de Quidditch trimestrales dejaron de tirarlas el día que mamá y papá se casaron" dijo arrugando la nariz mientras se sacaba el polvo que se había acumulado en sus manos.

"¿Adelantamos algo, verdad?" pregunto Al, tratando de quitarse el jabón de las manos. James se movió de mala gana hacía un lado para que Al terminara de lavar sus manos.

"Nunca vamos a terminar" gimió James con aire taciturno. "No puedo alcanzar las telarañas que están en las esquinas".

"Tal vez puedas juntar varias escobas y bajarlas" ofreció Al.

"Si, tal vez".

"Bien, inténtalo" Al seco sus manos en una toalla y camino de nuevo al jardín trasero.

Después del almuerzo para sorpresa de Al, James había usado su idea juntando dos escobas.

Al arrastró una caja de cartón hacía el jardín. "¿Papá? ¿Me dices si esto es basura o lo guardamos?" Al abrió la caja revelando un juego de porcelana horriblemente feo. "¿Dónde conseguiste esto, de todos modos?".

Harry se inclinó para inspeccionar el contenido "Ugh. La tía Muriel no los dio a tu mamá y a mi como regalo de boda, nunca tomamos algo de aquella caja después de ver el primer plato. Olvidé que estaba allí." Harry se estremeció en la aversión. El color de los platos le recordó el color de la poción Multijugos antes de que añadieran el cabello de la persona para cambiarse. "Nunca podré entender como encontró ella porcelana color a fango".

"Sabes papá…" comenzó Al con cuidado. "Nosotros podríamos poner la caja junto a las hojas y cajas vacías de ranas de chocolate, mientras tu desapareces la basura." Al sonrió de manera torcida. "Hazlo parecer un accidente".

"No sé como no se me ocurrió eso antes" dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo a Al. "James" llamó "¿Podrías tirar un poco de basura?".

James salió tambaleándose bajo el peso de varios números antiguos de corazón de bruja "¿Cómo esto?" jadeó, dejando caer los montones de revistas

"Perfecto" dijo Harry sacando su varita mágica "Tapa aquella caja" James lanzo varias revistas a la caja "Todas las revistas" dijo Harry "Queremos que parezca un accidente" los ojos de James se ensancharon, pero obedeció y lanzo todas las revistas encima de la caja hasta que esta quedo sepultada. Harry apunto con su varita al montón de revistas y susurró "Evanesco" guardo su varita en su bolsillo de atrás "¿No le digan a su mama Ok?"

* * *

Esa noche, Harry empujó la moto de nuevo hacía el cobertizo. Las telarañas se habían ido, todos los instrumentos estaban colgados en una repisa, incluso varias piezas estaban meticulosamente ordenadas en tarros diferentes. Oyó un crujido detrás de él y dio vuelta para ver a Lily en el pie de la entrada, llevando su camisón y el pelo mojado trenzado. "¿Entonces Lily? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Lo hicieron bien hoy?."

Los pies desnudos de Lily no hicieron sonido mientras se paseaba por el cobertizo, examinando el trabajo de los muchachos. "Está bien, supongo" dijo "¿Todavía le queda el cobertizo para las escobas mañana no?"

"Si".

"Veremos mañana, entonces" dijo asintiendo de manera decisiva.

Harry siguió a Lily fuera del cobertizo. Se compadeció del pobre que se casaría con ella un día. Ella era una fuerza de la naturaleza, especialmente cuando se proponía a hacer algo.

Cuando entraron a la cocina, Harry le dijo a Lily "Ve a la cama, mama y yo pronto iremos a arroparte" la casa estaba silenciosa "Está terriblemente callado allá arriba" le comentó a Ginny.

Ginny no se molestó en sofocar la risa "Realmente quedaron cansados, pensé que se iban a saltar la cena"

"¿Quieres ir a volar?" le preguntó Harry a Ginny con una sonrisa lasciva.

"¿Por qué Sr. Potter?" gritó Ginny "Ve a acostar a Lily primero" ambos subieron las escalaras "¿Desde hace cuanto no salimos a volar juntos?".

"Desde hace mucho tiempo" murmuró Harry contra su cuello "¿Con una sola escoba?" preguntó con esperanza.

"Tendrás que esperar a que estemos afuera" sonrió Ginny abiertamente ante la expresión alicaída de Harry "Eso te hará esperar impacientemente".

* * *

La mañana siguiente los muchachos estaban afuera, con escobas de barrer en el cobertizo de las escobas mirando con deseo sus cometas 1250, trabajaban silenciosamente todavía cansados por el día anterior. Si pensaban que el cobertizo de almacenaje tenía enormes telarañas, el interior del cobertizo de escobas tenía telarañas gigantescas.

Cuando Harry salió al jardín trasero una hora mas tarde, Lily se encontraba apoyada contra el árbol de olmo, mirando a los muchachos pintar las paredes, ella sostenía un libro abierto sobre su regazo, pero no lo leía en cambio miraba fijamente a sus hermanos "¿Cómo lo están haciendo?" le preguntó sentándose en la hierba a su lado.

Lily inclinó su cabeza hacía un lado, examinando críticamente "Pienso que necesita otra capa" dijo.

"¿muchachos? ¡Otra capa más!". dijo Harry.

La cara generosamente manchada de James miró detenidamente alrededor de la pared. "¿Una capa mas?" suspiró, asintió a Harry y bajo un puesto en la escalera encontrándose la brocha de Al sobre su cara.

"¡Fue un accidente!" la voz apenada de Al hizo eco en el cobertizo de las escobas.

"Lo sé" dijo James con irritación, limpiando su cara con su camiseta, se parecía a un mapache. Dejo caer su brocha en la hierba "Después de esto habremos terminado, verdad?" Al cabeceó y volvió a su trabajo.

Harry noto el cambió e hizo una nota mental de la respuesta de James por su cara pintada, el verano pasado el habría tirado a Al en la hierba sin pensarlo un segundo por haber hecho eso.

El mediodía vino y James y Al estaban limpiando los cepillos "Pienso que tomaré una siesta antes de la cena" comento James. Al solo gruñó en respuesta "Tú también necesitas una".

Al se volteó para ver a James "¡Si hubieras dejado tranquila a Lily, nosotros podríamos estar sobre nuestras escobas, pero no! ¡tenías que hacerla enfadar y conseguir que nos mandaran a trabajar! ¿Y por qué? ¡Porque piensas que es divertido hacernos molestar!" silbo Al "¡Esto no es divertido! Tuvimos que pasar los dos primeros días de nuestro verano llenos de basura hasta el codo, con telarañas y llenos de pintura" Al arrojó agua al cepillo "Además" siguió "No es agradable molestarla sobre Scorpius, no seria agradable incluso si S.M. hubiese resultado ser Sammy Martin."

James miró a Al con cara de Shock. Al nunca le había hablado así. "Pero…".

"No me hables en este momento James ¿ok?" solo has lo que tengas que hacer antes de la cena y déjame solo" Al se devolvió al cobertizo para guardar en su sitio la brocha.

James miró a Al y por una vez en su vida sabiamente te marchó. Dio una vuelta en la esquina para encontrar a Harry y Lily examinar el trabajo de pintura sobre el cobertizo. Lily y Harry cambiaron cabezadas y Harry envió a James a la casa para que se quitara la pintura.

Harry guardó las escobas dentro del cobertizo y cerró la puerta. Miro a Lily que tenía las manos en sus caderas "¿Entonces Lily? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Deberíamos enviarle una lechuza a la mamá de Scorpius está noche?".

"Supongo" suspiró ella dramáticamente.

Harry no omitió el leve rubor que se apodero sobre su cara.

* * *

"¿Al?" James estaba parado en la entrada del cuarto de Al, más tarde esa noche.

Al solo levanto la vista de su libro y enarco una ceja.

James camino inquietamente y no se dio cuenta de la mirada de cólera sobre la cara de Al "Te debo una disculpa" refunfuñó él.

"Le debes una disculpa a Lily" sentencio Al.

"Pero te metí en problemas a ti también" Protestó James.

Al se encogió de hombros "Yo tenía una opción, podía haber tratado de pararte o quitarte el cuaderno y no lo hice. Fin de la discusión." dijo volviendo la mirada a su libro.

Los hombros de James decayeron.

Está era una de las pocas veces en las que se sentía culpable de molestar a su hermana y arrastrar a su hermano en ello.

Entro a su cuarto y subió a la cama mirando fijamente el techo.

* * *

Una lechuza rojiza voló a través del campo con una carta atada en su pierna camino a una mansión en Wiltshire.

* * *

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews (8)

jajajjaja :)


	13. Bruja de Maravilla

El búho de Katie y George dio un toque a la ventana de la cocina a la hora del desayuno, Al se deslizó de su silla y fue a abrir la ventana para recoger el paquete, una caja con el sello de sortilegios Weasley. Harry y Ginny no se preocupaban cuando Fred y Jacob le mandaban un paquete a Al y James, por lo general George o Katie revisaban la caja antes de que lo enviaran, quitando todo lo que fuese peligroso, pero la mayoría de las veces era mercancía inofensiva.

Al puso el paquete aparte, no lo abriría hasta que James bajara a desayunar, era un acuerdo tácito entre ellos dos. Ningún paquete de Fred y Jacob se abriría si ambos no estaban juntos, volvió a su desayuno mirando la puerta con impaciencia esperando a James para de una vez abrir la caja.

"¿Qué tienes planificado para el día de hoy James?" preguntó Ginny.

"No mucho, papá dijo que tenía que terminar mi ensayo de Herbología antes de que Scorpius llegue esta tarde" Al revolvió la leche en su tazón mirando unos copos de cereal que se arremolinaban. "¿Papá?".

"¿Si?" contestó Harry distraídamente, mirando con el ceño fruncido el periódico. El esfuerzo de Hermione para abogar en contra de la lesgilación anti-hombres lobo demostraba que aún las personas tenían demasiado fresco el recuerdo de Fenrir Greyback.

"¿Podemos hacer con Scorpius un maratón de Star Wars esta noche?" preguntó Al esperanzado.

"Mientras no tengas la intención de mirar las ultimas por supuesto" dijo Harry dejando el periódico a un lado "Esas son.."

"Una basura" La voz de James se hizo presente en la cocina, estaba todavía en pijama.

"Nos honras con tu presencia James" comentó Ginny mirando el reloj que marcaba que ya pasaba de las nueve.

"Mamá es verano" lloriqueó James "No debería despertarme temprano todos los días.

"A las ocho ya no es temprano" dijo Lily con altivez a su hermano mayor.

"Dices tú" masculló James, alcanzando la caja de cereal.

"Jacob y Fred enviaron una caja" dijo Al a James, que inmediatamente se levantó

"¿Lo hicieron? ¡Genial!" James comenzó a alejarse de la mesa para traer la caja, sin embargo fue detenido cuando Ginny se aclaró la garganta.

"Les falta por lo menos un ensayo que hacer a cada uno" dijo "¿Todavía te falta terminar el de pociones no es así?"

"Si" suspiró James.

Ginny apunto con su varita al techo y dijo bruscamente "Accio" los libros de James y Al fueron a parar a manos de Harry.

Harry puso los libros sobre la mesa de la cocina "Después del desayuno los dos comenzaran a escribir sus ensayos, mientras más pronto terminen…"

"Más pronto podremos abrir la caja" suspiró Al. Él y James encorvaron sus hombros "Dictadora" murmuró Al.

"Cuida tu lengua, Albus" recordó Ginny, ella abandonó la cocina junto con Harry y se encaminaron a su dormitorio, estuvieron de pie cada uno en un lado de la cama, trabajando en equipo para ordenarla "¿Fuimos nosotros como ellos?" preguntó.

"Yo lo era" dijo Harry, alisando las arrugas de la cama "Pero sobre todo en pociones, no me importaban mucho, hasta mi tercer año tenía que hacer los deberes debajo de las sabanas" él y Ginny pusieron el edredón en su lugar, haciéndole ajustes menores. "¿A que hora te marchas?"

"El juego es a las cinco, me dirigiré con las Holyhead a las 3" dijo Ginny acomodando las almohadas "Quien sabe a que hora terminara" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tienen un buscador nuevo este año, si el juego termina antes de las nueve iré a la oficina de profeta a escribir el artículo y dejarlo en el escritorio de MackKenzie" Puso las almohadas en su lugar y se traslado al cuarto de lavar "¿A que hora viene Scorpius?"

"A las cuatro creo" Harry levantó la cesta de ropa sucia con los uniformes de los niños "La nota decía que Daphne probablemente aparecería con él" entró al cuarto de James y dejo la ropa limpia sobre el escritorio. "Lo llevare a su casa el domingo después del almuerzo".

"¿Estaría bien que hagas eso?" preguntó Ginny con el ceño ligeramente fruncido "No has tenido pesadillas desde Navidad" dijo suavemente.

"Estaré bien" dijo Harry, dejando los uniformes de Al en su cuarto apilados sobre su cama. "No es como si fuera a entrar o algo" el tomó la cesta que tenía los uniformes de Lily y entro a su cuarto "Estaré bien Ginny" repitió atrayéndola a su cuerpo y bordeando su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos " Y si no, te tendré a ti" murmuró. Su mano se deslizo desde su espalda hasta la cabeza de Ginny poniéndola aún mas cerca, dobló su cabeza y la beso con cuidado, lentamente.

"¡Eww!" la voz desdeñosa de Lily rompió la burbuja que se había creado alrededor de sus padres "Hagan eso en su propio cuarto" se mofó "Ahora tendré que fumigar" pasó por al lado de Ginny y Harry agarrando sus lápices de colores y papel, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al jardín.

* * *

James se encorvo sobre su libro de pociones, escribiendo un ensayo explicando como las hierbas mágicamente cultivadas reaccionaban en una poción a diferencia de las hierbas que se cultivaban al estilo Muggle, levanto la vista y miró ansioso la caja estaba sentado tentadoramente cerca. "No lo hagas" advirtió Al "¿Quieres que se repita lo que paso hace dos semana? Particularmente yo no quiero." James mordió su labio distraídamente mientras devolvía su atención al ensayo.

"¿Cuánto de largo tiene que ser tu ensayo?" preguntó Al mientras estiraba su cuello para ver el ensayo de James.

"Dos pies".

Al silbó suavemente "No está tan mal".

"Supongo".

"¿Cuánto llevas escrito?".

"Un poco más de seis pulgadas" dijo James con gravedad. Él había aprendido a la fuerza en su primer año a escribir ensayos. El primer ensayo que le entrego al profesor Williams tenía que ser de dos pies, pero James había puesto la letra tan grande que cada tres palabras ocupaban una línea. "No es tan malo como el ensayo que tengo que escribir para Neville, el quiere tres pies".

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Al rascándose la nariz con la pluma "El mío sólo tiene que ser de dieciocho pulgadas".

"Ah, un poco de esto y lo otro, algo acerca del cuidado apropiado que hay que hacerle a las plantas mágicas que hemos estudiado, más de una especie de planta hemos estudiado y créeme se tanto como sabía Neville en su segundo año de Herbología, esto será pan comido".

"Ya se lo que me espera el próximo verano".

La conversación murió y de pronto la cocina estuvo llena de los sonidos que hacían las plumas cuando rasgaban el papel.

Harry y Ginny entraban en ciertos períodos de tiempo a comprobar el progreso de cada uno de los muchachos, haciendo comentarios y sugerencias y cuando consideraron completo el trabajo dejaron que recuperaran su caja mientras iban a abrirla en la base del árbol de olmo.

James rompió la caja, y sacó una nota escrita con los garabatos de Fred.

_Al y James, el pequeño estuche de Bruja Maravilla es para Lily, a Sophie realmente le gustó, aunque no le ponemos mucha atención a lo que diga una niña de once años puedes divertirte con el equipo de maquillaje al instante de Bruja Maravilla, deberías haber visto a Jacob el otro día. -_Aquí los garabatos desordenados de Jacob interrumpieron- _(¡Cállate Fred!) se veía realmente lindo. El resto de las cosas es lo habitual. Mamá y Papá dicen que tienen que revisar la caja antes de que la enviemos con Jeeves, papá dice que nos parecemos demasiado a él para permitir enviar la caja sin supervisión._

_Esperamos que se diviertan._

_Fred y Jacob._

Al levantó la cabeza cuando la puerta de atrás se cerró de golpe. Ginny y Lily habían salido mientras una Quaffle descansaba en las manos de Ginny, ellas comenzaron a jugar con la Quaffle pasándosela de un lado a otro "¡Hey Lily!" llamó Al "Fred y Jacob te enviaron algo".

Lily le paso rápidamente la Quaffle a Ginny y salio corriendo de prisa, se deslizo sobre la grama y freno cuando llego a la base del árbol de olmo y cogió el pequeño paquete que James le lanzo "¿Pequeña bruja de maravilla?" preguntó abriendo el paquete que tenía en sus manos "Es un brillo labial" saco un tubo delgado de la cajita "¡Es de sabores! Calabaza, fresa, Varita de regaliz y de grageas de todos los sabores ¡Gracias!" Lily volvió corriendo hacia Ginny con el maquillaje en sus manos.

"Brillo labial de todos los sabores, que bien ¿Puedo tomarlo prestado más tarde?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Seguro" Lily se lo entrego a Ginny antes de agarrar la Quaffle de nuevo.

James sostuvo el paquete de Bruja de Maravilla "¿En el nombre de Merlín que piensan Fred y Jacob que haremos con esto?"

Al se encogió de hombros "No estoy seguro" le quito a James el paquete de sus manos, habían dos cepillos uno pequeño y otro más grande que se parecía a un brillo labial, Al leyó las instrucciones de la caja "Para la sombra de ojos gira la manija una vez para el azul, dos veces para rosado, tres veces para verde y cuatro veces para el marrón" Al giró la manija tres veces y puso el cepillo en la palma de su mano, una raya de color verde apareció sobre su piel "No está mal" dijo.

James tomó el cepillo más grande y dio un codazo a Al "¿Qué dice para usar esto?"

Al echó un vistazo en parte posterior de la caja y leyó "Gire la manija dos veces para rosado y tres para melocotón".

James giró la manija dos veces con cuidado y puso el cepillo en su mano, un rastro de brillo rosado se puso sobre su mano "Comprueba el brillo labial" dijo con excitación.

Al saco el último articulo de la caja "Dos vueltas para rojo y tres para rosado" giró el tubo dos veces y lo paso por la mejilla de James dejando una raya de color rojo. "No están mal pero aún no se que podemos hacer con ellas aparte de dárselas a Lily.

James se paró "Voy a conseguir un dulce ¿Quieres uno?" Al asintió distraídamente, examinando el resto de la caja de la tienda de bromas, James empezó a caminar y al llegar a la puerta se volteo y le grito a su hermano "¡Al, se que hacer con la caja de Bruja de Maravilla!"

* * *

Harry agarró la ultima publicación de la revista de Quidditch trimestral y se tumbó sobre el sofá para disfrutar de ella, los muchachos estaban en el jardín trasero con un paquete de Fred y Jacob y Lily estaba también en el Jardín con Ginny aprendiendo a manejar una Quaffle. El sol brillaba y los antiguos idiotas que cazaban Muggles estaban bajo custodia por ahora.

Era un buen día.

Harry abrió la revista para leer el articulo que Ginny había escrito sobre las mujeres que más habían destacado en Quidditch. Ginny nunca le había dicho porque decidió dejar de jugar y empezar a escribir, cuando el le había preguntado ella se encogió de hombros y le había dicho que ya era hora y se acababa la discusión. Harry presentía que había otra razón, pero con el tiempo dejo de presionar a Ginny para que le dijera ya que ella lo había acusado de manipular su vida, tuvieron ese tipo de peleas raras donde él la acusaba de no pensar racionalmente, la pelea culminó con Harry apareciéndose en el apartamento de Hermione y Ron, esa noche durmió en el cuarto de visitas.

Nunca le pregunto a Ginny sobre eso de nuevo.

Después de leer dos párrafos, los ojos de Harry comenzaron a cerrarse y se durmió con la revista abierta sobre su estómago.

Al y James se asomaron por la parte de atrás del sofá "¿Crees que no sienta?".

"Si" dijo James seguro, le quito a Harry los lentes con cuidado y se congeló cuando la nariz de Harry se movió. James puso los cristales en la mesita que estaba al final del sofá silenciosamente "Dame la sombra para ojos" dijo, Al coloco el cepillo en la mano de James como si James fuese un cirujano.

James deslizó con cuidado el cepillo sobre los párpados de Harry, dejándole sombra de color verde a su paso, le devolvió el cepillo a Al y este le entrego a su vez el rubor, James paso ligeramente el cepillo sobre las mejillas de Harry dejándole dos círculos redondos de un atractivo rosado, Al se empezó a reír tontamente y se inclino sobre el espaldar del sofá y le paso el brillo labial rápidamente a los labios de Harry.

Los dos muchachos se distanciaron del sofá, examinando su obra "Brillante" resopló James.

"No puedo creer que no se despertara" dijo Al.

Se dieron la vuelta y se fueron en putillas de la sala, dirigiéndose de nuevo al Jardín.

* * *

Ginny miró con compresión a Harry, la noche anterior había sido brutal, le habían llamado para que fuera al muelle de Londres para investigar un combate donde tenían a unos Muggles como carnada, era el segundo en pocas semanas. Se había pasado toda la noche con los Aurores investigando el incidente y borrándole la mente a los muggles que estuvieron presentes, cuando se acostó en la cama se quejo de no ser tan ágil como cuando tenía dieciocho años y había ingresado a los Aurores.

Escucho como la puerta se abría y entraba Teddy "¡Hola, Ginny!"

"Hola, Teddy" Ginny cruzó el cuarto y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cargó a Ginny elevándola del suelo "Lamento decirte esto, pero no puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto, parece ayer cuando eras apenas un niño y chapoteabas agua por todas partes en el apartamento"

"Ginny" susurró Teddy consternado "¿Sabe Vic eso?"

"Desde luego que sabe" contestó con total naturalidad " Ella ha visto todas las fotografías de cuando tu eras un bebe, incluso en las que corrías desnudo por todas partes después del baño" reflexionó Ginny.

"Ayy Ginny" Gimió Teddy.

"Pensó que eras adorable" le consoló Ginny "¿Podrías hacer algo por mi?".

"Seguro".

"Tengo que ir con las Holyhead y no quiero dejar a los niños solos mientras Harry duerme".

"No hay problema, me haré cargo".

"Gracias Teddy" Ginny recogió su bolso "La mamá de Scorpius vendrá a traerlo aproximadamente a las cuatro".

"¿Uh, Ginny?" dijo Teddy suavemente con urgencia.

"¿Hmmm?".

"¿No despertarás a Harry?" dijo Teddy examinando la cara de Harry.

Ginny dobló su cabeza de lado, considerándolo "Nah, el sabe que es mejor dormir cuando los muchachos tienen un paquete de la tienda, estará bien" salió al jardín a despedirse de los niños y se fue con un débil pop.

* * *

Harry se despertó resoplando, estaban tocando la puerta de la calle, la mayoría de la familia entraban por la puerta de atrás, miro detenidamente buscando sus lentes y las encontró en la mesita, Ginny debió haberlas puesto ahí antes de irse, pensó antes de ver su reloj y ver que eran las cuatro de la tarde, se puso los lentes y se apresuro a la puerta de la calle. Scorpius y su abuela estaban de pie detrás de la puerta, Harry se rió de Scorpius, al parecer no le había gustado aparecerse "Hola".

"¡Hola! Sr. Potter!" dijo Scorpius correctamente antes de que un rugido de atrás lo interrumpieran. James, Al y Teddy venían corriendo del Jardín.

"¡Hola Scorpius" gritó Al.

Scorpius dejó caer su bolso y corrió para unirse al grupo.

Harry metió sus manos en el bolsillo "Sra. Malfoy" dijo él en forma de saludo.

"Sr. Potter" contestó ella, inclinando su cabeza con gracia, sus labios perceptiblemente curvados en una sonrisa.

Harry lanzó un suspiro impaciente "No quiero ser grosero pero ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?" preguntó sin ironía.

Narcisa dejó escapar una risita tonta, antes de sacar un espejo contacto de su bolso y lo sostuviera abierto delante de la cara de Harry "No pienso que el verde sea su color" comentó.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras veía lo que los muchachos le habían hecho "Voy a matarlos" dijo "No puedo creer que mientras durmieran hicieran esto, ¿Quisiera pasar?" le preguntó a Narcissa, recordando sus modales.

"Solamente iré a despedirme de Scorpius y me marchare" dijo ella, tratando de no mirar mucho la casa.

"Me gustaría hablar con usted" dijo Harry "Por favor" se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Narcissa, ella vaciló antes de agacharse para recoger el bolso de Scorpius. "Yo lo llevare" dijo Harry, Narcissa se enderezó y entro en la casa, Harry agarró el boldo y lo dejo a un lado de la puerta "Tome asiento" dijo él "Vuelvo en un momento, iré a lavarme la cara".

Harry se dirigió al baño, murmurando cosas poco amables para sus descendientes, quitó el maquillaje de su cara, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala para encontrar a Narcissa sentada en el borde de una silla, Harry se sentó en el sofá "Nunca pude agradecerle" dijo "Por salvar mi vida".

"Ah… eso" Narcissa parecía avergonzada "No fue nada".

"Para mi no fue nada" declaró Harry.

"Era algo que cualquier madre haría" replicó ella.

Harry le dio un pedazo de pergamino, era una declaración firmada y sellada del ministerio y los Aurores confirmando que Lucius Malfoy realmente estaba muerto, esto era el procedimiento para todos los mortífagos. Harry todavía recordaba como Barty Crouch Junior había fingido su muerte. "Esto es para Ud. Está con el resto de los papeles del Sr. Malfoy."

"Supongo que gracias" dijo ella rotundamente.

"Ud. No tiene nada pendiente con nosotros" le informó Harry "Nunca fue un.."

Narcissa se encogió de hombros "Ya es un hábito" dijo tímidamente " Hice esto por Lucius durante mucho tiempo" miro el pergamino que tenía en sus manos "Usted nos mantuvo fuera de Azkaban".

"No fui solamente yo" protestó Harry.

"Sr. Potter se que si usted no hubiese estado dispuesto a defendernos en el juicio, Lucius y Draco habrían sido sentenciados como cualquiera de los otros mortífagos".

Harry se retorció incomodo "Lucius no participó mucho cuando se escapó de Azkaban" dijo " Y su varita mágica fue destruida cuando abandoné la casa de mi tía, si el hubiese estado sirviendo a Riddle habría muerto, lo sabemos. Y Draco había sido castigado suficiente durante sus dos últimos años en la escuela no tenía la necesidad de pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban". Harry se frotó el cuello "Supongo que están bien".

"Supongo que si" La cabeza de Narcissa se giró y miró a través de la ventana como Teddy y los niños jugaban Futbol. "Teddy….. Mi hermana" su voz se rompió y soltó un suspiró "No se merecían esto" admitió ella "Siempre se termina pagando los pecados de los padres" reflexionó Narcissa, sacudió su cabeza "Lo siento Sr. Potter he abusado de su hospitalidad mucho tiempo" se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de la calle.

Harry se levantó a toda prisa para abrirle la puerta a Narcissa y la dirigió al Jardín trasero "Scorpius" llamó ella.

Scorpius se acerco corriendo "¿Ya te vas?" preguntó.

"Si, creo que el Sr. Potter te traerá a casa el domingo por la tarde ¿No?"

"Si, después de almorzar con la familia de Ginny" confirmó Harry.

"Esta bien" Narcissa miró a su nieto "Recuerda portarte bien, querido" dijo " Pásala bien" abrazó fuertemente al muchacho "Te veré el domingo".

"¡Adiós abuela!" dijo Scorpius, se puso a un lado de Harry y vio como Narcissa desaparecía.

* * *

**Esta Hiatoria no me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion :)**

**Personalmente me reí mucho traduciendo este cap, espero que les guste...**

**Dejar Review no está en contra de la Ley, mas bien se le apremia(?) **


	14. Reembolso

Ginny Apareció en el jardín trasero de la casa, el juego había acabado en menos de veinte minutos, después de la rueda de prensa Ginny había escrito un articulo elogiando a la nueva buscadora de las Harpies, lo dejo sobre el escritorio de su redactor y estuvo en la casa antes de las ocho.

Cada ventana de la casa estaba iluminada "No pagamos para mantener encendido a todo Godric" refunfuñó andando hacia la casa.

Ginny suspiró y abrió la puerta de atrás dejando caer su bolso en una silla del comedor, siguiendo los sonidos del televisor que provenían de la sala.

Cuatro niños estaban acostados en el piso de la sala, rodeados de envolturas de caramelos y cerveza de mantequilla, la cabeza rubia de Scorpius estaba mezclada con el cabello rojizo de Lily y el enmarañado cabello color azabache de Al. Ginny se recostó sobre el sofá para oír a la mujer de la pantalla decir "¡Preferiría besar un Wookie!" esa parte siempre hacía que Lily se riera de manera tonta.

"¿Necesitan algo?" preguntó.

"¡Hola, Mamá!" James echó un vistazo a su madre sobre su hombro "El juego terminó temprano" comentó.

"En veinte minutos" le informó.

Al giró y miró a Ginny "¿Tan rápido?" preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sip" Ginny miró un poco más la película "¿Piensan ver las tres películas esta noche?".

"Uh-huh" contestó James distraídamente, mientras sus labios se movían silenciosamente diciendo el diálogo de la película, se lo había memorizado antes de cumplir los diez años.

"No se acuesten muy tarde" advirtió Ginny.

"Papá nos dijo que podíamos quedarnos hasta las dos, dijo que él mismo lo comprobaría" dijo Al que había cambiado de posición y ahora se encontraba acostado bocabajo.

"Mañana pasaran la mañana al aire libre" declaró Ginny saliendo de la sala en búsqueda de Harry.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos, Harry estaba en la oficina examinando algunos papeles, levantó la vista cuando ella se sentó en la butaca. "Gracias por despertarme antes de que Narcissa llegara con Scorpius" dijo con brusquedad "Ah, espera… es que me querías dejar dormir, y luego dejarme abrir la puerta tan maquillado como las reinas de belleza en Soho" Harry se inclinó en su silla, equilibrándose sobre sus piernas traseras "Tendrás que pagar por esto, señorita" amenazó.

"Sabes que no tienes que dormirte en el sofá cuando los muchachos están en la casa" regañó Ginny "¿Cuántas veces no te han hecho algo cuando estas tomando la siesta en el sofá?" se mofó "Tienes suerte de que esta vez haya sido solo maquillaje, ya que es fácil de quitar. No como aquellos marcadores muggles encantados que enviaron Jacob y Fred el verano pasado" dijo secamente tratando de ocultar la risa "Creo que tuviste que ir a trabajar con una mariposa en tu frente".

"Esperaba que lo hubieses olvidado" refunfuñó Harry.

"Ellos también nos quitan nuestras revistas de Quidditch, las novelas Muggles o CosmoWitch ah y también ese catalogo Muggle en que todas las mujeres salen en ropa interior ¿Cómo es que se llama?"

"Victoria Secret" sonrió Harry con satisfacción.

"No es un secreto aquí" disparó Ginny "Encontré un catalogo bajo la cama de James en Navidad".

Harry se echó a reír "Eso explica por qué lo metió bajo el colchón en las vacaciones de pascua".

"Merlín ¿Está en esa edad cierto?" gimió Ginny teatralmente.

"Lo hicimos bien con Teddy" dijo Harry.

"Teddy no vivió aquí".

"Cierto" Harry se desinfló un poco.

"¿A que hora se marchó Teddy?" dijo Ginny sentándose de manera tal que sus piernas colgaban en los apoyabrazos de la butaca.

"Después de la cena, pedimos pizza".

"¿Y la cerveza de mantequilla?".

"Teddy" dijo Harry simplemente como si lo explicara todo " Lo trajo para que lo probara Scorpius" miró a Ginny "Sé lo que intentas Ginny".

"No estoy haciendo nada".

"Tratas de distraerme de mi venganza" gruñó Harry.

"No haremos nada con cuatro niños en la casa"-

"Por supuesto, ¿Por eso dormimos todas las noches con hechizos silenciadores en el dormitorio no?" Harry la miró lascivamente "No eres precisamente callada Ginevra" habló Harry arrastrando las palabras.

"Tampoco tú" le replico "¿Quién gritaba la otra noche cuando hacíamos el amor? ¿Tú?".

"No tengo idea de que hablas" dijo despampanante.

"Y te cuesta llamarme Ginevra".

Harry se paró de su silla, y despacio dio la vuelta al escritorio se apoyó sobre ella y junto sus labios con el oído de Ginny "¿Ah yo?" le susurró a Ginny.

"¡Oh si!, eso será lo que me dirás más tarde" se enderezo y vio su reloj "A ellos le quedan aproximadamente cuatro horas antes de que terminen de ver todas sus películas".

"¿Qué sugieres? ¿Subo primero y después me sigues a los cinco minutos?" la boca de Ginny se estiró en una sonrisa "El Auror Harry Potter salió a flote, damas y caballeros!".

"Si, algo así".

"Nos vemos en cinco minutos" Ginny se levanto y subió las escaleras.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció y volvió a sentarse junto al montón de papeles que estaban en su escritorio, el mas importante tenía el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Los demás no eran tan relevantes, no todos eran mortífagos pero lucharon a su lado. Harry toco con el índice las letras que señalaban el nombre de Draco y gimió cuando vio el nombre de Dolores Umbridge, todos los demás que quedaban eran jugadores menores por decirlo asi : Nott, Higgs, Sílex, Avery, Urquhart. Los abuelos y padres de los muchachos que se la pasaban intimidando a Scorpius en Hogwarts.

Harry sabía que alguno de ellos era el responsable del atentado contra los Muggles, ellos no estaban conectados con el grupo de Irlanda lo que dejaba tranquilo a Harry. Ian Greengrass era al menos bastante inteligente como para animar a sus 'Amigos' a atentar contra los Muggles.

Harry no pensaba que fuese Draco, más no estaba seguro considerando las actitudes que tenía Draco hacia su propio hijo. Sin embargo la libertad de Draco pendía de un hilo, solo hacía falta que estornudara en el momento equivocado y se arriesgaba a tener una sentencia bastante larga en Azkaban.

Harry respiró profundamente, odiaba esto. Mientras el encontraba las creencias personales de Draco totalmente repugnantes, sabía que si Draco no hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada esa noche durante la guerra, él bien podría estar muerto o torturado hasta la locura. Harry sabía que tenía con Malfoy una deuda de honor.

Solo pensar en eso, le hacía querer vomitar.

Cada seis meses, la gente que se encontraba en estas carpetas tenía que hacer un informe en la oficina de Harry en el ministerio. Mañana sería la primera visita de Umbridge, que había sido liberada de Azkaban a mediados de Enero. Durante los veinte años pasados, Harry había ganado una habilidad en Legeremancia lo que ayudaba a determinar si mentían o no.

Pero Draco…

Draco como antiguo mortífago y experto en Oclumancia tenía que beber Veritaserum durante las visitas al ministerio, los primeros dos años se había rechazado rotundamente pero después que los Aurores hubiesen hecho legal el permiso, había sido forzado a beberlo por los miembros de la Orden del Fenix asi que de mala gana tuvo que beberlo.

Harry esperaba con impaciencia esas visista semestrales tanto como esperaba recibir un pellizco de Acromantula, de hecho preferiría visitar a los descendientes de Aragog antes de hacer esas entrevistas.

Miró las carpetas con aquella sensación de dolor de estómago que ya se hacía familiar y deseo por primera vez tener a Narcissa en su lista, pero ella iba directamente con Shacklebolt. Narcissa al menos era directa y parecía tener la voluntad de decir todo sin que le preguntaran. Por lo menos ella lo apoyó en su momento.

Harry saco su varita del bolsillo y señaló el montón de carpetas enviándolas al armario que se cerró con un chasquido débil. No se abría para nadie además de Harry. Ni siquiera para Ginny.

Alzó la vista hacía el techo. Ginny lo estaba esperando.

Salió de la oficina y subió las escaleras.

* * *

Ginny agarró su varita mágica de la mesita de noche y señaló a Harry, atándole las manos "Esto es por llamarme Ginevra".

Harry quitó de sus muñecas la bufanda de seda "Pagaras por esto" refunfuñó el.

"Añádelo a la lista" contestó Ginny.

Harry tumbo a Ginny poniéndola debajo de el "Con esa lista, pasaremos mucho tiempo en esta cama".

"¿Acaso me quejo?".

"No, aún…".

Ella recogió su reloj de la mesita de noche y comprobó la hora "Uno de nosotros debería ir abajo a darle una vuelta a los niños".

Harry dio un suspiró y se deslizó de la cama "Yo iré" dijo "Ve preparando la ducha, volveré dentro de poco" agarró sus vaqueros del piso "Creo que aun les falta una película por ver" se abotonó los vaqueros y de un tirón se puso la camisa. "Vendré a lavarte la espalda".

Bajo hacía la sala encontrado a los cuatro niños aún despiertos con los ojos fijos en el televisor "Ewwww" dijo Lily cuando el hombre y la mujer de la pantalla empezaron a besarse apasionadamente sin ser interrumpidos por la criatura de gusano gigantesca.

"¿Estas Asqueada por Jabba o por los besos?" pregunto Scorpius con curiosidad.

"Un poco de ambas" admitió "Él tiene todas esas cosas alrededor de la boca y los besos pues…" Lily se estremeció "No son tan malos comos los de Mamá y Papá aunque" reflexionó "Escapa de mi compresión" Lily sacudió la cabeza "Los padres no deberían hacer eso" insistió.

"¿Podrías bajar la voz?" dijo James con irritación.

Lily le saco la lengua a James cuando el volteó la cabeza.

"¿Cómo esta todo?" preguntó Harry.

"Genial, Papá" James ni se molestó en mirar a Harry.

"Su madre y yo estaremos en el cuarto, si necesitan algo…".

"Si Papá, gracias" contestó Al distraídamente.

Harry rodó los ojos y subió nuevamente sintiéndose ligeramente obsoleto.

* * *

Scorpius hizo mala cara cuando el y Harry aparecieron delante la mansión en Wiltshire "Odio la aparición" gimió "Me dan ganas de vomitar".

"Sentí lo mismo la primera vez que hice mi aparición conjunta" le dijo Harry, alzó la vista a la mansión. Era la primera vez en dos décadas que se aparecía ahí, inhaló profundamente y apretó sus manos en un puño "Woow" Exhaló "No ha cambiado nada".

"Ha estado aquí antes?".

"Se podría decir" dijo Harry suavemente, mientras en su mente aún podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de Hermione y los rugidos de Ron, parpadeó y le pareció haber visto la imagen de Dobby con el pequeño cuchillo atravesándole el pecho.

Harry empezó a sudar frío y tuvo vértigo -_Maldición, debí dejar que Ginny trajera a Scorpius a casa_-.

"¿Sr. Potter?" La voz preocupada de Scorpius se abrió camino a través del vértigo. "¿Esta usted bien?".

"Si, lo estoy" dijo Harry gruñendo, debería haber sabido que visitar la mansión Malfoy haría esto.

"¿Sr. Potter?" esta vez era la voz de Narcissa Malfoy, que había salido a la puerta a recoger a Scorpius "¿Harry?".

Cuando escuchó su nombre de pila, Harry pudo salir a la superficie "Estoy bien" dijo firmemente.

Narcissa sacó su varita mágica del bolsillo de su falda y evoco un vaso, silenciosamente lo lleno de agua con la punta de su varita. "Scorpius querido ve adentro" pidió, Scorpius busco la vista de su abuela y Narcissa solo sacudió su cabeza diciéndole mediante gestos que entrara a la casa. Scorpius se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión. Narcissa le extendió el vaso de agua a Harry "Bébalo" le dijo.

Harry olfateó el agua y estaba a punto de pinchar la superficie del agua con su varita cuando Narcissa habló.

"Es solo agua Sr. Potter" dijo secamente " Pero dada las circunstancias, no podría culparlo"

Decidiendo confiar en ella, Harry trago un poco de agua, espero unos minutos, y cuando nada paso, se bebió todo el contenido del vaso "Gracias" refunfuñó y desapareció el vaso.

Narcissa se encogió de hombros "¿Esta apunto de desmayarse sobre el umbral de la casa de mi hijo, cree que necesito hacerlo yo?" dijo mirando estrechamente a Harry. El cabello lo tenía pegado a la cara por el sudor y estaba pálido. La cicatriz descolorida en su frente destacaba "¿Piensa que puede irse solo a su casa?".

Harry resopló "Tengo casi treinta y ocho años, Sra. Malfoy, pienso que puedo aparecer en mi casa" comenzó a marcharse pero se detuvo "Gracias" dijo en voz baja.

* * *

Ginny encontró a Harry sentado en su oficina con la luz apagada y una botella medio vacía de Firewhisky sobre el escritorio al lado de un montón de archivos del ministerio "Sabes que el Whisky solo lo hace peor".

"Lo sé" Las pocas veces que Harry había tratado de usar Firewhisky para mantener las pesadillas afuera no le había ayudado en absoluto. Solo hacía los sueños más vivos y surrealistas. "Solo he tomado una copa".

Ginny tomó la botella del escritorio "¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?".

"Apenas vi la mansión Malfoy fui capturado por los recuerdos de la guerra, siento un peso en la espalda, fué incluso peor que contarle a los niños sobre la guerra".

Ginny prendió la lámpara que estaba en el escritorio, apenas pudo alumbrar la cara de Harry. Todavía estaba pálido "Debimos dejar que Teddy lo llevara a casa" dijo ella delineando la cicatriz sintiéndola caliente a través del tacto de sus dedos.

"Si" se lamentó Harry, suspiró y se paso las manos por su cabello, halándolo "Odio esta semana".

"¿Por qué esta?".

"Me tocan las entrevistas" gimió Harry "Y tengo que hacerlo con Umbridge".

"Esto podría ser divertido" dijo Ginny "Piensa en ello como un reembolso" Ginny agarró la mano izquierda de Harry y la puso sobre la luz, si miraba atentamente se podían leer los garabatos de Harry 'No debo decir mentiras'. "Ella tendrá que decir la verdad ahora".

"Kingsley tiene un raro sentido del humor" refunfuñó Harry.

"Harry…" Ginny se paró, no había nada que ella pudiese decirle en ese momento, a menudo Harry luchaba con las pesadillas y demonios internos el solo. Indispuesto a permitir, incluso ahora, que necesitaba su ayuda "¿Cuándo terminan las entrevistas?".

"Mañana. No quedan muchos, Malfoy es el último" suspiró.

"Llamaré a mamá y veré si puede cuidar a los niños" ofreció Ginny, sabía que el humor de Harry no estaría muy bueno que digamos después de las entrevistas.

"No" Harry sentó a Ginny sobre el escritorio y la abrazo pasando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, descansando su frente sobre su estómago, se inclino y alzó la vista hacía ella "Te necesito. Completamente" acentuó "Esto me recuerda que nosotros ganamos".

Ginny empezó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente.

* * *

Temprano, en la tarde del siguiente día, Draco pasó por la oficina de Harry. "Potter" dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño "Malfoy" contestó "Llegas tarde" dijo suavemente mientras marcaba la hora en un pergamino.

Draco se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio "Terminemos con la humillación ¿cierto?".

Harry no dijo nada y saco un dimito frasco de un cajón de su escritorio y silenciosamente lo empujó a través del escritorio-

Draco quitó el corcho del frasco "Salud" murmuró antes de beberse el contenido.

Harry esperó unos momentos hasta que la mirada fría de y arrogante de Draco lo abandonara dejándole a su paso una expresión vacía sobre su rostro "¿Residencia?" preguntó Harry.

"Sabes donde vivo, Potter" la arrogancia nunca abandonó la voz de Draco, incluso bajo los efectos del Veritaserum.

"No, actualmente no lo sé. Sé donde vivías cuando estabas en la escuela y también se donde vive tu esposa, tu madre esta actualmente como una invitada hasta que regrese a Francia, asi que por favor dime tu residencia" la voz de Harry era fría.

"La Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire".

"¿Edad?".

"¡Por Merlín Potter! ¿Me debes preguntar lo mismo cada seis meses?".

"Hasta que el Wizengamot diga lo contrarió, o mueras, entonces evitaríamos hacer esto cada seis meses" dijo Harry sin importarle la expresión molesta en la cara de Draco "¿Edad?".

"Treinta y ocho" murmuró Draco.

"¿Ocupación?".

Draco soltó un suspiro impaciente "Ninguna".

"¿Varita mágica?".

"Pelo de unicornio y espino".

"¿Cuánto tiempo la has tenido?" Harry suspiró internamente. Draco tenía razón, él sabía la respuesta de todas esas preguntas. Pero era su trabajo hacerlas.

"Veintisiete años, menos en dos meses que tu la tuviste".

"¿Puedo verla?".

Draco sacó su varita mágica del bolsillo y la deslizó a través del escritorio. Harry recogió la carita mágica, sintiendo como esta la reconocía aún después de veinte años. Harry se preguntó si los resultados que le proporcionaba la varita a Draco eran tan eficaces como lo eran antes de la guerra. Sintió el impulso de tirar la varita y limpiarse las manos en su pantalón, en cambio la giro y se la ofreció de nuevo a Draco.

Siempre que tenía que revisar la varita de Draco lo hacía sentirse asqueroso. Sabía que cuando llegara a casa se pasaría una hora en la ducha, restregándose la mano hasta que toda la suciedad se fuera.

"¿Has viajado en este tiempo?".

"Pasé la navidad con mis padres y volví para mi entrevista contigo en Enero y no he salido más si no hasta principios de Junio, me la pase en la Mansión Malfoy desde entonces".

"¿No has salido de Gran Bretaña desde entonces?".

"No" dijo Malfoy con rotundidad "Pero de todos modos lo hubieses sabido".

Harry no hizó caso de Malfoy y guardó el archivo en su sitio con los demás, cerrando el gabinete con su varita mágica. Esto solo se abriría con una combinación de la huella dactilar de Harry y su varita mágica.

Harry se inclinó en su silla y miro a Malfoy, los efectos del Veritaserum pasarían dentro de poco y Malfoy podría marcharse.

En menos de media hora, la neblina desapareció de los ojos de Malfoy "¿Terminamos?".

Harry asintió.

Draco se levantó de su silla y salió de la oficina de Harry. Harry apuntó con su varita mágica la puerta, y esta se cerró de golpe, soltó el aire que estaba sosteniendo desde la primera entrevista. Le molestaba hacerlo.

Era lo mismo con todos ellos.

La primera vez que Harry tuvo que entrevistar a un mago, estaba en el período de prueba cuando termino se fue directamente a su casa y vomitó, en ese momento solo tenía dieciocho y había usado sus pocas habilidades en Legeramancia con Urquhart, ver su interior lo hizo sentirse realmente sucio.

Ese sentimiento nunca se marchó ni disminuyó.

* * *

**Ic te dedico este cap :D!**

**Esta historia no me pertenece solo me adjudico la traducción**

**Reviews :P!**

**Ya le corregí unos pequeños errores que tenía...**

**Me siento poco motivada si les soy sincera a continuar la historia ya que nadie quiere dejar review =S**

**Algunas de las personas que me lee, escriben tambien... Así que saben la importancia que tienen los reviews, es casi que lo divertido del trabajo, saber si a las demás personas les gusta el trabajo que le dedicas, ya sea en escribir o traducir u.ú**

**Bueno, espero que esto no se quede asi y haya una mejora, feliz tarde :)**


	15. Hilando en la nada

* * *

Harry se apareció en el jardín trasero de la casa, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser una tarde en pleno verano. Al y James deberían estar afuera volando, considerando las posibilidades de montar a Lily sobre sus escobas mientras pensaban que ni Harry ni Ginny estaban mirando. El columpio que colgaba del Olmo estaba vacío.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Lily podría estar adentro leyendo, igual que Al o James, o Ginny pudo haberlos puesto a hacer una tarea en la tarde. Todos tenían que revisar su ropa, para ver que le quedaba pequeño antes de ir a hacer las compras para la escuela.

Estuvo de pie en el marco de la puerta a la espera de algo, lanzó una mirada hacía la piscina pensado en ir a nadar un rato, pero la idea de una buena ducha con jabón le apetecía más.

Dentro, la casa estaba igual de tranquila.

Harry contuvo la respiración y sacó rápidamente su varita mágica el bolsillo, sus ojos viajaron con cuidado alrededor de la cocina buscando algo fuera de lugar, algo llamó su atención en la esquina de la mesa.

_Harry, lleve a los niños a la Madriguera esta tarde, volverán para la cena. Gin._

Harry exhaló un aliento profundo. _¿En que demonios pensabas Potter? ¿Qué alguien secuestraría tu esposa, la cual es sumamente eficaz con una varita?. _Harry dejo la nota de nuevo en la mesa.

¿Ya había mencionado cuanto odiaba las entrevistas?.

Harry se sentó sobre el borde de una silla y se quitó las botas, lanzándolas por la puerta de la cocina. Desabotonó su camisa y la tiró a un lado de la silla, luego se paro y desabrochó sus pantalones se los quito al igual que los calcetines y sus boxers. La mirada de Harry se posó en la chimenea _¿Debería quemarlos?_ pensó. Cada vez que venía a casa después de uno de esos días, pensaba en quemar su ropa. Su mano estuvo tentada de tirar toda la ropa a la chimenea y prenderle fuego, en cambió se inclinó y recogió el bulto de ropa y lo lanzó en la cesta de la ropa sucia que estaba en la lavadora detrás de la cocina.

Desnudo, Harry subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Cerro la puerta y se metió al baño dirigiéndose a la ducha, abrió el grifo de agua caliente y metió una mano debajo del chorro, cuando estuvo caliente retiró su mano y abrió un poco el agua fría solo para hacerlo soportable y se metió debajo de la ducha.

Dejo que el agua viajara sobre su cabeza, el calor forzó a sus hombros a relajarse. Sintió su estomago desgarrarse.

Harry sintió su garganta apretarse y cayó de rodillas, sosteniendose a las paredes de la ducha, tosió y se arqueó pero nada pasó. Empezó a respirar profundo esperando que la sensación disminuyera, se arrodilló jadeando por aire y con los músculos doliéndole por la tensión.

Y entonces Harry Potter el hombre del autocontrol de hierro. Se rompió.

Gritó, aullando por el dolor renovado y la rabia. Recordando a sus padres, Sirius, Remus. Toda las personas a las cual él amó y que habían muerto por él. Con las puertas cerradas del baño y el dormitorio y con el hechizo silenciador que tenía el cuarto, se sentó abrigando su cuerpo con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, haciendo que el rugido y la angustia disminuyera despacio hasta convertirse en un susurro.

Harry levantó la cara de sus rodillas y dejó el agua caliente fluir sobre sus mejillas _¿Cuándo comencé a gritar?_ se preguntó _Por Dios Potter ¿Cuándo comenzaste a ponerte así?.. Tal vez no estoy hecho para esto_ le refunfuñó al pato de goma que lo miraba sonriente desde el borde de la tina.

* * *

_Shackelebolt había entrado a su oficina diez minutos después de que Draco se hubiese marchado. Harry se subió las gafas y se frotó los ojos. "¿Estás seguro de que debería seguir siendo el jefe de Aurores?"._

_La ceja de Shacklebolt se elevó ligeramente "¿Y por qué no?"._

"_¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me nombro jefe de Aurores siendo yo joven aún?" Harry lo miro fijamente "Nunca me has dicho"._

_Shacklebolt estiró sus pies delante de él y cruzó sus tobillos, sentado con los hombros un poco caídos. "Sabes pedir ayuda cuando estás al límite, incluso lo sabías desde que tenías catorce años, sabes admitir cuando te equivocas en algo o sobre alguien. Incluso si no te gusta admitirlo, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, pensé que necesitábamos a alguien así"._

"_Pero… ¿Por qué yo?"._

"_¿Por qué nunca te gustó Fudge o Scrimegeour?"._

_Harry se recostó, cerrando sus ojos y recordando a los dos ministros anteriores. "Fudge era tan ciego a lo que pasaba delante de sus propios ojos, eso interfirió mucho con su idea de hacer bien las cosas, rechazó escuchar las opiniones de alguien en aquel entonces. ¿Y Scrimegour? Era el mismo tipo de hombre. Tenía una idea de cómo eran las cosas, trato de proyectar un aire de confianza y hacer parecer de que las cosas serían buenas, se enfureció cuando la gente no interpreto las cosas del modo que el quería o cuando no pudo manipularlos" Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Shacklebolt. "Kingsley, esto aún no explica por qué piensas que soy el mejor para este trabajo"._

"_Por que tú no eres como Fudge o Scrimgeour" dijo Shacklebolt "Siempre evitabas la atención y nunca has tenido la necesidad de que reconozcan tus méritos por lo que has hecho" Shacklebolt se enderezó en la silla "Y nunca has sentido la necesidad de sacar provecho de tu nombre" examinó a Harry "¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso?". _

"_Esto no mejora, incluso veinte años después, este… "Harry se mordió el labio con bastante fuerza " Este día no se hace más fácil"._

_Shacklebolt se apoyó en sus codos que descansaban en sus rodillas "Esto no te hace mal auror Harry, solo te hace humano"._

* * *

Harry permaneció sentado en el suelo de la tina, y alcanzo la esponja y el jabón, comenzó a enjabonar la esponja y a restregar la planta de sus pies, era casi rutinario. Las plantas de sus pies, los dedos de los pies, tobillos, piernas, estómago, pecho, atrás, brazos, manos, cuello, oídos, cara. Lavó su pelo dos veces y estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no vio ni oyó cuando alguien se dejo caer detrás de el en la tina "¡Ahhh!".

"Y te preguntas por qué los niños te hacen travesuras" dijo Ginny suavemente "Eres un objetivo fácil".

Harry recuperó la esponja que había dejado caer y con cuidado la enjabono de nuevo "¿Dónde están los niños?" preguntó tratando de hacer una conversación normal.

"Con mamá y papá, pensé que así estarías un poco más tranquilo".

"Te dijo anoche que no lo hicieras" dijo Harry ligeramente molesto.

"Y te oí" Ginny le quitó la esponja de las manos y despacio empezó a moverla en círculos alrededor de su tensa espalda. "Los recogeremos a la hora de comer mañana" Ginny se inclinó alrededor del cuerpo encorvado de Harry y logro encajar el tapón del desagüe, la bañera se lleno rápidamente, era encantador hacer eso cuando James era un bebé. Ginny se recostó en la tina arrastrando a Harry con ella. El se resistió durante un momento y luego dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella. "Pensé que podíamos tener un tiempo para nosotros solos" dijo ella con cuidado, acariciando su cabello mojado".

"Si" refunfuñó Harry "Aunque no soy la mejor compañía para alguien".

"Lo bueno es que soy tu esposa y no alguien".

"¿Por qué hacer eso es lo mejor?" lloriqueó irritado "¿Por qué todavía me pongo así?".

"No lo sé" dijo Ginny suavemente. Levantó una mano y masajeó los nudos de su cuello.

"Soy… lamentable" suspiró Harry. "No debería quejarme".

"Tienes que hacerlo, para no volver a vivir cosas que preferirías no recordar" dijo Ginny.

"Si" Harry estuvo callado durante un momento "¿Piensas que aún puedo hacer mi trabajo, y estar bien?".

Ginny recostó su cabeza con el borde de la tina "¿Sinceramente?".

Harry giró su cabeza para mirarla "Desde luego, no quiero que me beses el culo solo para hacerme sentir mejor conmigo mismo" dijo ásperamente.

"Quita esa actitud Potter" dijo Ginny empujando su hombro "De otra manera no respondo".

Harry resopló y se miró la palma de sus manos, comenzaba a arrugarse "Buena suerte con eso".

"La mayoría del tiempo si. Haces un muy, muy buen trabajo. Pero…" Ginny se mordió el interior de su mejilla.

"¿Pero?" incitó Harry.

"Pero tienes que aprender a dejar ir las cosas a veces" dijo Ginny silenciosamente "No lo merece. Ellos no merecen que pongas a todo el mundo antes que a ti".

"Pero ellos…" Harry comenzó tercamente y Ginny le lanzó agua a la cara, Harry se giró y afrontó a Ginny.

"Sé lo que hicieron y se que por eso te convertiste en Auror, yo sé por que trabajas con tanto empeño."

"Si lo dejo ir…. Lo que aquella gente hizo, ¿Quién me garantiza que no lo harán de nuevo?".

"¿Y no lo puede hacer alguien más? ¿Alguien que no este en esa lista?" la boca de Harry se abrió. "¿Cómo es que nunca lo has considerado?".

"Bueno… si lo hice, pero…"

"No pensaste que podría hacerlo alguien más excepto un ex partidario de Riddle, alguien que no tenga la marca. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el termino de 'Imitador'?".

Harry dijo unas palabras que amenazaron con pelar la pintura del baño. "Si lo hice Ginny" contestó sarcásticamente "Pero todavía…".

"¿Qué?".

"Tengo este…" Harry se encogió "Presentimiento".

"¿Presentimiento?".

"Si" Harry se giró y se recostó contra Ginny "El mismo presentimiento que me dijo que besara la piedra antes de entrar en el bosque, el mismo presentimiento que me dijo que fingiera estar muerto después, el mismo presentimiento que me hizo investigar la cuadrilla de Greengrass en Dublín, el mismo presentimiento que me hace pensar que allí está la carnada muggle, incluso sin pruebas" se encogió "Realmente no puedo explicarlo" permitió que sus manos flotasen sobre la superficie del agua "Perdóname Gin" dijo bruscamente.

"¿Por qué?".

"Por arrastrarte a ti en esto, también?".

Ginny descanso su cabeza en el borde de la tina "Es parte del paquete, lo supe cuando me case contigo".

* * *

Harry arqueo su cuerpo, buscando acomodarse en el sofá. "Estamos solos…. ¿Qué vamos a ver?".

"¿Recuerda la vez pasada que hicimos algo sobre el piso de la sala sentados sin una manta cerca?"

"Ron lo interrumpió. Fue cuando James estaba en la escuela".

"Si" Harry rió en silencio un poco "No pudo mirarnos a la cara hasta que nació Lily" le dio una mirada culpable a Ginny "de verdad lo siento Ginny" movió las manos nerviosamente y le dijo en voz baja "Lamento hacerte pasar por esto, no tendrías por que hacerlo".

Ginny lo miró asombrada.

Entonces rompió en risas. Ginny movió sus manos hacia su cara y empezó a chillar de la risa, después de varios minutos le lanzó una mirada a Harry aún riéndose "¿De verdad piensas que no sabía que hoy harías eso?" le preguntó "Veinte años" declaro Ginny "Cada pesadilla, cada día malo, cada mago oscuro que te hace pensar que todo lo que has hecho no es suficiente".

"Sigue sin parecerme bien" masculló Harry.

"¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo me preguntas eso?".

"Bueno…" Harry se recostó encima de los cojines del sofá. "Es solo…" agarró la mano de Ginny y recorrió las líneas de su palma como si tratara de descifrar su fortuna. "A veces pienso que eres lo único real" entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ginny "No sonó como en mi cabeza".

"Harry" Ginny le paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros "Si alguna vez me hubiera molestado ser tu pilar, tu consuelo o independientemente de cómo quieras llamarlo, te habría dicho algo hace mucho tiempo".

"Abuela tienes una carta" dijo Scorpius sosteniendo un sobre mientras entraba a la sala.

Narcissa tomó la carta un poco asustada, no había nadie que le mandase correos… excepto quizá… abrió la carta lentamente. Tal vez Andrómeda le diría "Gracias Narcissa, pero no. He tenido diecinueve años para pensar en ello y es mejor que las cosas se queden como están…".

La carta era breve, pero Narcissa suspiró aliviada.

_Querida Narcissa, tienes razón. No es demasiado tarde._

_¿Podrías venir este sábado por la tarde?_

_Trae a Daphne y a Scorpius. Teddy estará aquí también._

_Andie._

Narcissa miró a su nieto, que estaba con su manual de Transformaciones delante de él mientras escribía un ensayo para su tarea de verano. "Escorpius…¿Quisieras venir el sábado conmigo a visitar a Teddy y Andrómeda?"

La cara de Scorpius se encendió "¿En serio?".

Narcissa agitó la carta de Andrómeda "En serio, ella nos ha invitado a ti, a tu madre y a mi".

"¿Y Teddy estará allí?" preguntó Scorpius emocionado.

"Si".

Scorpius escribió unas líneas más en su ensayo antes de alzar la cabeza para mirar a su abuela "¿Estas segura que debería ir?".

Narcissa sabía lo que el quería decir. "No le diremos a tu padre entonces" dijo de manera resuelta.

"¿No le diremos a Draco qué?" preguntó Daphne entrando a la sala.

"¡Iremos a ver a Teddy el sábado!" dijo Scorpius felizmente.

"¿Quisieras venir con nosotros?" preguntó Narcissa a Daphne.

"Me encantaría, Draco ha estado de un pésimo humor esta semana. Es peor que criar Bobotubérculos".

_Andie,_

_Estaremos en tu casa a las tres de la tarde del sábado, si te parece bien._

_Narcissa._

* * *

Teddy holgazaneaba encima del mesón de la cocina, lamiendo lo que quedaba de la mantequilla de maní en su cucharilla. Un par de lentes de sol Muggle reposaba encima de su cabello turquesa. "¿Teddy?" la voz de Andrómeda venía de la entrada. "¿Tienes el cabello turquesa hoy?".

"Como todos los días" metió una vez más la cucharilla en la mantequilla de maní y se la llevo a la boca.

"Teddy, por favor". Suplicó Andrómeda.

Teddy frunció el ceño tratando de morderse la lengua, abrió la nevera y sacó el cartón de leche mientras bebía grandes tragos del cartón "Abuela, Scorpius y tú ya han visto mi cabello así en varias ocasiones, y estoy seguro que su abuela y su mamá han visto las fotografías de la navidad pasada". Teddy metió nuevamente la cucharilla en la mantequilla de maní y cerró la tapa. "¿Por qué te importa tanto de todos modos?".

Andrómeda caminó y sustituyó las flores del florero de la cocina "No lo sé" admitió " viejos hábitos, tienen siete vidas como los gatos supongo. El inconformismo nunca era bien visto en la familia" caminó hacia Teddy y le acarició el cabello. "Déjalo así".

Teddy guardo la mantequilla de maní en la despensa "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu hermana?".

"Hace como dos años… supongo".

"¿Por qué nunca vino antes?".

"Ella se fue" Andrómeda se encogió de hombros. "Se mudó a Francia permanente, quiso decirme adiós en persona…" Andrómeda agarró el juego de té "Habías estado con Harry y Ginny ese fin de semana…".

"_¿Les gustaría quedarse para la cena" preguntó. Harry miró a Ginny y ella le devolvió la mirada. Andrómeda sofoco una risa mientras el matrimonio se comunicaba mediante miradas._

"_Si no hay ningún problema" dijo Harry._

"_Ninguno en absoluto" Andrómeda sonrió abiertamente. "Entonces esperare y le daré un baño a Teddy más tarde, estaba comiendo espagueti y se imaginaran donde terminara la comida" Andrómeda enseñó el camino hacia la cocina donde puso a Teddy en su sillita._

_Después de la cena, Harry llevó a Teddy al baño. Los dos habían terminado cubiertos de salsa y espagueti, Teddy había tratado de alimentar a Harry y Harry fue obligado a hacerlo. Ginny y Andrómeda habían sofocado su risa sin éxito. Durante un breve momento, Ginny pudo ver a Tonks en su madre._

_Andrómeda miró como Ginny seguía con la mirada a Harry y a Teddy mientras ellos salían de la sala. "¿Cuándo van a hacerlo? ¿Cuándo empezaran la fábrica?"._

_Ginny se ahogó con su té, mientras fulminaba a la mujer con su mirada cosa que no causo efecto en Andrómeda. "Apenas he estado un año afuera de la escuela" indicó ella._

"_¿Bastante mayores para conocer lo que quieren, no crees?"._

"_Bueno si pero…" balbuceó Ginny, se sonrojó bajo la mirada de Andrómeda que parecía ser un láser "No hemos hablado de eso aún" refunfuñó._

"_¿Hablado?" bueno ahora tendrán que hacerlo, es… un principio. No quiero entrometerme o curiosear, pero querida el es mucho más feliz que aquel muchacho asustado, enfadado y confundido que saltó en mi jardín trasero hace tres años. Pienso que mucho de esto tiene que ver contigo" Andrómeda se recostó mientras veía las emociones que cursaban la cara de Ginny, Andrómeda se rió de ella y discretamente cambio el tema de conversación preguntándole a Ginny como le iba en los entrenamientos, charlaron durante la próxima media hora, hasta que Harry bajo con un Teddy bañado, vestido y oloroso a talco. _

_Cuando Ginny y Harry se dispusieron a irse, tocaron la puerta, Andrómeda miro asustada cuando abrió la puerta "¿Puedo pasar?"._

_Era Narcissa Malfoy._

_Harry y Ginny se voltearon con la boca abierta, Ginny se sobrepuso rápidamente y cerro la boca, le dio un codazo a Harry que se sacudió más bien como un perro. Narcissa se giró y afrontó a Harry. Harry se sorprendió al notar la expresión de Narcissa menos arrogante de lo que una vez fue. "Harry Potter"._

"_Sra. Malfoy" Harry hizo una pausa pensado desesperadamente en algo que decir._

_Ginny lo salvó mientras le daba un abrazo a Andrómeda "Nos veremos el sábado" dijo suavemente. Andrómeda asintió y Harry y Ginny se fueron por red floo._

_Las manos de Andrómeda fueron detrás de su espalda, donde no podían ser vistas. "Narcissa" dijo con serenidad._

"_Andie… Andrómeda". Narcissa tragó nerviosamente "Quería decirte adiós en persona"._

"_¿Para dónde vas?" preguntó Andrómeda bruscamente "¡Pensé que no ibas a Azkaban!"._

"_Lucius y yo vamos a Francia para ser exactos"._

"_¿Por qué?" Andrómeda se ruborizó ligeramente al oír el tono infantil en su voz._

"_Demasiadas miradas, demasiados susurros. Nos dejaron la casa gracias al testimonio del Sr. Potter sin embargo…" Narcissa recorrió la sala con la mirada "Lo siento…" su voz se rompió "Lo siento"._

_El sonido de la risa de Teddy bajando las escaleras rompió la tensión "¡Teddy!" exclamó Andrómeda con exasperación, él ya había aprendido a bajarse de la cuna. Cargó a Teddy mientras le acariciaba el cabello turquesa. "¿Qué Hare contigo? Eres igualito a tus padres". Andrómeda se giró hacia Narcissa. "Mi nieto" dijo a modo de introducción. _

"_Lo sé" Narcissa dio un paso hacia delante y el cabello de Teddy cambió a un marrón arenoso mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de Andrómeda, vencido por un ataque de timidez "Se parece a …es como…"._

"_Remus. El tenía un nombre, Remus Lupin, Antonin Dolohov lo mató." los ojos de Andrómeda se clavaron en Narcissa._

_Narcissa miró a su hermana a los ojos. "Se parece a Remus" dijo ella mirando nuevamente a Teddy que miraba alrededor del brazo de Andrómeda a la señora extraña "Y a… Nymphadora" dijo con cuidado._

"_Iré a acostarlo en la cama" dijo Andrómeda. Narcissa asintió mientras Andrómeda subía las escaleras y ponía a Teddy en su cuna, dándole un lobo de peluche que llevaba para todas partes, Andrómeda jugo con sus manos sudorosas y trató de calmarse. ¿No es lo que ella había querido durante tantos años? ¿ Otro miembro de la familia, como Sirius, para recordarle que ella existió?"._

_Cuando Andrómeda regreso a la sala, Narcissa ya se había ido._

* * *

"Me dejó una nota sobre la mesa" terminó Andrómeda "Nos escribimos un par de veces al año. Yo no sabía que ella se quedó en Inglaterra después del entierro de Lucius, me envió una carta hace unas semanas."

"No te ofendas abuela, pero tu familia es…" Teddy sacudió su cabeza.

"No hay problema" dijo ella irónicamente "Pero también tienes una familia particular".

"¿Cómo así?".

"Tienes un padrino que sabe todo lo que es crecer como un huérfano" advirtió ella. "Tú también lo sabes".

"Si…"

"También tienes la ventaja de tener la familia mas grande que se haya visto, prácticamente te adoptaron, igual que yo. Nunca te han olvidado en un cumpleaños o en navidad. Sabes que te aman, sobre todo Harry y Ginny. No todos tienen eso".

"Lo sé abuela" Teddy había escuchado con horror de los demás Weasley sobre los tíos Muggles de Harry, también se había enterado por Al y James sobre como los primos Greengrass de Scorpius lo acosaban durante el colegio.

La conversación fué cortada cuando tocaron la puerta.

* * *

**Perdonen la tardanza, quiero decirles que aunque me tarde no abandonare la historia :D!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a " Niernath, Nyra Potter, sara_lpp, francesca85, Daria mi maracucha xD, ZarethMalfoy, RoshyPotter, anita, gaby89.**

**Espero para saber que tal les pareció ;).**

**Amé a Teddy es un bombon 3**


	16. Cosas para olvidar

**Holaaa aquí les traigo el cap, ya tengo el siguiente listo asi que depende de como se porten depende que tan rápido lo suba :D **

**Como ya saben solo me adjudico la traducción, Disfruten**

**Mana te dedico el capitulo :D**

* * *

Andrómeda se congeló, su cabeza giró rápidamente a la puerta que daba a la calle y limpió sus manos nerviosamente, Teddy frunció en el ceño preocupado "¿Abuela?".

"¿Podrías abrir la puerta Teddy?" preguntó con voz extraña.

Teddy no respondió y se dirigió a la puerta dándole la espalda a Andrómeda, abrió la puerta y fue recibido por la mirada emocionada de Scorpius acompañado por dos mujeres "¡Teddy!" gritó Scorpius radiante.

"¡Hey!" Teddy miró a las dos mujeres que estaban detrás de Scorpius

"Pasen" dijo haciéndose a un lado y las dirigió hacia la sala "Mi abuela vendrá en un momento" le alborotó el cabello a Scorpius y le dijo "Ya que tú conoces a todos aquí ¿Por qué no haces las presentaciones?".

"¡Oh cierto!" Scorpius giró la cabeza hacia su abuela y su madre "Abuela, mamá el es Teddy Lupin. Teddy esta es mi abuela y mi madre, Narcissa y Daphne Malfoy".

Teddy automáticamente estrecho la mano de ambas "Es un honor tenerlas en casa a ambas" dijo correctamente, todavía inseguro de hacerlo bien y recordando como la abuela le dijo que había sido criada.

Narcissa vaciló durante un momento, y luego estrecho la mano de Teddy firmemente. "Es un placer conocerte, Scorpius habla mucho de ti a menudo".

"Ah, bien…" Teddy se puso rojo y su cabello cambio en las puntas a un bonito color naranja.

"Esta convencido de que usted es la persona más brillante en Gran Bretaña" dijo Daphne haciendo sonrojar a Scorpius.

"¡Madre!" susurro Scorpius escandalizado, su madre había hecho público la adoración que le tenía a Teddy.

Scorpius fue salvado por la entrada de Andrómeda a la sala. Teddy se volteo y vio a su abuela parada en la entrada de la sala con las manos entrelazadas. "Narcissa" dijo Andrómeda suavemente.

"Andrómeda" susurró Narcissa.

Ambas sabían que el contacto que habían mantenido todos estos años por correo no había sido satisfactorio para ninguna de las dos. Despacio caminaron la una hacia la otra con los ojos fijos en la cara de la otra. Narcissa extendió la mano y tomó una de las manos de Andrómeda.

El contacto fue suficiente como para destruir la pared que Andrómeda había puesto hacía su familia hace casi cincuenta años.

Andrómeda levantó la mano y tímidamente recorrió la cara de Narcissa con la yema de sus dedos. "No has cambiado" le dijo.

Narcissa soltó una pequeña risa y acaricio el cabello de Andrómeda "Cuanto te he echado de menos" suspiró "No tienes idea de cuanto te he echado de menos".

Durante largo rato ninguna de las dos se movió, estaban reconociendo los cambios que habían tenido durante los veinte años que habían pasado.

Teddy puso una mano sobre el hombro de Scorpius y miró a Daphne, giró la cabeza hacia la cocina en una expresión muda de que lo siguieran y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. "Tomen asiento" dijo silenciosamente. "Le daremos un minuto a solas" Un sollozo se escucho desde la sala. "Tal vez dos" dijo considerándolo.

"Entonces, Teddy ¿Terminaste ya la escuela?" preguntó Daphne desesperadamente tratando de hacer conversación.

"Si, hace dos años. Soy un Obliviator."

"Y juega fútbol" continuo Scorpius.

"¿Fútbol?" Daphne miró desconcertada a su hijo y el primo de este.

"Un deporte Muggle" contestó Teddy "Consiste en patear una pelota hacía una red, mientras otra persona la protege. Se puede usar pies, rodillas, pecho, cabeza, pero nada de manos. Fui a una escuela Muggle en primaria" dijo él imperturbable "Nadie en mi familia lo juega bien, ellos prefieren el Quidditch".

"¿Familia?" Daphne estaba confundida, si su memoria no fallaba Narcissa y Andrómeda eran las únicas personas que eran familia de él, y Adrómeda había sido desheredada de ella, terminando con que Teddy era huérfano.

"La familia de mi padrino" Teddy se encogió de hombros "Ellos me consideran parte de su familia, tienen mucho afecto para regalar" .

"Scorpius me dijo que eras Metamorphmagus".

"Si, mi mamá también lo era" Teddy le guiñó un ojo a Scorpius y enfoco sus ojos, su cabello cambio de color a un rubio platinado y sus rasgos se afilaron haciendo parecerle a una versión de lo que sería el hermano mayor de Scorpius.

La boca de Daphne se abrió. "Es una habilidad bastante útil" observó ella.

Teddy sonrió abiertamente y sacudió su cabeza, el cabello volvió nuevamente a ser turquesa. Miró la entrada nuevamente "Me pregunto. ¿Qué les tomara tanto tiempo?" reflexionó.

* * *

Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente sobre la cara de Narcissa. "¿Por qué me olvidaste?" dijo con voz sofocada

"Ay, Narcissa" Andrómeda se sorbió la nariz. "No quería marcharme, pero no tenía opción. Casarme con Lucius y vivir aquella vida no era una opción para mi. Habría muerto. Nunca fui hecha para tener esa vida".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo si quería aquella vida?" Narcissa saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su falda y se limpio los ojos con el.

"No lo pensé. Aún tenías que terminar la escuela y eras menor de edad" Andrómeda se sentó en el sofá y tiro a Narcissa para que se sentara con ella. "Esperaba que vinieras conmigo el día que te dijeron que te tenías que casar con el".

"Quise hacerlo" Narcissa se rió amargamente. "Pero como con todo lo demás, tuve miedo de hacerlo. Lamento no haber tenido tu coraje".

Teddy asomo la cara desde la puerta de la cocina. "¿Abuela? ¿estás bien?".

Andrómeda se limpió las lagrimas de la cara con un poco de sorpresa. "Estoy bien, Teddy" dibujo una sonrisa inestable. "¿Te importaría hacer un té?".

"Ehmm ¿Abuela? No se hacer té. Siempre me sale o aguado o bastante fuerte como para querer vomitarlo. La vez pasada tuve que hacer el café en la cocina y me salió algo extraño O'connor trató de arreglarlo con leche y azúcar pero no pudo.

"Cierto". Andrómeda sacudió su cabeza "Perdona eso querido, lo olvide por un momento". su expresión se ablandó. "Nos reuniremos con ustedes en un minuto" suspiró pesadamente y miró sus manos entrelazadas con las de Narcissa. "¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para comenzar?".

Narcissa se recostó contra Andrómeda sintiéndose de pronto agotada. "No".

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?".

"Desde luego".

"¿Cómo fue estar casada con Lucius?".

Narcissa se recostó en el mueble. "Bromeas…".

"Me gustaría saber que me perdí al escaparme".

"Fue bastante exigente…." Narcissa se apoyó contra la espalda del sofá "Bastante arduo, manteníamos una farsa todo el tiempo. Cuando estábamos en público fingía y mantenía siempre una expresión arrogante en mi rostro" confesó en un susurro "Dormíamos en habitaciones separadas, cosa que no me preocupada hasta que los rumores que circulaban de que el era impotente llegaron y las visitas al cuarto se hicieron mas frecuentes. Una vez que nació Draco…." Se encogió de hombros "Pudo concentrar toda su atención en el, para formar su heredero."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para cesar los rumores, mantuvo el fraude y las apariencias eran lo que le importaba" Narcissa le dio una mirada a Andrómeda "Tuviste suerte" comentó.

"Algunas veces sentí que no lo merecía".

La mirada de Narcissa voló hacia las fotografías que habían en la mesita de al lado. Nymphadora estaba al lado de Ted y de Remus. "¿Cómo haces? Lo perdiste todo".

"No todo. Tengo a Teddy, aunque muchas veces rabié contra el destino o Dios o independientemente de eso que los llevó lejos de mí".

"Sé que es veinte años tarde para esto, pero lo siento tanto. Deseo…".

"Tú no fuiste parte de eso" dijo Andrómeda firmemente. "Harry me lo contó todo después del entierro" se frotó los ojos "No recuerdo mucho lo que me dijo. En ese momento me encontraba en piloto automático, él me pidió que te perdonara".

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" Narcissa estaba desconcertada.

"Sentía que era su culpa que ellos muriesen. Sintió que fue todo culpa suya".

"Es absurdo".

"Todos sabíamos que lo era. Todos excepto Harry Potter" Andrómeda sabía de las pesadillas y los espasmos de culpa que tenía Harry. Miró a Narcissa. "¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Inglaterra?".

"Probablemente hasta que Scorpius vuelva a la escuela"

Andrómeda asintió. "¿Vendrás a verme antes de que te vayas?". No puedo evitar que un deje de súplica se hiciera notable en su voz.

"Intenta detenerme" Narcissa abrazó a Andrómeda. "Intenta detenerme" repitió en un susurro con una indirecta de desafío en su voz.

* * *

"El partido de Inglaterra-Argentina será el próximo martes por la tarde en Tutshill. El partido de Irlanda-Ucrania será el jueves en Kenmare. Necesitamos que nos echen una mano ambas noches, va a haber mucha gente entrando por todas partes de Gran Bretaña y acamparan en el área, traten de usar lo menos posible el Obliviate en las personas, los volverá locos en cualquier momento. El contrato para Tutshill o para Kenmmare esta aquí" Caroline Hodges, Jefe del Obliviators agitó su varita mágica y dos hojas de pergamino aparecieron.

Harry que había estado de pie en la entrada, había hecho una nota mental para ver si llevaba a los niños a uno de los juegos de la próxima semana. Los muchachos habían estado comportándose, pero no confiaba en ellos como para sentarse en la tribuna de prensa con Ginny. Dentro en la oficina de los Obliviators empezaron a sacar los mapas detallados de Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda y el país de Gales.

Era como estar en el gran salón en Hogwarts. Harry buscó el cabello revelador de Teddy entre el caos. "¿Podría ayudarlo Sr. Potter?" una voz suave con acento irlandés interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry.

Harry miró hacia abajo donde una pequeña bruja que parecía haber terminado apenas su cuarto año en la escuela le hablaba. Tenia el cabello arenoso y pecas le pareció vagamente familiar. "¿Está usted relacionada con Seamus Finnegan?" preguntó.

"Oh, desde siempre. Su mamá y mi papá son hermanos. Soy Siobhan Kiernan" dijo ella.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?".

"Veintiséis señor" dijo riéndose

A Harry se le salieron los ojos de órbita. "Pareces apenas un poco mas grande que mi hijo mayor".

"Suele suceder" Siobhan sonrió abiertamente "¿Entonces, a quien busca?".

"Teddy Lupin, pensé que llegaría a trabajar temprano esta semana".

"Ah, está allá" Siobhan giró y puso sus manos alrededor de su boca. "¡Hey, Lupin! ¡Tienes visita!".

La cabeza de Teddy salió desde el piso donde estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con uno de sus compañeros de año en la escuela, dio una última mueca al tablero y a su rey caído. "Me habrías matado en un movimiento más de todos modos" dijo de mala gana. Se paró del suelo y camino hasta donde Harry y Siobhan estaban. "Gracias Siobhan. Hola Harry ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Listo para dejar de ser Auror y hacer un verdadero trabajo?" le tomó el pelo.

"No exactamente, pero ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó Harry silenciosamente. "¿En privado?".

Los ojos de Teddy se abrieron. "Harry te juro que deje a Vic en su casa antes de la medianoche".

"¿Qué?" Harry miró a Teddy confuso. "¿Por qué me preocuparía yo por eso? De todos modos Victoire es mayor de edad".

"Dile eso a Bill" refunfuñó Teddy y su cabello paso a ser de color púrpura.

"Preferiría enfrentarme a un dragón si mi escoba, buena suerte con eso" Harry puso una mano en la espalda de Teddy "Vamos a mi oficina" subieron dos pisos y entraron a la oficina de Harry. "Tengo que hacerte una pregunta sobre hechizos de Memoria".

"Bueno…" dijo Teddy de manera incierta. "¿No sabes ya de ellos?".

"Desde luego que se. Soy Jefe de la oficina de Aurores…¿Hello?" dijo Harry "Seriamente esto no se parece a cuando te pregunte si sabías de sexo y me respondiste que si sabía algo que tú no" Harry se sentó sobre su escritorio. "¿Cuándo usas el Obliviate en alguien, ¿se pierden los datos para siempre? ¿O después puedes verlo con Legeremancia o Veritaserum?

Teddy se sentó en una silla y puso los pies sobre el escritorio mientras miraba el techo fijamente. "Depende de que tan bueno sea la persona, si uno de _nosotros_ lo hace…" dijo el mostrando la credencial sobre su camisa que lo identificaba como Obliviator. "Entonces si, por lo general se va, ellos ni recordaran la persona que les lanzó el hechizo. Es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada".

"¿Pero si lo hace alguien más?" pinchó Harry.

"Como dije, depende… si la persona que hace el hechizo no es experto en ello, las victimas olvidaran la memoria pero tendrán tantos agujeros que a la final pensarán que fue un sueño y seguirán con su vida".

"¿Podría usar Legeremancia?".

Teddy se rascó la nariz mientras lo pensaba. "Tal vez. Pero generalmente no. Nosotros teníamos en la escuadrilla a personas que eran expertos en Legeremancia, pero como los hechizos hacían pensar a la persona que solo era un sueño no se veían de manera genuina".

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?". La parte de las memorias era la menos favorita de Harry.

Teddy suspiró "No tienen la misma calidad, es como si vieras una memoria modificada en un pensadero"

"Mierda" resopló Harry. El estaba seguro de la persona que buscaba no era Draco Malfoy, pero él echo de que era un experto en Oclumancia lo hacía mucho más difícil. Miro a Teddy con recelo "¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" preguntó curioso.

Teddy comenzó a sonarse los dedos. "En mi cuarto año, supongo. Pasaba mucho tiempo en el pasillo donde estaba los retratos de los héroes caídos mirando a Mamá y Papá" hizo una pausa "Es estúpido" dijo Teddy tercamente.

"No es estúpido" respondió Harry, recordando como el había querido conocer a sus propios padres y preguntándose que si hubiese fallado haciendo los Patronus entonces podría haberlos escuchados.

Teddy miró al piso. "A veces" dijo con voz baja "A veces, parece que… me estuviesen mirando, y siento un escalofrío pero no de un modo malo" añadió viendo la cara de Harry "Es como cuando Vic y yo éramos más jóvenes y dábamos un paseo después de los almuerzos de los domingos y conseguía ese sentimiento de que nosotros estábamos siendo mirados" Teddy miró a Harry con sus ojos grises brillando en lágrimas "Solía pensar que era Mamá o Papá que me miraban". Harry no dijo nada pero asintió a manera de entendimiento.

Teddy estuvo callado por varios minutos "Eso me hizo comenzar a pensar en Memorias, si yo tuviese cualquier recuerdo de ellos, aun si fuesen de cuando tenía un par de meses, mi abuela tenía todos los libros de mi papá en el ático y comencé a averiguar todo lo que podía sobre memorias" Teddy miró hacia fuera por la ventana, el tiempo ese día era lluvioso. Teddy supuso que era porque era la Lunes, y el mantenimiento por lo general escogía ese tiempo los Lunes. "¿Parezco demente?".

Harry resopló "No. Sé exactamente como te sientes".

"¿Es por eso que papá te escogió a ti? ¿Por eso te escogió que fueras mi padrino aunque solo tenías diecisiete? ¿Cómo supo que le pasaría algo a mamá o ambos?".

"Probablemente. Aunque fue una mala decisión".

"¿Por qué lo dices? Has sido brillante siéndolo durante toda mi vida".

"¿Cómo pude haber sido yo una buena opción si era el que menos posibilidades tenía para salir vivo, incluso antes que Remus o Dora lo hicieran" Harry se rió en silencio. "No he sido tan buen padrino y lo sabes" miró a Teddy "¿Entonces como van las cosas entre tu y Victoire?".

"Maldición, esperaba que lo hubieses olvidado" refunfuñó Teddy.

"¿Entonces?" los ojos de Harry se estrecharon ligeramente y Teddy se ruborizó bajo su mirada.

"Durante las vacaciones de pascua, salí con Vic y llegamos a las tres de la mañana a la casa" Teddy resopló "Bill me agarró por la garganta y me estampo contra la pared y me informo sin necesidad de usar doble sentido que la próxima vez que quisiera sacar a Vic tendríamos que llevarnos a Maddie con nosotros" Teddy hizo una pausa significativa "¡Como Chaperona!" exclamó con repugnancia "Y tú sabes como habla Bill cuando esta enfadado, de manera tranquila como Ginny" Teddy se estremeció. "También me dijo que me arrancaría las pelotas y se las cenaría en luna llena" Teddy levantó los ojos y los encontró con los de Harry. "¿Por qué los Weasleys amenazan siempre contra la anatomía?" preguntó exasperado.

"Teddy esa es una pregunta que he tratado de contestar durante casi veinte años, si realmente averiguas el por qué ¿Me avisaras cierto?".

"Si, lo hare" dijo Teddy de manera sombría

"¿Vienes a cenar esta noche?".

"¿Quieres ver morir a tu único ahijado a causa de una intoxicación por alimentos?".

"Entonces nos vemos a las seis y media".

Teddy salió de la oficina riendo abiertamente.

Harry se sentó en el escritorio ocupando la silla que Teddy había usado.

Una pregunta se instaló en su mente: "¿Cómo iba a conseguir que Draco Malfoy se rindiera para que él pudiera usar Legeremancia sin que el lo bloqueara?".


	17. Esquinas Oscuras

El joven miró alrededor de la calle oscura antes de entrar a las Tres Escobas, se sentó en una mesa que daba la vista hacia la puerta mientras mantenía su espalda firmemente recostada en la pared. "Hola, Rosmerta" dijo con una sonrisa atrevida. "¿Podrías traerme una cerveza de mantequilla?" tiró un par de sickles sobre la bandeja. Sacó una revista de su túnica y la puso enfrente, para impedir que las personas entablaran conversación con él. "Gracias Rosmerta" dijo cuando le hubo traído la cerveza.

"¿Estarás solo está noche?" preguntó Rosmerta, poniendo la bebida sobre la mesa.

"Si" tomó un sorbo de su bebida, mientras sus ojos se dirigían imperceptiblemente hacia la puerta. Un hombre mayor con el cabello canoso y una capa de viaje entró cojeando y se sentó en la mesa al lado del joven.

El viejo hombre alzó la vista hacía Rosmerta. "Una botella de Whisky de Fuego" gruñó. Rosmerta se marchó y el hombre se quito la capucha.

El joven miró la revista, agarró su cerveza de mantequilla y antes de llevársela a los labios murmuró. "Potter habló con Lupin hoy".

"¿Y?" los labios del viejo apenas se movieron, pero su voz llegó al joven.

"¿Por qué querría un Auror hablar con un Obliviator?".

El viejo resopló sardónicamente. "Eres un idiota" los hombros del joven se curvaron, estaba claramente irritado. "Potter es el padrino del chucho, además la novia del chucho es sobrina de Potter. No sería insólito verlos hablar".

El joven tomó un trago largo de su bebida. "Pero esto solo hace que sea una coartada perfecta. ¿No lo ves? Nadie sospecharía nada" insistió.

"¿Desde cuando conoces al chucho? Ha estado haciendo lo mismo durante dos años" dijo el viejo sacudiendo el Whisky.

El más joven termino su cerveza de mantequilla. "Eres un idiota si subestimas a Lupin" dejo la botella con fuerza sobre la mesa, tiró un puñado de Knuts en la mesa para Rosmerta y se marchó.

* * *

Teddy frotó sus ojos y dejo caer su cabeza en sus brazos, giró su cabeza de lado y sus ojos grises se enfocaron en el mapa. Todo había estado tranquilo durante varias semana. Solo los acontecimientos normales para alguien que es un Obliviator: Personas que observaron un dragón en el país de Gales, Nacidos de muggle que habían tenido su primer brote de magia. Pero no hubo ningún ataque a Muggles después de haber tenido ese día la conversación con Harry.

Teddy odiaba el turno de la noche. Cada uno se turnaba a la semana para hacer el turno del día y otros el turno de la noche. Esta era su semana, pensaba que era justo y así no dejaban a los nuevos Obliviators el turno de la noche todo el tiempo.

Estaba agradecido de no ser Siobhan, aunque ella llevaba mas años trabajando, los turnos de noche en la semana eran muy severos para ella y su marido. No es que a Teddy le molestara todo el tiempo que tenía para pensar, ya que sobre todo sus pensamientos lo ocupaban sus padres.

Para Teddy, Remus y Nymphadora Lupin les resultaba algo abstracto. No eran tan reales como los fantasmas en Hogwarts. Tenía todas las fotografías de ellos y conocía toda clase de historias acerca de ello. Tenía las cartas que se escribieron entre si, y aún tenía la carta que ellos le habían escrito la noche que murieron. Su madre había guardado la carta entre unas fotografías de Teddy con ellos y su padre la había metido en un diario. Andrómeda había guardado todo y se lo había dado a Teddy antes de que él fuera a la escuela.

Teddy había experimentando en su cuarto año una fase obsesiva donde le preguntaba cualquier tipo de información a todos los que sabían algo de su mamá y su papá. Había pasado las horas libres de clase sentando frente a la pared conmemorativa, mirando las semejanzas que tenía con sus padres.

Se alternaba entre el deseo intenso de ser capaz de verlos, dirigirse a ellos, abrazarlos y la culpa interna que a veces sentía cuando pensaba que Harry y Ginny eran sus verdaderos padres. Habían momentos sobre todos cuando recién se levantaba en la mañana que sentía que le acariciaban el cabello, se imaginaba que era la caricia de su madre, si pudiera recordar como era su toque. También podía sentir a alguien mirándolo fijamente, hacía que sintiera escalofríos pero no de miedo. Siempre se giraba bruscamente hacía todos los lados pensando que había una persona que lo miraba pero siempre se encontraba el pasillo vacio.

En su quinto año había experimentado una rabia que se dirigía a sus padres por abandonarlo. La navidad de ese año, Harry lo agarro y lo llevo al bosque detrás de su casa a un pequeño claro. Harry había echado expertamente varios hechizos no verbales y se había sentado al pie de un árbol.

"_Grita" dijo simplemente. "Nadie te oirá" y así hizo, gritó. Teddy gritó hasta que se quedo ronco y su garganta estuvo resentida y adolorida. También le había dado varias patadas a un árbol agradeciendo a Merlín haber llevado sus botas pesadas, lastimándose solo los dedos de los pies. Después de un rato Teddy se derrumbó en el tronco al lado de Harry, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Solo entonces Teddy comprendió que había estado llorando mientras gritaba. "Volvamos a casa para algo caliente que beber y también algunos bizcochos de Molly"._

_Teddy se sentía agotado, física y emocionalmente. Ginny había salido con los niños a hacer las compras de navidad en el callejón Diagon así que la casa estaba vacía. Harry lo sentó en una mesa de la cocina y puso una taza de chocolate caliente delante de él. Harry se sentó en frente de el con su propia bebida y bebió a sorbos su chocolate caliente esperando que Teddy hablara. Teddy puso sus manos alrededor de la taza y la miró fijamente. "Bebe, te ayudará" dijo Harry señalándole la taza, una risa se escapo de sus labios. "Fue una de las primeras palabras que me dijo tu padre cuando lo conocí en el tren, en mi tercer año"._

_Teddy frotó su nariz con la manga de su Jersey y miró tercamente la taza de chocolate caliente. Llevo la taza hasta debajo de su nariz e inhalo el aroma, cerrando sus ojos con placer. Tomó un sorbo de chocolate caliente y una sonrisa se instaló en su cara. Algo en su mente pareció encajar. Habían dos cosas que a Teddy le fascinaba comer: mantequilla de maní y chocolate. La mantequilla de maní era algo que Harry siempre tenía a su alcance y dejaba a Teddy comerla hasta que enfermara y el chocolate era algo que siempre le atraía. Recordó haber leído que Remus hablaba del chocolate con una reverencia que no había mostrado a casi ninguna cosa. Lo había leído en el diario que su padre había tenido hasta el día de su muerte._

_Dora._

_Mamá._

_Horrorizado, Teddy sintió como las lagrimas fluían libremente sobre sus mejillas. Harry aún no decía nada pero silenciosamente evoco un pañuelo y se lo dio a Teddy. Teddy atrajo el pañuelo hacia su cara y lo olió un par de veces. "¡Los odio a los dos!" croó "Y a veces odio que tu estés sentado aquí en lugar de mi papá" Teddy miró fijamente a través de la ventana, sus ojos se fijaron en el muñeco de nieve que James había hecho el día anterior, tomó sorbos de su chocolate caliente sin atreverse a mirarle la cara a Harry. La idea de haber herido a su padrino hizo que Teddy volviera a llorar. "¿Esta mal querer que Ginny y tú sean mis padres?" dijo Teddy desvalidamente._

_Teddy esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que oyó decir a Harry. "No" Teddy giró su cabeza para mirar a Harry, pero este miraba fijamente su taza mientras sus dedos recorrían el borde de esta. "Todavía sigues siendo su hijo, pero Ginny y yo te amamos como si te hubiésemos traído al mundo". Harry trago pesadamente "Yo lo vi. Después de que murió." la boca de Harry se cerró de golpe._

"_¿A quién?" la frente de Teddy se frunció perplejo. "¿A papá? Pero ¿Cómo?" pregunto ávidamente._

"_En una especie de Priori Incantatum" suspiró Harry. "Él estaba arrepentido de que no fuera capaz de verte crecer, esperaba que algún día fueras capaz de entender por qué lucho y por qué murió, realmente te amó demasiado. El tenerte lo hizo más feliz de lo que alguna vez lo vi". Harry cerró sus ojos evitando que salieran las lágrimas, después de más de quince años aun dolía._

_Respiro profundamente y abrió sus ojos mirando a su ahijado. "Está bien que estés enfadado, pero no estés enfadado con ellos. Este tipo de enfado fue el que hizo que aquella guerra pasara"._

"_¿Alguna vez estuviste enfadado con tus padres?"._

_Harry se inclinó hacia atrás mirando fijamente el techo. "Cuando Sirius murió, casi destruí la oficina de Dumbledore esa mañana" tomó un sorbo de su bebida "Solo estaba ido" Harry paso una mano por el cabello de Teddy. "Fue diferente para mi, yo nunca supe de mis padres hasta que entre al colegio, no conseguí echarlos de menos hasta mucho mucho mas tarde"._

Teddy aún mantenía un ojo sobre el mapa, un destello rojo cogió su atención. Había un incidente en Inverness, vio el cansancio sobre la cara de Siobhan. "Iré" dijo deseoso de olvidar sus pensamientos.

"¿Estas seguro?" preguntó ella con incertidumbre, estropeando sus rasgos normalmente alegres. "Hiciste el último también".

"Si, estoy seguro" Teddy se puso de pie y puso su varita mágica en el punto rojo memorizando su ubicación. Necesitaría aparecerse.

"Eres un buen hombre Teddy Lupin" murmuró Siobhan con voz somnolienta mientras se echaba en el sofá. "Demasiado bueno para la mayoría de las mujeres de aquí" dijo mientras se quedaba dormida.

Teddy agarró su chaqueta y abandono la oficina, agradeciendo que su turno hubiese terminado y no tuviese otra semana para pensar.

* * *

Al preparó su caldero de pociones y los ingredientes que necesitaría ese día. Harían una poción simple para el olvido, algo que ya habían dominado el año pasado pero que el Profesor Williams se las había mandando de nuevo para saber cuanto habían repasado el verano. Al había oído hablar del antiguo maestro de pociones, Severus Snape y sabía que este era un fabricante de pociones dotado y que su método de enseñanza ya no era usado. Al apostaba su cometa 1250 a que el profesor Snape no hubiese permitido que Scorpius silbara en clase, con su suave silbido desafinado.

Al inclinó su cabeza de lado tratando de escuchar la melodía. Scorpius acababa de silbar cuando el profesor Williams se paro y recorrió la mazmorra, asegurándose que todos tenían los ingredientes apropiados antes de comenzar. Al comprendió cual canción era y se ahogó tratando de ocultar una risa justo cuando el profesor Williams inspeccionaba su mesa. "¿Estás bien?" Scorpius dejo de silbar y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a Al.

"Si" Al echó un vistazo a Scorpius que había reanudado su silbido. El profesor Williams daba instrucciones con su voz profunda mientras llevaba su habitual túnica negra, porque el color negro ocultaba todas las manchas de los ingredientes de las pociones. Al juró que el profesor Williams había mirado en su dirección y había sonreído fugazmente.

Scorpius silbaba el Darth Vader que era el tema de las películas de la Guerra de las galaxias.

Cuando Williams fue a comprobar el estado de las pociones le dio una mirada ligeramente afligida a Scorpius y preguntó. "¿Estoy tan mal?".

La boca de Scorpius se abrió de golpe y miró a Al con sorpresa "¿Cómo hace eso?" preguntó claramente mortificado.

"No tengo idea" contestó Al. "Pero me pregunto si…" Al fue interrumpido por una bola pegajosa que se estrello en la cabeza de Scorpius. La cabeza de Al se giró para ver a Geoffery Greengrass sonriendo con satisfacción hacia ellos. "¡Oh Greengrass!" resopló Al. "Ya tienes una idea de lo que puede hacer Rose y es una niña, hazlo de nuevo y tendrás que respondernos a Fred, Jacob, James y a mi" advirtió. Al sonrió satisfecho cuando la sonrisa de Geoffery cambio a unas muecas. Jacob era uno de los bateadores de Gryffindor junto con Fred y ambos habían entrenado muy duro a lo largo del verano, estaban hechos una masa de músculos y cado uno era feliz publicándolo. Aunque James se tomará todo en bromas sabía que lucharía al lado de Al hasta la muerte, nadie se burlaba de lo que un Weasley-Potter decía. Rose había golpeado tan fuerte a Geoffrey el año pasado que lo había mandado al hospital con la señora Pomfrey. La sola idea de afrontar a cuatro muchachos que le podían hacer mas daño que Rose, lo ponía nervioso. Trago de manera audible y miró a su alrededor para ver si de casualidad alguien había escuchado que Rose le había dado una paliza.

Scorpius se limpió el pegoste de su cara con su capa. "No tenías que hacer eso" dijo reprochándolo.

"Si tenía" insistió Al.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros miserablemente. "No es la gran cosa, no merece que le hagan caso" advirtió Scorpius lógicamente aunque sabía que era inútil decirlo.

"No, el no lo es" concordó Al "Pero tú si" añadió.

El resto de la clase paso sin incidentes. Los estudiantes embotellaron sus muestras de pociones y lo dejaron sobre el escritorio del profesor Williams, recogieron su mesa, y fueron a lavar sus calderas y cucharones. Al, Scorpius y Rose estuvieron a punto de agarrar sus mochilas y dirigirse a encantamientos cuando escucharon la voz del profesor Williams llamar a Geoffery, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo cada uno empezó a andar despacio. Los cordones de Al de forma inexplicable de habían desatado, Rose pareció olvidar de repente si tenía plumas de repuesto y Scorpius "por accidente" derramo tinta sobre el escritorio.

El profesor Williams ocultó una risa al verlos a los tres y giró su ira sobre Geoffery que holgazaneaba imprudentemente sobre el borde de una mesa. "Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin, Greengrass" declaró rotundamente. Geoffery se deslizo de la mesa y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta. "No he terminado con usted" siguió el profesor Williams, con aquella voz de ultratumba que hacía parecer que estaba a punto de lanzar una imperdonable. "Detención. Una semana conmigo, una semana con el profesor Longbottom, una semana con Hagrid y dos semanas con los elfos" terminó con un destello malévolo en sus ojos "Y no pienses que no le escribiré a tus padres, el año pasado rompías continuamente el reglamento y eso parara ahora" Al, Rose y Scorpius sintieron como el aire abandono el aula de clase, cambiaron miradas y se fueron de puntillas, al salir del aula empezaron a correr por el pasillo.

"¿Vieron la cara de idiota que puso cuando Williams mencionó a Hagrid?" se rió Al.

"¿O cuando menciono a los elfos?" añadió Scorpius. "Ah Rosie, tu mamá clavara a Geoffery en la pared si el trata de llevar a uno de los elfos por el camino incorrecto" dijo rompiendo en risas.

"Vengan ustedes dos, llegaremos tarde a Encantamientos" dijo Rose tirandolo de las mangas.

"Valdrá la pena" suspiró Al felizmente.

Esa noche mas tarde, Maddie los arrinconó en la sala común. "¿Es verdad?" exigió.

"¿Qué es verdad?" replicó Scorpius.

"Que Greengrass consiguió cinco semanas de detención por Williams hoy".

"Ah, eso" dijo Al con desdén.

"Si, eso"

"Es cierto" dijo en voz alta Rose. "Dos semanas con los elfos domesticos" una mirada ligeramente diabólica entro en los ojos de Rose, Greengrass recibiría su merecido.

"Lo sabe toda la escuela" se regodeó Maddie "Lo oí de Parker en la cena, el lo oyó de alguien en su clase de criaturas mágicas. Izzy dijo que Neville leyó la nota en su clase de Herbología y que dejo 'Resbalar' que ya estaba planificando lo que haría en las detenciones.

"Espero que le manden un Howler" murmuró James misteriosamente.

Rose, Al y Scorpius compartieron una sonrisa satisfecha.

Lo que iba de año pintaba ser muy bueno.

* * *

Scorpius estaba al lado de Al en el campo de Quidditch. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó.

"¿Y por qué no?" Al sostenía su escoba en una mano.

"Pensaba que era por diversión, para jugar con tu familia y dar patadas y risas tontas" discutió Scorpius "Pero esto…" gesturó indicando al campo donde varios Gryffindors que iban de segundo año en adelante, esperaban pacientemente. Isabella era la capitana del equipo este año, estaba sustituyendo a Victoire. Isabella tenía que sustituir a un Guardian, un Cazador y a el buscador y también buscar a los jugadores de reserva.

Al resopló. "Esto es prácticamente jugar con la familia de todos modos. Fred, Jacob, James e Izzy ya son del equipo y apostaría que Maddie sera uno de los cazadores, Rosie podría entrar al equipo es mejor guardián de lo que alguna vez fue el tío Ron.

"¿Qué tiene tu familia con el Quidditch?" pregunto Scorpius asombrado "¿Nacen todos con una Snitch en la mano?".

Al se rió "Si hubieses oído las conversaciones de mamá cuando éramos niños, decía que papá nos explicaba las reglas de Quidditch mientras ella estaba embarazada por que nosotros dábamos muchas patadas y no la dejábamos dormir".

"¡Al!" gritó Isabella. "¡Te toca!".

"Nos vemos en un rato" Al montó su escoba, y antes de que se hubiese elevado Isabella le lanzó una pelota de golf muggle. Se dirigía directamente a la cabeza de Scorpius, antes de que Scorpius pudiera parpadear la mano de Al se cernía alrededor de la pelota. Isabella siguió lanzándole pelotas a Al y el siguió agarrandolas. Su escoba se encontraba agarrada con una mano, mientras la otra mano se encargaba de atrapar las pelotas.

Al voló alrededor del campo. Durante sus vacaciones de verano, Harry le habló del vuelo y de cómo lo hacía sentir, como el vuelo había sido la cosa mas natural en el mundo para el. Cuando estaba en una escoba olvidada todo, la tensión de las clases, Riddle. Al tenía una idea de lo que su papá le quería decir. En el campo solo eran él y la Snitch.

"¡Al!" la voz mágicamente amplificada de Isabella llegó a sus oídos. "¡Al, baja!".

Al parpadeó unas veces y miró alrededor del campo, asustado al ver que las gradas estaban vacías. Solo un pequeño grupo permanecía. Pudo distinguir el platinado cabello de Scorpius que brillaba y la cabeza oscura de James. Al dirigió su cometa hacía el suelo y se posó al lado de Isabella. "Lo siento" dijo con vergüenza. "Disfrutaba de un paseo".

"Está bien. Eras el último" le informó Isabella. "Después de esa demostración desalentantes a todos los demás" consultó la libreta que tenía en las manos. "Bueno, entonces : James, Maddie y yo seremos cazadores, Fred y Jacob serán bateadores y Rosie será Guardián".

"Agradezco a Merlín que no sea Ponce MacLaggen" dijo Fred con una mirada severa "Ahora Rosie te toca mantener nuestro registro de ganancias contra Hufflepuff" Fred sonrió abiertamente a sus primos "Ya saben. Apuesta amistosa con Parker"

"Y esto nos deja con Al como buscador".

James frunció el ceño "¿No parecerá esto imparcial Izzy? Ya sabes todos somos familia ¿No irá alguien a quejarse con Neville de que esto sea un nepotismo?".

Isabella soltó un resoplido poco elegante "No habrá sangre, el estaba aquí para echarle un ojo a esto, consulté la lista con el antes de elegir el buscador." guardo su libreta en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. "Todos han visto como hemos jugado, hemos jugado desde siempre. Jugamos cada domingo a lo largo del verano. Aquí jugábamos en cada tiempo libre que teníamos" fijó los ojos en cada uno de ellos "Somos un grupo entrenado por los mejores jugadores de Gran Bretaña" terminó ella apasionadamente.

"¡Bravo Izzy!" dijo Rosie.

"Ahora, hablaré sobre ustedes con los profesores. Si llego a escuchar una minima queja de ustedes, estarán en período de prueba ¿Me escucharon?".

Todos asintieron. Era el mismo sistema que Victoire había empleado, esperaba que cada uno ganara al menos cinco T.I.M.O.S cuando llegara el tiempo de ellos. Rose, James y Al cruzaron miradas, era muy importante para sus padres porqué ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione tomaron sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Todos empezaron a entrar en el castillo, deleitándose con los últimos rayos de sol, Scorpius le dio un codazo a Al "Estuviste brillante, compañero".

Al se encogió de hombros, ruborizado. "Fue solo práctica".

"¿¡Eh? ¿Quién es el?" Jacob protegió sus ojos del sol y miró las puertas del castillo.

"Es papá" James miró a Al "¿Conseguiste algún tipo de detención?".

"No ¿Y tú?".

James negó "¿Por qué está aquí?" se congeló "¿No crees que le habrá pasado algo a Mamá o a Lily verdad? ¿O a Teddy?".

"Nah" se mofó Al "Habría llegado corriendo hasta el campo".

"Y si fuera así el abuelito o la abuela estarían aquí" añadió Rose.

Al le lanzó un grito a su papá "¡Hey Papá!" lo llamó "¿Extrañabas la comida de aquí?" preguntó en broma.

"Sip. No he tenido una buena cena de Hogwarts en años". Harry le pasó una mano por el cabello a Albus. "En realidad vengo a ver a Gareth, es decir al profesor Shacklebolt" Harry hizo una mueca, las formalidades no eran su fuerte. "Su mamá está en una reunión con las Harpies o algo así".

"¿¡Adivina que papá!?" preguntó Al feliz de dar las noticias en persona "¡Soy el buscador de Gryffindor!".

"Es fantástico Al. ¿Sigues en el equipo James?".

"Si" dijo James sonriendo abiertamente. "Rosie será la Guardián".

"¿Hay alguien en el equipo que no sea un Potter o Weasley?" pregunto Harry con arrepentimiento.

"No este año tío Harry" dijo Isabella "Tenemos invadido el equipo".

"Minerva va alegrarse cuando finalmente la dejen calva" Harry negó con su cabeza "Voy a reunirme con Gareth y Rafa, me sentare con ustedes en la cena. ¿Está bien o debería sentarme con los adultos?".

Ellos cambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros "Supongo" dijo James despacio "Mientras no trates de hacer ninguna broma pesada".

"Lo prometo" dijo Harry solemnemente, miró a la tropa subir las escaleras y camino por el pasillo se detuvo delante de la sala de profesores, dio unos toques con su varita mágica en el pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió para él. "Gracias Minerva". dijo entrando en el cuarto y sentándose sobre el sofá "No me sentía cómodo teniendo esta conversación en el ministerio".

"Seguro. ¿Anda algo mal?" preguntó Minerva preocupada.

"Ah, no" Harry agitó su mano despreocupadamente. "Solo tengo que hacer unas preguntas lejos de ojos curiosos" Harry miró a Gareth y a Rafa. "Tengo que realizar Legeremancia sobre un Experto en Oclumacia, y necesito alguien que me ayude".

"¿Cuándo?" pregunto Rafa.

"Enero, y si esto no funciona necesitare a alguien para atontarlo y podremos usar un pensadero para leer su memoria".

"Eso es bastante extremo, ¿No te parece Harry?" preguntó Gareth.

"Si, pero es un antiguo mortífago" Explicó Harry "Y están atacando a Muggles como si fuese una actividad recreativa, necesito saber quien es la cabecilla de esto".

"¿Por qué nosotros?" pregunto Rafa "El ministerio esta lleno de gente que podría ayudarte en eso".

"Cierto, pero ellos no tienen su entrenamiento, este mago en particular va a buscar la Legeremancia tradicional o al menos la que le enseñaron a el" Harry se quito los lentes y frotó sus ojos. "Su escuela en San Francisco le enseñó algo diferente. Incluso no puedo bloquearlo completamente" Harry vio que Gareth y Rafa cambiaban miradas preocupadas antes de asentir de acuerdo a lo que Harry les proponía, una pequeña sonrisa sardónica se instaló en los labios de Harry. Eso era una conversación no verbal que el y Ginny tenían a menudo delante de los niños.

"Lo haremos" dijo Gareth resignado.

Harry suspiró aliviado "Gracias".

* * *

**Esta historia no me pertenece, solo me adjudico la traducción.**


	18. Cicatrices de Batalla y Recuerdos

Ginny entro por la cocina suspirando, se quitó sus zapatos y subió por las escaleras meneando sus dedos de los pies con felicidad. Echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared, era temprano apenas las nueve y media. Ginny odiaba las ocasiones formales casi tanto como Harry, había tenido que ir a las fiestas del Ministerio por el profeta porque era su deber. Podía pensar mil maneras productivas de pasar su tarde sin tener que ponerse un vestido, tacones altos y sin tener que hacerle algo a su cabello. Llegó al final de las escalera, llevo sus manos a su espalda tratando de bajar el cierre de su vestido, rugió frustrada cuando no se movía. "¿Necesitas que te ayude?". Harry deslizó sus manos por sus hombros hasta llegar al cierre y despacio lo bajo hacia su cintura.

"Gracias" dijo Ginny recostándose sobre el pecho de Harry y tomando una bocanada de aire fresco. "Había olvidado que tan _Intenso_ se podía poner".

Las manos de Harry se posaron en sus hombros y comenzaron a masajear sus músculos tensos "¿Qué era esta vez?".

"Algo como 'Mi-bebe-puede-hacer-un-gol-con los ojos vendados- y-en pañales' pura basura" se giró para afrontarlo. "¿Alguna vez fui así de competitiva?".

"Si" contestó Harry besando la punta de su nariz "Pero solo con el Quidditch"

"Ellos me dieron dolor de cabeza" gimió Ginny suavemente.

"¿Masaje y un té?" sugirió Harry.

"Un baño, una botella de vino y un masaje" contestó Ginny masajeando su cabeza. "¿Dónde esta Lily?".

"Con Ron y Hermione, cuidaremos a Hugo el próximo fin de semana".

Ginny asintió "Bien, iré a darme una ducha mientras consigues el vino".

"Hecho".

Ginny arrastró los pies de las escaleras a su cuarto y entró al baño. Abrió los grifos del agua y regreso al cuarto. Se quitó el vestido y lo tiró en un rincón del cuarto donde estaba apilada la ropa sucia. Se quitó la ropa interior y la dejo caer encima del vestido. Volteo hacia el espejo y examinó su cuerpo desnudo, por lo general no se criticaba pero tampoco se alababa. No sabía en que momento se había descuidado, no estaba segura de que le molestaba más si el hecho de ver como su juventud se estaba yendo o que ya no tenía un cuerpo perfecto como las brujas jóvenes, comenzó ociosamente a acariciar los rastros que habían dejado los tres embarazos. "Esas son las cicatrices de la batalla, lo sabes" Harry estaba apoyado en la entrada con una botella de vino y dos copas de cristal en su mano.

"¿Cicatrices de la batalla?".

"Te he mirado dar a luz, Gin. Apenas te rompiste un poco cuando diste a luz a Lily." se paro detrás de ella "Cicatrices de la batalla" repitió suavemente besando su hombro desnudo y pasando una mano alrededor de su cintura. "Todavía eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo, Ginevra."

"No me llames Ginevra" contestó automáticamente, se quitó las trenzas del cabello dejándolo caer sobe su espalda".

"¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso amor?".

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "No sé, es solo que estando alrededor de todas esas mujeres hablando de sus cuerpos preciosos o si no hablando de que tienen un buen equipo… no lo sé" Ginny hizo una mueca al espejo. "Pienso que ni siquiera podría meter mi trasero en uno de sus pantalones ni aunque quisiera, ¡Sin que me lo dijeran!".

"¿Te digan qué?" Harry puso las copas de cristal sobre una pequeña mesa.

"Me digan 'Has tenido tres bebés, desde luego que tu cuerpo es diferente' " dijo.

Harry desabotonó su camisa y la dejo caer encima de la ropa sucia de Ginny, se quitó sus vaqueros y los tiró en el mismo sitio. "Bueno, es lo que yo diría. Ninguno de nosotros estamos como cuando teníamos dieciocho años" Se paró al lado de Ginny y se quitó sus boxers. "¿Entonces?".

"¿Entonces que?".

Harry pasó una mano por su cabello. "He adquirido algunas canas, que definitivamente no estaban allí cuando nos casamos". Paso la mano por el borde de la cicatriz ovalada que tenía sobre su corazón. "Mis propias cicatrices de la batalla" miró a Ginny "¿Las tienes tú?".

"No, no las tengo".

"Bueno" Harry puso la cabeza en el hombro de Ginny y le besó el cuello. "Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Tenemos una casa libre de niños y nos espera una tina caliente, no quisiera desperdiciarlo" agarro la botella de vino y las copas. "Fui a Hogwarts hoy".

Ginny lo siguió al baño y se metió en la tina, suspirando. "¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo a los niños?" sus ojos se entrecerraron con desconfianza. "¿Qué hizo James?" preguntó aceptando la copa de vino que Harry le dio.

"No, los niños están bien y no hicieron nada" Harry agarró su propia copa de vino y entro en la tina con Ginny. "Aunque todos están en el equipo de Quidditch".

"¡Que bien!" la cara de Ginny mostraba su alegría. "¿Cómo les fue?" Al le había mandando una lechuza la semana pasada diciéndole que iba a hacer la prueba para el buscador.

"James es uno de los cazadores, y Al es el nuevo buscador. Rosie es guardián, Fred y Jacob los golpeadores, Maddie es un Cazador igual que Izzy que es la capitana."

"Neville disfrutara del trofeo en su oficina, lo cuidara con tanto recelo como lo hizo Mcgonagall" reflexionó Ginny. "¿Scorpius se presentó a la prueba?".

"Nop" Harry negó con su cabeza. "Le pregunté, pero me dijo que prefería jugarlo como un pasatiempo con los muchachos".

Ginny silbó suavemente. "Piensa que no hará mas infeliz a su padre ahora con eso" tomó un sorbo de vino "¿No fuiste solo para ver eso no?".

"No, fui a hablar con Gareth y Rafa" Harry le dio un trago a su copa de vino y dejo deslizar el liquido hacia su garganta.

"¿Van a ayudarte con Malfoy?".

"Si. El no esperara encontrarse con Gareth en mi oficina, tampoco esperará que Rafael sea un experto en Legeremancia".

"¿No es un poco precipitado?". Preguntó Ginny.

"Si, pero es necesario" contestó con gravedad.

"Harry ¿Por qué teniendo a todas esas personas en tu lista, comienzas con él? Incluso aunque tengas la razón al sospechar de Malfoy.

"Necesito una prueba, necesito la prueba de que no esta implicado" dijo Harry rotundamente "Esto es parte de su período de prueba, es lo que hace que este fuera de Azkaban o lo que termine de meterlos en la cárcel".

"¿Kingsley está bien con eso?".

Harry resopló. "Él sabe que son tácticas que tenemos que usar" se hundió más en el agua. "Odio mi trabajo" refunfuñó.

Ginny puso con cuidado su copa de vino sobre el borde de la tina "Harry siempre dices que hay que hacer las cosas con moral y ética cuando eso puede solucionar un caso, pero a veces tienes que pensar como ellos".

"No me da derecho" dijo Harry obstinado.

"Para idiota" Lo regañó Ginny, tirándole agua a la cara de Harry.

"No soy idiota" protestó.

"Por favor, tienes la misma mirada de James cuando esta siendo regañado por uno de nosotros" Harry apoyó su cabeza contra el borde de la tina. "Harry mírame" Harry mantuvo obstinadamente su vista en el techo. "Potter James Harry, Mírame" dijo Ginny con voz afilada.

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a Ginny. "¿Qué?".

"Has hecho esto durante veinte años, y has admitido que a veces tienes que ser capaz de pensar como ellos".

"Nunca he tenido que actuar como alguno de ellos, a pesar de todo lo que ellos hicieron hace veinte años atrás" Harry paró de hablar.

Ginny tomó su copa de vino y se bebió lo que quedaba de vino. "No lo harás si su consentimiento, verdad?".

Harry nego con su cabeza. "No. Será conciente de lo que hacemos y por qué. Si se resisten me da nauseas el solo imaginar que los tendremos que forzar, incluso si no tengo el derecho para hacer algo así".

"Es lo que haces y cómo lo haces lo que importa, Harry" dijo ella cuidadosamente.

"Y esto es lo que me hace diferente" dijo sardónicamente.

"No harías nada de esto si no tuvieses una buena razón".

"Y eso lo hace apropiado" resopló Harry irónicamente. "Entre Percy y Hermione, tengo que precedente más legal en todo el ministerio". Harry miró a Ginny, buscando su cara. El sabía que ella no solo trataba de animarlo, dieciocho años de matrimonio le habían enseñado tanto. Todo lo que decía es por que quería hacerlo, por que de verdad pensaba que era así.

Mentalmente se sacudió. No está noche.

Harry alcanzó la botella de vino que estaba al lado de la tina. "Tu copa esta vacía" le dijo a Ginny, sirviendo ambas copas.

"¿Tratando de cambiar de tema, no?".

"Nop. Solamente me siento bastante tentado para convencerte de usar el aceite para masajes que George envió la semana pasada" Harry meneo sus cejas en lo que él esperaba fuese una manera sugerente.

"¿Sabes que cambia su olor basado en el humor?".

"Mmmm-hmmm" Harry despreocupadamente se bebió el vino de su copa.

"No ha salido a la venta aún".

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y pellizcó el labio inferior de Ginny "Lo probaremos, quiere tenerlo listo para la línea de Bruja de Maravilla en las vacaciones".

"¿No hará el agua empiece a hervir por todas partes no?" preguntó Ginny con cautela.

"Nah. George nunca me dejaría probar algo que causara que yo dejara sus testículos en el olvido".

"Chico inteligente" estuvo de acuerdo Ginny. "¿Y como conseguiste ese enorme privilegio?".

"Todavía soy dueño del veinte por ciento de la tienda" dijo Harry con aires de suficiencia. "George y Ron rechazan hacerse dueños de esa parte. George dice que todavía me debe lo de la inversión inicial".

Ginny se paró de la tina y se acerco a Harry. "La casa es de nosotros, tenemos el aceite para masajes… ¿Por qué estamos todavía aquí?".

"No tengo idea".

* * *

Draco sacó una carta de un bolsillo de su camisa. Había pedido al elfo de la casa sacarla de la caja de Daphne, donde ella guardaba las cartas de Scorpius. Releyó la última carta que había mandando Scorpius. Intento, y falló en encontrar el mismo sentimiento que su padre hubiese tenido para él en esos momentos.

Ah, si. Draco Malfoy todavía podía sentir algo por su hijo. Pero no sabría como definirlo. Miró de nuevo la carta de forma confusa, Draco sabía que Scorpius que Scorpius disfrutaba jugando Quidditch con sus amigos… Pensar en ellos dejo un sabor amargo en su boca. Pero no presento la prueba…

Draco tiró la carta en la chimenea de su estudio. Francamente no podía culpar a Scorpius por solo querer jugar Quidditch por pasatiempo. Draco había odiado jugar para el equipo de su casa y a veces falsificaba una herida para evitar jugar. Solo estaba dentro del equipo por que era lo que Lucius esperaba de él.

Draco lleno su vaso de Whisky de fuego y miró una vieja fotografía de Scorpius a la edad de ocho años o nueve, estaba podando el jardín a finales de verano. Incluso en aquella edad, o antes, Scorpius hacía lo que quería. Draco se preguntó si Scorpius era feliz con eso. A veces, cuando era muy tarde por las noches y Draco había bebido demasiado Whisky se preguntaba como sería su vida de diferente si él hubiera sido aunque sea una pequeña parte de audaz como su hijo.

Él no tendría la marca en su brazo, la que lo había condenado de traidor para el resto de su vida. Draco recordó con dolor la noche que Scorpius lo vio. Sirvió otro vaso de Whisky, notando como su mano temblaba ligeramente y se bebió todo el contenido del vaso en un solo trago.

Suspiró y llevo su mano a su manga izquierda, despacio comenzó a subirla. Draco miro su brazo pálido y con vellos rubios y despacio doblo su brazo, forzándose a mirar su antebrazo.

Draco nunca había examinado antes la marca. Hasta ahora. Su mano derecha se cerró alrededor de la botella y tomo un trago de ella sin molestarse en servirla en un vaso. Recordó la noche en que recibió la señal de Lord Voldemort. Le había dolido como nunca antes, era como si le hubiesen prendido fuego a cada nervio. Recordaba las lágrimas de vergüenza que caían silenciosamente por su cara a los insultos que le gritaba si Tía Bellatrix. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, Draco pensó que sería buena idea mandarle una carta de gratitud a Molly Weasley por matar a Bellatrix. El había odiado a Bellatrix casi tanto como a Potter. _La querida tía bella con su nariz en el culo de Voldie. _resopló.

El no había mirado la marca esa noche.

Durante más de veinte años, Draco evitó mirarla, logró bañarse, vestirse y aún en aquellas ocasiones en la que tenía sexo con su esposa no miraba la marca.

El odiaba la marca y lo que ella le había hecho en su vida.

Draco bebió otro trago de whisky. Imaginó lo diferente que sería su vida si el hubiera permitido a la Orden del Fénix haberlos ocultado a él y a su madre.

No era momento para recordar. Dumbledore hubiese muerto de todos modos con o sin su ayuda. Recordó como Snape protegía a sus alumnos en el séptimo año, sobre todo a los Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors sin entregarlos a los Mortífagos que estaban ese año en el colegio.

Draco quiso pedir perdón. A Rosmerta. A Katie Bell, no Katie Weasley ahora. Incluso a Goyle. También quiso pedirle perdón a Ron Weasley por el incidente del licor envenenado. En secreto se había alegrado cuando Potter había conseguido salvarlo usando un bezoar, salvándole la vida a Weasley. Draco se llevó la botella a sus labios, solo quedaban pequeñas pulgadas de whisky.

Sabía que estaba ebrio, solo le daban ganas de pedir perdón cuando estaba ebrio.

Hablaba el whisky y no él, trató de convencerse. Draco delineó la señal despacio, justo como había hecho Scorpius esa noche.

La señal estaba totalmente descolorida, lo que alguna vez fue negro intenso ahora era solo gris.

Nada de asombroso, su propio hijo no lo respetó.

¿Cómo podría Scorpius respetarlo cuando era obvio que Draco despreciaba su propia vida?.

Draco miró la pared sobre la chimenea. Un retrato de su padre estaba colgado allí. A menudo se preguntaba por que lo había dejado allí, permitiendo a su padre mirarlo mientras se emborracha con whisky. Entonces recordó que su padre después de la guerra había hecho la misma cosa durante más de una noche. Pasaba las noches encerrado en un cuarto del chalet, bebiendo vino barato o whisky, pero en ese entonces Lucius no se había preocupado.

Draco saludó a la imagen de su padre, que miraba desapasionadamente a su hijo con la botella casi vacía de whisky. Se terminó de tomar la botella y espero la sensación de quemazón en su estomago.

La botella de whisky casi vacía se resbalo de los dedos blandos de Draco y rodó a través de la manta. Su cabeza se fue de lado y sus ojos se posaron en las llamas de la chimenea.

En pocos segundos, los ojos de Draco se cerraron y el comenzó a roncar suavemente.

El fuego llameó durante un momento e iluminó la señal descolorida en su brazo, haciéndolo parecer tan crujiente como el día que había sido tatuada en su carne.


	19. Retorcido

Daphne reprimió un suspiro y puso la servilleta sobre su regazo. Odiaba cuando se quedaban ella y Draco solos en la casa. Era demasiado tranquilo, aunque las cenas siempre habían sido así gracias a aquella formalidad con la que Draco se había criado. La educación de Daphne había estado en un ambiente más cálido, mucho más cálido que la mansión que ella llamaba casa, desde hace ya quince años. Deseaba desde el primero de septiembre que Scorpius o Narcissa estuvieran aquí, tener a otra persona a su lado a parte de un marido frío y silencioso. Agarró una cuchara y le untó nata a la sopa de mariscos que estaba delante de ella.

Los únicos sonidos eran el tintineo de los cubiertos al chocar con la porcelana del plato y el golpe sordo que dejaba la copa de vino al aterrizar en la mesa. Casi deja caer el plato y todo lo que había en la mesa cuando escucho como Draco se aclaraba la garganta, sus ojos se posaron en Draco. El no hablaba nunca en la cena. "Estaba pensado" comenzó el "Que tal vez nosotros podríamos quedarnos aquí para Navidad este año. No me siento tentado a estar usado trasladores internacionales" se metió una cucharada de sopa precipitadamente. La verdadera razón estaba en el aire de manera implícita. No tenía ganas de tratar con las personas del ministerio.

Daphne agarró su copa de vino, su lengua de pronto estaba seca. "Está bien".

"Le mandare una lechuza a mi madre por la mañana. Quizás venga. Solamente seríamos nosotros tre… nosotros cuatro".

Daphne solo asintió. Le enviaría una lechuza a Scorpius después de la cena para avisarle que tenía que venir a casa en tren y ella lo recogería en la estación. Estaba contenta de que Scorpius pasara las vacaciones de navidad con ellos, lo había echado de menos la navidad pasada y le dio una punzada al saber que él la había pasado mucho mejor con los Potters que con ellos. Le enviaría ella misma una carta a Narcissa. Las navidades en la mansión Malfoy solían ser bastante tensas. Tal vez éste año podrían ser diferentes.

* * *

Scorpius dobló la carta que su madre le había mandado recientemente y la metió en su bolso. Lo único bueno es que iba a pasar la Navidad en Inglaterra en vez de Francia. A lo mejor así podían escaparse de la mansión e ir a casa de Andrómeda y Teddy. Tal vez en el día de San Esteban. Le preguntaría a su abuela Narcissa cuando llegara a casa. Scorpius nunca la había visto decirle que no.

De todos modos su madre le había prometido que solo serían ellos cuatro este año. Tal vez no fuese tan malo. Tal vez podría hablar con su madre y su abuela sobre decorar el árbol, en vez del elfo de la casa.

Al menos esta vez serían solo dos semanas. El verano pasado había sido casi insoportable. Solo el fin de semana con los Potters y yendo a casa de Andrómeda una vez a la semana para tomar el té de los sábados por la tarde, había hecho que su verano fuese más soportable. Scorpius pasó su bufanda escarlata y dorada alrededor de su cuello y fue a mirar la práctica de Gryffindor con Parker, Sophie, Nicky y Alex. Después de que terminase la práctica, Scorpius y los demás jugarían Quidditch hasta la hora de comer. Entonces él, Al y Rosie pasarían la tarde en la biblioteca. Tenían un ensayo de tres pies para Herbólogia y había que entregarlo en Lunes por la mañana, prefirieron terminar rápido con su tarea y pasar el domingo descansando en la sala común.

Había un montón de piezas de Quidditch en un extremo de la cancha. Scorpius caminó hacia ellas y encontró un par de rodilleras y codilleras que se ajustó en su Jersey y sus pantalones de vaquero. Camino hacia el cobertizo donde guardaban las escobas y agarró la escoba que su abuela le había regalado antes de irse de casa. Era una CleanSweep Quince. No era tan buena como las escobas de Al y James pero era perfecta para jugar, paso la escoba por sus hombros y se dirigió al final del campo donde estaba Parker de pie ayudando a Sophie a encontrar unas rodilleras lo suficientemente pequeñas para ella. Se puso de pie, protegiéndose los ojos con una mano y vio a sus hermanos "Fred tiene una pésima puntería" comentó cuando una Bludger se desvió de su objetivo.

"Por ahora, Soph" reprendió Parker tirando de un mechón de cabello de su prima. "Fred no está acostumbrado a jugar de bateador. No es tan malo. Está mas que acostumbrado a ver jugar a su papá".

Sophie se encogió de hombros y cogió un bate y lo balanceo de manera experta. "Supongo" resopló encogiéndose de hombros llamando la atención de Scorpius. "Pero yo soy mejor" dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Scorpius luchó por contener una sonrisa "Nunca entiendo".

Alex se detuvo de lanzarle una Quaffle a su gemelo. "¿Qué quieres decir?".

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza. "Por que se ponen tan locos con el Quidditch, es sólo un juego al final del día. Ya saben".

Parker le hizo una mueca a Scorpius "¿A que hora el profesor Longbotton terminó la fiesta que tenían en su sala común cuando ganaron la copa el año pasado?".

"Uh…" Scorpius se retorció "Tres de la mañana" admitió con disgusto.

"¿Y quién fue el que convenció a los muchachos de Gryffindor pintarse el pecho de rojo y dorado para el último partido? Al igual que los fanáticos de fútbol según he oído hablar". Parker sonrió "¿Y no eras tú el que se puso a cantar encima de una mesa?" Scorpius se sonrojó y murmuro evasivas. Parker se echó a reír y llamó a Nicky, Alex y Sophie. "¡Vamos ustedes tres! Maddie y James están a punto de escoger a los equipos".

Scorpius siguió a Parker, dispuesto a pasar una hora en el aíre, dejando todo atrás. Había algo en jugar Quidditch que lo hacía pensar que todos los demás problemas eran insignificante. Jugaría de guardián o bateador y se preocuparía por sus vacaciones luego.

* * *

Scorpius llevó su tronco hasta la sala común, tenía que practicar los encantamientos que el profesor Flitwick les había enseñado para hechizar objetos de gran tamaño y hacer que su peso sea más ligero. No podía hacerlo muy bien, a penas había logrado hacerlo un poco mas ligero. Se detuvo en la parte inferior de las escaleras jadeando por aire. "¡Oh por los pantalones de Merlín" la voz de Rose llegó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Su tronco era más ligero que el aire y estaba levitando. "¿No has intentando el hechizo Levipennis" preguntó exasperada. "¿Sabes que saldrá para el examen final no?".

Scorpius se enderezó y miró a Rose. "Si, lo intente, y si, se que irán para el examen final". Se sentó en el borde de su tronco "Es simplemente que no me salen".

Rose resopló "¿Qué hiciste el día que los enseñaron?".

"Creo recordar que perdí cinco puntos de Gryffindor por no haber podido y no haber nacido con un libro de texto en la sangre" Scorpius se dejo caer en el sofá. "Tuve que hacer tareas extras en la noche".

"Vamos a ver como lo haces" demandó Rose.

"Rosie, tienes suerte de que me gustas" Scorpius se puso de pie y sacó su varita del bolsillo. La agitó hacia arriba con fuerza diciendo "Levipennis" trató de levantar el tronco, pero se necesitó mucho mas esfuerzo del que debería ser si el hechizo hubiese funcionado correctamente.

"Huh. Mueves demasiado la varita" Rose realizó los movimientos de la varita un par de veces "¿Lo ves? Es sólo un ligero movimiento de muñecas, casi igual al que hacías para levitar objetos".

"Me salvaste la vida Rosie, te debo una".

"Me debes mas de una" señaló. "¿Estás bien? Pareces distraído últimamente".

Scorpius se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio. "Si. Estoy bien." trató de hacer una vez mas el hechizo copiando los movimientos de la varita de Rose. Scorpius recogió su tronco con una media sonrisa cuando vio que podía levantarlo fácilmente. Se dirigió hacia el hueco del retrato. "Vamos, el tren sale dentro de media hora".

Ninguno de ellos había visto a Al en las sombras. Siguieron caminando hasta la entrada principal. "¡Oh! Hey Al. Pensé que venias detrás de mi" le dijo desconcertado.

"Estaba" Al miró de una manera a Scorpius que hizo que este se removiera inquieto.

"¿Qué?".

"Naada" Al tiró de su baúl a uno de los carruajes que lo llevarían a la estación en Hogsmeade. "Vámonos, si no todos se quedaran con los buenos vagones y tendremos que sentarnos con los de primero" dijo refiriéndose a sus primos menores.

"¿Sería tan malo?" pregunto Rosie.

"A ver si piensas lo mismo cuando Hugo empiece el próximo año la escuela" replicó Al.

"Sabes, tu eras de primero el año pasado, camarada" James salió de la entrada. "Y amablemente reconocí tu existencia". miró la chaqueta de Al. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó tocando un punto de la chaqueta. Cuando Al miró hacia abajo, James le pellizcó la nariz. "Siempre caes" rió James y se subió al carruaje. "Bueno ¿Qué esperan para subir?" Llamó a Al, Rose y Scorpius. "¿O es que realmente quieren sentarse con los de primero?".

Los tres corrieron por las escaleras y se subieron al carruaje junto con James. Cuando llegaron a la estación, James salió disparado en busca de Fred y Jacob. Rose, Al y Scorpius subieron un poco más lento y se pusieron en busca de un compartimiento desocupado. Fue un poco más fácil que al inicio de clases, dado que varios estudiantes se habían quedado en la escuela durante las vacaciones.

Encontraron un compartimiento y guardaron sus troncos y sus baúles en el equipaje de los vagones.

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?" preguntó Al suavemente a Scorpius, mientras ponía su mochila en el portaequipaje. "En privado" susurró. Scorpius frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Rose tenía la cabeza metida dentro de la mochila mientras buscaba un libro. "Hey, Rosie, Scorpius y yo vamos a ir a buscar a James y ver si Fred o Jacob trajeron su juego de ajedrez".

"Si, esta bien, está bien" Rose no era buena en el ajedrez y no se molestaba por prestarle atención.

Al agarró a Scorpius por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia fuera en el pasillo. "¿Te gusta Rose?" preguntó sin rodeos. Lily estaba aún en pleno proceso de… Al no sabía lo que era, exactamente, pero no quería ver a Lily lastimada.

"Bueno…Si…" Scorpius estaba confundido. "¿Por qué?".

"¿Te gusta o no te gusta?" exigió Al.

Scorpius se rió. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?.

"¿Qué mas se supone que signifique? Te he oído decirle que suerte de que te gusta". La cara de Al se tensó haciéndole recordar a su madre.

La boca de Scorpius se abrió. "Yo… eh….". balbuceó. Tomo una bocanada de aire. "Como compañera" dijo con firmeza. "Mira Al, Rosie es una chica agradable y todo, pero ella es…" Scorpius se encogió de hombros. "Sólo una amiga" miró como la cara de Al se relajó. "¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?" preguntó Scorpius con recelo.

"Oh…" Al parpadeó. "Solo… veo por ella" dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Scorpius se rió. 'Rosie no necesita a nadie que la cuide " se burló.

_No era ella de la que me tengo que preocupar. _pensó Al. Se echó a reír de manera forzada "Si" respondió.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Scorpius.

"Si" Al sonrió por la preocupación de su amigo. "Lily va a estar decepcionada de que no vayas a casa durante las vacaciones" dijo, cambiando de tema.

"Si yo también, la navidad del año pasado fue brillante. No estoy seguro de que esta lo sea".

"¿Por qué?".

Scorpius suspiró y arranco un hilo que estaba suelto de su Jersey. "Es solo que… Antes de que mi abuelo muriera, íbamos a Francia o algunos de los familiares de mi madre venía a cenar. Si nos quedábamos aquí la navidad era uno de los días más largos de mi vida. Si íbamos a Francia, mi padre se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el abuelo y después teníamos una conferencia en donde me decían lo correcto que se debía comportar un Malfoy. Siempre lo mismo desde que tengo cinco años". sonrió con malicia. "Pero como mi padre aún no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que entre a la escuela, no estoy seguro de cómo será esta navidad".

"Oh". Al no sabía que decir.

"Eres muy afortunado, ¿sabes?". Scorpius metió la mano dentro de sus vaqueros.

"Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de eso" murmuró Al.

* * *

Ginny y Lily estaban en la plataforma, con Bill, Charlie, Penny, Katie, y Ron esperando el tren. "No puedo esperar para el próximo septiembre" dijo Lily.

"Ya lo has dicho" respondió Ginny con sequedad "Por lo menos dos veces al día desde que enviamos a los chicos fuera".

"Ya me sé la lista de libros, lo que necesito para mi equipo de pociones, lo que me esta permitido llevar y lo que no puedo llevar. Se que tengo que usar mi mano derecha para agarrar mi varita y he venido ya varias veces al anden y no me perderé".

Ginny miro la cabeza brillante de su hija. "No sé Lils" dijo. "Puede que seas una Squib, mamá tiene un primo que es contador, ya sabes. Puede suceder".

Lily se quedo asombrada, miro con horror a su madre ante la idea de ser una Squib. "´¡--p-p-pero no puedo ser una Squib!" Exclamó. "¡No puedo! ¿Qué hay de la vez en que James me corto el cabello y este volvió a crecer durante la noche? ¿O cuando me caí del árbol de manzanas en la madriguera y no tuve ni un solo moretón?" la voz de Lily sonaba histérica.

"¡Lily! Estoy bromeando" Ginny se agachó y se puso a la altura de su hija. "Por supuesto que vas a Hogwarts el próximo año" dijo con dulzura. "Hemos bromeado de esto antes y nunca habías reaccionado de esta manera. ¿Qué te pasa?".

Lily resopló y se frotó su nariz. "Realmente quiero ir" murmuró. "He querido ir desde que James fue a Hogwarts. Y por fin podré hacerlo en Septiembre" hipó y miró a Ginny con sus ojos llorosos de color marrón. "¿Qué si no recibo mi carta?" susurró con los ojos abiertos de miedo.

Ginny abrazó a Lily. "Oh cariño, recibirás tu carta. Te lo prometo. No hay duda de que eres una bruja desde el día de tu nacimiento" Apartó el cabello de Lily de sus ojos. "Y el próximo año tu papá y yo estaremos aquí esperando por ti y tus hermanos" Limpió con el Jersey las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de Lily. "Lo siento Lily, solo estaba bromeando".

Lily asintió con la cabeza en el hombro de Ginny.

Un silbido hizo eco a través de la plataforma, y Ginny besó a Lily en la frente antes de ponerse de pie, manteniendo un firme control sobre la mano de Lily. El motor escarlata de Expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo en la estación. Se detuvo y poco a poco los estudiantes iban saliendo del tren, saludando a sus padres y desapareciendo junto a ellos o yendo por la red flu e incluso pasando por la barrera en grupos pequeños. Ginny vio a Daphne Malfoy en el otro lado de la plataforma de pie al lado de Narcissa. Ginny respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de su familia. "Sra Malfoy" dijo tendiéndole una mano a Daphne.

"Sólo Daphne". Daphne sonrió y estrechó la mano que Ginny le tendía. "¿Está esperando a sus niños?".

"Si" Ginny jugaba con un mechón de cabello de Lily de manera ausente. "¿Te importa si le envío algo a Scorpius? Sería sólo un regalo pequeño".

"No importa. Creo que le gustará eso".

Al, James y Scorpius bajaron de la plataforma y lentamente se acercaron a su madre. "Hola mamá" los ojos de Scorpius se iluminaron al vr detrás de Daphne a Narcissa. "¡Abuela!" exclamó. No esperaba que Narcissa viniera a recogerlo. Un destello llamó su atención y se fijo en Lily que lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa. "Hola, Lily" dijo sintiendo su cara enrojecer.

Lily le sonrió. "Hola, Scorpius" sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa.

Al y James se miraron y rodaron sus ojos. Ginny capturó el brillo travieso en los ojos de James y le haló una oreja de manera discreta llamando su atención. James se frotó la oreja enojado, odiaba perder la oportunidad de burlarse de sus hermanos, pero al ver como su madre hablaba con la mamá de Scorpius tuvo que comportarse o si no se quedaría sin oreja.

Al se había quedado concentrado observando a Scorpius y Lily viendo como ambos evitaban la mirada y miraban sus zapatos, estuvo a punto de perder la conversación que había entre su madre y Daphne. "¿Realmente no importa que lo regreses a Londres?".

"En absoluto" respondió Ginny con firmeza "Vamos a arreglar las cosas para llevar a Scorpius a la casa mas tarde y no sería un problema traerlo de regreso al tren el último día de las vacaciones".

"¿Qué?" Scorpius preguntó a su madre. "¿Qué has dicho?".

Narcissa se rió. "Vas a pasar unos días con los Potter antes de regresar a la escuela. Creo que deberias limpiarte tus oídos con Scourgify".

"¿De verdad?" la expresión de Scorpius era esperanzada. Daphne asintió. "¡Gracias!".

Ginny miró a Daphne. "Te enviaré una lechuza la próxima semana, vamonos entonces" le dijo a Al, James y Lily. "Llegaremos a la hora de la cena a casa" ayudó a los niños a cargar sus troncos y los condujo hacia la barrera y luego al estacionamiento. Scorpius agarró su tronco con una mano y con la otra la mano de su madre, y aparecieron en Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Scorpius se sentó. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de su habitación. No había podido dormir bien desde hace un par de noches, desde que llego a su casa. Era extraño dormir en esa habitación tan grande y en su cama de gran tamaño después de haberse acostumbrado a su dormitorio en Gryffindor. Era todo demasiado tranquilo. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir con los sonidos mezclados de cuatro personas. Anil roncaba tan fuerte que Al tuvo que pedirle al profesor Flitwick que le enseñara a hacer un hechizo para amortiguar los sonidos. Max se movía en su cama haciendo ruido. Al suspiraba en sueños, Sebastián hablaba dormido. Nunca había silencio.

Hasta ahora, la ruptura había sido… tolerable, Scorpius había pedido a Daphne y Narcissa si podían decorar el árbol, en lugar de Perri, el elfo doméstico. Perri casi había llorado cuando Scorpius le dijo que no tenía que decorar el árbol este año, y estaba a punto de irrumpir en gemidos lastimeros cuando Scorpius le informó que era mas que bienvenido para que ayudara, y le pidió que preparara bocadillos mientras trabajaban. El árbol parecía fuera de lugar en el elegante salón, con sus cadenas de papel y copos de nieve, pero Perri se las había ingeniado para ponerle luces de colores al árbol por lo que parecía estrellas dispersas entre las ramas del árbol. Perri había suministrado sidra caliente y palomitas de maíz y galletas. Había pasado varías horas con su madre y su abuela, riéndose de sus esfuerzos para hacer copos de nieve con papel y tijeras, mientras cantaban con la música de la radio.

Scorpius apartó el edredón y recogió su bata de baño, se puso un par de pantuflas y salió de la cama. Sabía que Perri tenía una lata de sus galletas favoritas en la despensa. Abrió la puerta de la habitación en silencio y asomo la cabeza por el pasillo. No era tan tarde, pero si su madre o su abuela veían que estaba fuera de la cama le harían volver a su cuarto. Scorpius agarró su varita magica de la parte superior del armario. "Lumos" susurró y se metió en el pasillo, la gruesa alfombra amortiguaba sus pisadas.

Se dirigió a la cocina si darse cuenta de que la luz estaba prendida en el despacho de Draco. Abrió un armario y sacó un vaso y lo lleno de leche. Scorpius abrió la puerta de la despensa y entró. Como Perri había dicho ahí se encontraban las galletas, forzó la tapa y sacó un puñado de galletas y las puso sobre una servilleta, Scorpius le puso la tapa al tazón y se sentó en el suelo a comerse las galletas.

Un golpeteo fuerte le hizo enderezarse, apretó la mano alrededor de su varita. La puerta de la cocina se abrió bruscamente y Scorpius respiro de manera imperceptible. "Nox" susurró apenas sin hacer ruido. Empezo a respirar de manera dificultada soltando jadeos. Poco a poco llegó a la puerta de la despensa y la cerró, dejando abierta una rendija en la cual podía visualizar la cocina.

Draco se tambaleó en la cocina, y chocó contra la mesa de madera haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. Scorpius percibió en el aire el olor a vino y arrugó la nariz. No había visto a su padre así antes. Observo como Draco volvía a perder el equilibrio y se acercaba de puntitas de manera exagerada a Cordelia, la lechuza de su madre. "Eshh para Molly Weaashhley" dijo de manera confusa. Scorpius resopló. "¿Por qué su padre le enviaba una carta a la Sra. Weasley? Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía sentido. Lo había escucho murmurar acerca de que los Weasleys eran "Unos traidores a la sangre" a menudo. Draco logró convencer a Cordelia de tomar la carta y la lechuza emprendió vuelo. Draco se tropezó de nuevo en la cocina llevándose la puerta por delante y salió.

Scorpius libero lentamente el aire y termino de comerse de forma apresurada las galletas, el placer de merendar a mitad de la noche se había ido. Rápidamente bebió su leche y se puso de pie, boto la servilleta y puso el vaso en el lavabo. Subió a su dormitorio y se metió de nuevo bajo el edredón.

* * *

"Harry, ¿No te parece extraño?" Molly le entregó a Harry la carta arrugada y manchada de tinta. Había ido a la madriguera para recoger el regalo de navidad de Ginny que había dejado allí.

Harry arqueó una ceja mientras veía la letra ilegible en la parte frontal del sobre. Abrió la carta y mientras leía, ambas cejas desaparecieron en su cabello. "Parecer que es su letra, o podría serlo" Harry levantó el pergamino y olfateó una oscura mancha. "Debe de haber estado borrado" leyó poco a poco la carta nuevamente, volvió a guardar la carta en el sobre. "Parece que la verdad se encuentra en el fondo de una botella, después de todo" comentó haciendo una mueca interiormente. Se acordó de las pocas veces que se había emborrachado y había sido brutalmente honesto, porque el alcohol lo había dejado sin ningún tipo de inhibición. "¿Te importa que me quede con esto?".

"¡Dios Mio, no! Tómala" dijo ella agitando en una mano la carta.

Harry se la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, esto definitivamente iba a hacer la entrevista de Draco más interesante de lo que ya se perfilaba a ser. La intención de Molly era más de justicia que de querer ayudar a Draco. Lo último que quería Harry era meter a alguien a Azkaban y menos si no se lo merecía, y Draco Malfoy no se lo merecía.

* * *

**Esta historia no me pertenece solo me adjudico su traducción**

**todo lo demás le pertenece a J.K y a little0bird  
**


End file.
